A Life Once Forgotten
by StarryNight101
Summary: 'His hair was black as midnight. His eyes were a piercing dark blue. He had a perfectly sculpted nose, and lips that were curved upwards in a half smile. He was the most handsome man Serenity had ever laid eyes upon.' A Silver Millennium love story.
1. First Sight

**EDIT: You will notice that the names I have for the Senshi are not the names they have in the anime. The reason behind this, is that I felt it was weird for Serenity to become Usagi, and Endymion to become Mamoru, but for the Senshi to have their modern-day names in the Silver Millennium. And I didn't want to just refer to them by their planet names. The names i have chosen are all related to their Senshi power.**

**Ami = Metis, goddess of wisdom**

**Makoto = Athena, godess of wisdom and war (I know it doesn't directly relate to her, but it fit better than anything else I could find)**

**Minako = Aphrodite, godess of love and beauty**

**Rei = Enyo, goddess of war**

**Haruka = Aura, godess of the wind**

**Michiru = Amphitrite, goddess of the sea**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! This is an idea that I just couldn't get out of my head, and although I was planning to not start it until I finished my other Sailor Moon story, Changes, I got impatient. This story will take place entirely in the Silver Millennium, and it will be about (what else? ^_^) Endymion and Serenity's relationship. Obviously, there's very little information in the anime about the Silver Millennium, so the majority of this will just be what I've pictured. Anyways, I will do my best to update ASAP, but I do have two other fanfics Im currently working on, plus I'm supposedly still working on my novel. :P So be patient! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please review!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bright, beautiful day, and sunlight streamed through the curtains in Princess Serenity's bedroom. With a happy sigh, she stretched and got out of bed, calling one of her handmaidens to help her bathe and dress. Today was going to be a good day, she just knew it. After she was clean and dressed, Serenity wandered outside to the gardens. She loved spending time there, they were her favorite part of the Palace. They had a gardener, of course, who tended for the plants, but Serenity had a small patch she made the gardener promise not to touch. It was just a small corner, since she didn't have time to tend for much more, but she loved it. It consisted of primarily roses, as they were her favorite flower. Serenity plucked a pale pink flower from the ground, inhaling deeply, absorbing the beautiful scent. She made a mental note to ask one of her handmaidens to make her some perfume out of some roses. These seemed to be particularly fragrant.<p>

"Serenity, dear! Where are you?"

Serenity heard her mother calling for her, so she got up, brushing away the small amounts of pale dirt that clung to her dress.

"Over here, Mother!" Serenity called.

Queen Serenity walked over to where her daughter was, smiling. "There you are, dear. I wasn't sure if you were up yet, but I have some exciting news. The King of Mars will be visiting us soon, and we are to have a ball in his honor. Since you are nearly 16, I think it is time for you to come out into society, and this ball will be the perfect opportunity."

"Oh, really?" Serenity gasped. She had been awaiting her sixteenth birthday with little patience, as sixteen was the age when young girls generally made their entrance to society. She was tired of hanging around the Palace all day, with her guardians as her only company. Of course, they were also her best friends, so she didn't mind much, but she wanted to be able to attend balls, and to meet young men.

"In preparation you will need a new dress, of course," Queen Serenity said. "Go to the Royal Seamstress today for fittings, we don't have a moment to waste."

"This is so wonderful!" Serenity exclaimed. "Thank you, Mother."

Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter. "No need to thank me, dear, it gives me pleasure seeing you so happy. Your friends should be back from their mission soon. Go, find them and then start the work on your new dress."

Serenity curtsied slightly before running off to find her guardians and best friends. After a bit of searching she found them in the Palace courtyard, having their breakfast.

"Aphrodite! Enyo! Metis! Athena!" Serenity called out, breathless from her run.

"Princess Serenity!" Sailor Mars, also known as Princess Mars, or Enyo to her friends, jumped out of her chair. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all," Serenity said, gasping for a bit. "I just have some exciting news I simply have to share with you! The King of Mars will be visiting my mother soon, and we are to have a ball in his honor. And, since I am very nearly sixteen, I am to come out in society at this ball!"

"Oh, Serenity, that's wonderful!" Sailor Venus said. All four of Princess Serenity's guardians were princesses themselves. There was Princess Enyo of Mars, Princess Aphrodite of Venus, Princess Metis of Mercury and Princess Athena of Jupiter. They also transformed into Sailor Senshi when needed, to protect Serenity or go on missions, but it was generally a peaceful era, and there official role as guardians was mainly formality. They were Serenity's four closest friends and confidantes. Her only, really, seeing as she was a Princess, she never really played with the village children. And no one else at the Palace was her age. There were four other Senshi Princesses, but Serenity didn't know them half as well, as they weren't her personal guardians.

"I shall be happy to see my father again," Enyo said. Serenity knew that her friends must miss their parents terribly. The first princess of the four neighboring planets—Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter—were destined to become the guardians of the Moon Princess, and were sent to live on the Moon shortly after they were born. Once they were old enough to understand their duty, at around ten years of age, they underwent an oath, where they could choose to serve their Princess, or return home to their own kingdoms, in which case a different girl would be sent. All four of Usagi's friends had accepted their duty without a second thought, even though it meant leaving behind their families and home planets.

"Anyways," Serenity said. "My mother has said I am allowed to have a new dress made for me, anything I like, in preparation for the ball! Since you will all be attending with me, you must get dressed made for you as well!"

"We don't need new dresses," Aphrodite said. "You're the star of the ball, Serenity."

"Oh, but please," Serenity pleaded. "It's not fair for me to get a new dress, and not you! I won't get one if you don't."

Athena laughed. "All right, Serenity, we'll get new dresses."

"Wonderful!" Serenity said, delighted. "Let's go! Mother said that we must visit the Royal Seamstress today, sing the King of Mars will be visiting quite soon."

Serenity nearly dragged them to the wing of the Palace where the Seamstress lived.

"Hamako!" Serenity called out, looking for the Royal Seamstress. She had know Hamako since she was a small child, and loved the woman dearly. Often when Serenity was little, and the Queen was too busy with business, she would wander over to Hamako's house, and the kindly old woman would let her play with the cloth.

"Princess Serenity," Hamako said, walking into the room and bowing respectfully. Serenity waved it off, as she always did, but it didn't stop people from bowing or curtsying to her. "What can I do for you today, Princess?"

"I'm to come out at the next ball!" Serenity exclaimed. "And Mother has said I need a new dress, as do Enyo, Aphrodite, Athena and Metis."

"That is wonderful news, Serenity!" Hamako said. "This definitely calls for an extraordinary dress. Comes, have a look at the fabrics and designs, and tell me what you like."

Hamako led them into the beg room, which was filled with bolts of cloth, drawing of various designs, and pre-made clothes on dummy's.

After lots of oohs and aahs, and much deliberation, it was decided. Serenity chose pure white silk as the material for her dress, with gold silk trimming, and pearls sewn in at the waistline. She decided on an empire wasted dress with capped sleeves and a flowing skirt, complete with layered ruffles. It was going to be perfect!

Athena chose forest green velvet in wrapped-bodice style, with a loose skirt that gave way to pale green silk underneath. Enyo's was a deep, fiery red silk dress with darn thin straps and a close fitting bodice, before turning into a full skirt. The basic style of the Lunarians was a tight fitting bodice, and then a loose skirt, but there were variations. Aphrodite chose golden yellow silk, which was to be arranged in the typical style of a tight bodice with a high waist, and then a loose, flowing skirt. But always the fashionable one, Aphrodite added ruffled sleeves, and layers and layers of ruffles in a paler yellow over top the rest of her skirt. Metis's dress was simple, a light blue silk with a draping bodice, and a modest skirt.

"You ladies will look wonderful," Hamako said. I will get these dresses done as possible!"

The girls thanked Hamako, and then left. By the time they left, it was midday, and the Earth was hanging in the sky, completely full.

"Oh, look at how beautiful the Earth looks!" Serenity said. "I've always wanted to visit Earth. All green and blue…" The Moon was a beautiful place, but it lacked a bit in color. There were some trees, and flowers, but most of the ground was the pale, fine dust that covered the entire surface of the Moon.

Serenity was too busy daydreaming about the Earth that she didn't notice the glance her guardians exchanged between themselves.

"I wonder if, now that I'm nearly sixteen and about to be out in society, Mother will let me take a trip to Earth," Serenity said. "I've never been anywhere but the Moon."

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Princess," Metis said.

"Why not?" Serenity asked. "I'm old enough now."

"Yes, but you see…" Athena said, looking over at Metis briefly. "I'm sure Queen Serenity would be happy to have you visit a different planet to expand your horizons."

"But what's wrong with Earth?" Serenity asked. "Earth's the place I've always wanted to visit."

"For a few years now, things have been tense between us and the Earth," Metis said. "And lately the tensions have been becoming stronger, and the once peaceful Earth has now started to turn its back on us. We don't know if anything will become of it, but we fear it may be war."

"War?" Princess Serenity gasped. "But… surely not!"

"I'm afraid so, Princess," Enyo said.

Serenity was in shock. Earth, the peaceful planet she had heard wonderful stories about, at war with the Moon? No, surely the Senshi were being overly cautious. Serenity spent the rest of the day with her friends and their tutors, pausing only briefly to have a luncheon with her mother, her mother's two most trusted advisors and Serenity's caretakers, Luna and Artemis, and some important people from court.

That evening, when the Senshi were called away for business, and Queen Serenity, Luna and Artemis were discussing the King of Mars' imminent arrival, Serenity snuck into the teleport room at the Palace. She had to see Earth for herself, it was something she had longed for since she was a small girl. She didn't believe that Earth was dangerous. And if no one would take her, she would simply have to go herself.

She had found a mostly empty sack of potatoes in the storeroom, and had taken the burlap sack, and grabbing a pair of scissors, cutting it into a basic shawl. She hoped it would properly hide the obvious extravagance of her finery. She didn't have any simple dresses, and she didn't want to stand out too much on Earth. Although she firmly believed that Earth couldn't have any animosity towards the Moon, she still didn't want someone recognizing her and telling her mother.

Serenity's heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at the teleport before her, clearly marked for Earth. Serenity stepped in, pushing the button on the console inside, grateful that she'd spend so much time exploring the Palace a child, and had observed many people using the teleport. She felt a warm, bright light wash over her body, and then it was gone. Serenity stepped outside, looking around the room. It seemed to be quite similar to the room she had just left, and for a moment Serenity wasn't sure if the teleport had worked, but then she saw that the teleport she had just exited read Moon instead of Earth. There was a door slightly ajar at the back of the room, and Serenity crept over to it, wanting to be outside. She was happy to discover that it led straight outside, and she could see a lake in the distance. Serenity ran outside and immediately took off her delicate slippers, delighted at the feel of the grass between her toes. She laughed in pure delight, wiggling her toes, and then ran down the hill to the lake. She could see the reflection of the moon in the lake, and she looked up, awed by the sight in front of her. She had never seen the Moon before, since she had spent all her life on it. The moon was luminescent in the sky, and seemed impossibly large. Serenity twirled around a little, and then dipped her toes in the water, loving every moment. She was on Earth! At last, her childhood dream had been fulfilled. Suddenly, a noise interrupted her revelry. The sound of many hooves hitting the ground, fast, and it was getting louder. Serenity dashed behind the nearest tree, anxious to see what happened next. Two young men rode in on horseback, both urging their horse faster and faster. There was a darker haired man, and a pale-haired man, The dark haired man broke ahead, and let out a cry as he reached the edge of the lake.

"Ha!" He said, turning around to face his companion. "Take that, Kunzite!"

The pale-haired man, who Serenity assumed to be Kunzite, shook his head. "You've gotten too good for me, my liege."

"Good game, though," the dark haired man said, smiling. "We really must do this more often!"

"Why, so I can have the shame of my pupil beating me again and again?" Kunzite asked. "No thanks."

"Pupil?" The other man said. "Please, Kunzite, you're only six years older."

"Yes, but you started learning when you were six, and since I was your first in command, and, dare I say it, one of the best horseman in the country, I trained you," Kunzite said. "And have taught you all you know about horseback riding."

"Fine, fine," the man waved his hand dismissively.

"We should get back to the Palace, my liege," Kunzite said. "It's getting quite late."

"You can go," the man said. "I'll catch up in a minute. I think the horses want a break, and quite frankly, I do, too."

"Very well," Kunzite said. He dismounted his horse, bowed slightly towards the mysterious man, and walked off into the distance. The mysterious man nudged his horse forward a bit, putting himself right in front of Serenity. Now that she could see him better, Serenity gasped. Bathed in moonlight, she could see his features clearly now. His hair wasn't just dark, it was black as midnight. It fascinated Serenity, as he shook his hair out of his eyes. No Lunarian had hair even close to that dark. His eyes were a piercing dark blue, his nose perfectly straight and sculpted, and his lips were curved upwards in a bit of a smile. He was the most handsome man Serenity had ever laid eyes upon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, s'il vous plait!<strong>


	2. Enchanté

**AN: Yay for fast updates! I do have to say that it makes me sad that I only got one review last chapter. :( I know I didn't give people much time to respond, but I got several alerts and favorites, which are lovely too, but if you're reading this PLEASE take the time to review! I cannot stress enough how much it means to me; it really helps me understand what my readers think. That being said, thank you to ****mangamania**** for being the only person to review.**

**DISCLAIMER: How much trouble do you think I'd get in if I tried to steal the rights to Sailor Moon? ... A lot? Okay, fine, I'll admit it, Sailor Moon sadly does not belong to me. *tear tear*  
>WARNING: This is un-betad, all of my work is. And it's 2:30 AM and the past several days I've gotten nowhere near enough sleep, so I'm exhausted. In short, if parts if it don't make sense or whatever, you know why.<strong>

* * *

><p>Serenity watched as the man dismounted his horse, and then led them to the edge of the water. She wanted to venture out from the safety of the trees to get a closer look at him, but she didn't dare draw attention to herself. It was too dangerous. She was the Princess of the Moon, after all, and if what the Senshi had been saying was true, the Earth wasn't particularly happy with the Moon Kingdom at the moment.<p>

"Huh, that's odd…" The man said, bending down to pick something up. He came up holding something small and fabric.

Serenity realized all of a sudden that she had left her slippers by the edge of the lake. She had been in such a hurry to get out of the way of the approaching horses that she forgot to gather up her slippers. She edged backwards a bit, wondering if she could get back up the hill and into the room with the teleports without the man noticing. But in her haste she stepped on a twig, which snapped loudly.

"Who's there?" The man asked, drawing his sword.

Serenity gasped. She figured it was better to surrender herself, than to have him see her try to escape.

"I'm sorry," she said, emerging from the trees. "I… I got lost."

"Oh," the man said, putting away his sword, seeing that it frightened her. "No, my apologies, I thought you were one of my guardians, spying on me again. I was just about to challenge you to a duel!" He laughed a bit.

Serenity smiled a bit, but she was still nervous around this mysterious man. He didn't seem like he would hurt her, but she was completely out of her element.

"Are these yours?" He asked, holding out the pair of slightly muddy slippers.

"Yes, thank you," Serenity said.

"Oh, I just realized that I haven't introduced myself," the man said. "How rude of me! I am Endymion."

'Endymion. What a handsome name!' Serenity thought.

Endymion seemed to be waiting for her to say something, but Serenity was at a loss for words.

"I'm… I'm…" Serenity tried to think up some alternate name, but she couldn't. As friendly as the man was, the warnings the Senshi had given her put her on her guard. And announcing herself as Serenity seemed like an awfully stupid move. Still, he did seem nice and he was obviously waiting for her to say something… oh, surely it couldn't hurt. "I'm Serenity," she finally said.

Endymion's eyes widened. "Serenity of the Moon Kingdom?" He looked her over, only now noticing how even though the hem of her dress was muddy, and she had burlap shawl over her shoulders, her dress was obviously no commoner's.

"Yes, I am," Serenity said.

"You shouldn't be here, Princess," Endymion said, looking around.

"Why not?" Serenity asked. "Is the rumors about the war true?"

"I'm afraid so," Endymion said. "We're doing everything we can to calm down the citizens of the Earth, as we don't want war, but the tensions are too strong."

"We?" Serenity asked, confused.

"Yes, my parents and I," Endymion said.

Serenity's eyes widened. "Are your parents the King and Queen?"

Endymion laughed. "Yes, you didn't know that? I'm Prince Endymion of the Earth."

"Oh," Serenity said, surprised.

"But you really should leave," Endymion said. "It's not safe for you here. Although my family, myself, the Shitennou- my guardians—and a few others have no animosity towards the Lunarians, the majority of the people want war. If someone found you here, all alone, it wouldn't turn out well."

"But I only just got here," Serenity said. She hated the thought of leaving the Earth so soon. "And it's been my dream to see this planet for so long, ever since I was a child."

Endymion thought about that. "Well, as long as you stay here, I don't think you'll be in much trouble. And since it's been your dream to see Earth, I simply cannot just stand by. Do you know how to ride a horse?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, I've never been taught."

"Well, then, I'll just have to teach you," Endymion said. "Once you know how to ride, you can travel far quickly, and see many beautiful sights."

"I would like that quite a lot," Serenity said, smiling.

"Here, take Phillip, he's nice and gentle." Endymion handed the reins of the horse the pale-haired man, Kunzite, had been riding earlier, over to her. Suddenly, Endymion grinned, a silly, boyish, grin. "Don't tell Kunzite, but I gave him Phillip on purpose. I prepared our horses, and I knew I didn't stand much of a chance against him for our race, so I gave him an old, slow horse to hinder him. And I took one of our finest. And it worked! I finally managed to beat him in a race."

Serenity giggled a little bit behind her hand. It was odd, she had just met this man—surely it couldn't have been more than a half hour—but she already felt like she could trust him. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Good," Endymion said. "Now, let's get on with our ride! I'll give you a boost onto the horse, since you haven't ridden before."

Endymion picked Serenity up as if she weighed nothing, and plopped her down on top of the horse, before mounting his own horse.

Serenity was already amazed, and her horse hadn't even moved yet! Just the feeling of being on a horse was so new to her. She had always been petite, and shorter than all her friends. But on a horse, she felt tall, and she felt like she could do anything.

"Now, gently nudge Phillip with your knees, that will get him to move," Endymion said.

Serenity did as she was told, and to her amazement, the horse started to move forwards slowly.

"If you want to go faster, nudge Phillip a little harder," Endymion said, riding up next to her. "And if you want him to slow down or stop, pull gently on his reins."

Serenity nodded, urging Phillip a little faster. Phillip complied, breaking into a light trot.

"This is so amazing!" She said, laughing out loud.

"So, Serenity, what made you sneak out to Earth so late in the day?" Endymion asked, teasing.

Serenity blushed. "My guardians wouldn't let me come. They said it was too dangerous, and that the Terrans hated Lunarians. But I've always wanted to see Earth, so I had to wait until my mother and her advisors were busy, and my guardians preoccupied."

"What the Moon Kingdom like?" Endymion asked. "I was there once as a child, but I don't remember much about it."

"It's a very beautiful and peaceful place," Serenity said. "The ground is a soft, pale dust. Not nearly so messy as your dirt here." She gestured towards the hem of her dress, which had gotten quite dirty. "There's one large body of water, the Lake of Serenity, which is right near the Royal Palace. And we have very impressive gardens outside the Palace, primarily filled with roses. There are some trees as well, but not nearly as many here. And outside the Palace, it's mainly trees scattered here and there, with some flowers, but not much. And we don't have grass. But aside from lacking in color, it's very beautiful. I love spending my time in the Palace gardens. The roses are my favorite; I could spend hours just smelling all of them and admiring their beauty."

"So, you like flowers, then?" Endymion asked.

"Oh, yes, I love them," Serenity said. "I always have a vase or two in my room."

"It sounds very beautiful," Endymion said. "Be careful, there's a bit of a dip in the road up ahead."

"Where are we going, anyways?" Serenity asked.

"Just through this small grove near the Palace," Endymion said. "My mother will throw a fit if I'm not at the council meeting later tonight, so we don't have much time."

"That's all right," Serenity said. "I must get back home soon, too, before anyone notices that I've been missing."

They rode in silence for a few minutes until they reached the grove Endymion was talking about. It wasn't anything fancy, just some tall trees and wildflowers, but Serenity loved it.

She dismounted her horse to pick some of the wildflowers. "There are amazing! And they smell so heavenly."

"I'm glad I could please you," Endymion said, smiling widely.

They didn't stay in the grove for long, and soon they were departing, Endymion to go to the council meeting, and Serenity to go back home.

"Goodbye, Serenity," Endymion said, kissing her hand as she turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Endymion," Serenity said, blushing a bit when he kissed her hand. She ran off to the teleport room, and Endymion watched her go with wonder. There was something different about her… he couldn't place his finger on it, but she was unlike any girl he had ever seen before. Maybe it was her radiant smile, or her natural grace and elegance. Perhaps it was her delight over the littlest things, or perhaps it was more physical—her long, streaming golden hair, her pale, creamy skin, or her large, innocent blue eyes. Whatever it was, Endymion was completely enchanted by her.

With a happy sigh, Serenity stepped out of the teleport. She was back on the Moon now; back home. It had been a wonderful evening, and she couldn't get her mind off Endymion. It wasn't just his handsome features that had her sighing over him, although they certainly didn't hinder him. He was charming and funny, he was obviously a well-educated, smart man, but he had a silly, boyish quality to him. He was perfect. Serenity's mind was in a haze as she wandered back to her room, a dreamy smile on her lips as she thought about Endymion. She didn't even notice the Senshi standing there until they spoke to her.

"And where have you been?" Enyo asked.

"Oh!" Serenity said, suddenly seeing them there. "I was.. out for a walk."

"Serenity, you're a terrible liar," Enyo said. "And besides, we looked for you everywhere, so just tell the truth."

Serenity just shook her head, refusing to be yelled at by her friends for doing what they explicitly told her not to do.

"Serenity, we're not mad at you," Aphrodite said, which Enyo snorted at.

"I am," she said.

"Well, the rest of us aren't," Aphrodite continued. "We were just worried about you. It's not like you to go wondering off without telling anyone."

"Fine," Serenity said. "I… I was on Earth."

"You were _what_?" Enyo asked, very mad now. "Did we or did we not tell you specifically that going to Earth was a bad idea? Did we not warn you about the Terrans plotting against us, or their animosity towards the Royal Lunarian Family? For Kami's sake, what were you thinking? And going by yourself? Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been? How could you—"

"Enyo," Aphrodite said softly, cutting her off. "Stop it."

Serenity's eyes were filling up with tears, and she backed away from her friends.

"But you're wrong about the Terrans!" Serenity said. "Not all of them are like that, not at all. And I wouldn't have gone alone if you hadn't refused to take me! You're all prejudiced and being unfair."

Enyo sighed. "I'm sorry, Serenity. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried about you, that's all. Earth is changing, and a war is brewing. It would have devastating results if you were caught in the middle of it."

Serenity wiped away her tears. "I know… but really, not all Terrans are hostile towards Lunarians." She paused briefly, thinking. "Although, he did say that most had become angry…"

"He?" Aphrodite asked. "Did you meet someone?"

"Oh, umm.." Serenity blushed, embarrassed at having let that slip.

"Serenity, we're your guardians," Athena said. "Not to mention your best friends. Can't you tell us?"

"Fine," Serenity sighed. "Yes, I met someone. And he's kind, and funny, and a complete gentleman. His name is Endymion."

"You mean Prince Endymion?" Aphrodite asked, incredulous. "Crown Prince of the Earth, and heir to the Terran throne? _That_ Endymion?"

"Yes, that Endymion," Serenity said a bit defiantly. "Is there something wrong with that?

"Well, I don't know…" Aphrodite said. "I'll be the last person to invade in matters of love, but shouldn't you think this through a bit, Serenity?"

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked, defensive of herself. "It was just one evening, nothing serious. I mean, all we did was go horseback riding! And even if I _did_ love him, is that such of a problem?"

"It's just that being the heirs to the thrones of two opposing planets it most likely won't end well," Metis said, speaking up for the first time. "We don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's nothing, really," Serenity said, but she knew she was lying, as did the Senshi. "Why do you guys have to be so cautious and prejudiced? Just because he's the Earth Crown Prince doesn't mean he'll hurt me! In fact, I'll bet he's a better person than most Lunarians!"

"Let's not argue anymore," Aphrodite said. "It's getting late, and we need to wash your dress before Queen Serenity figured out what you've been up to. Those stains couldn't have come from anywhere else except Earth."

Serenity undressed and changed into her nightgown, handing her soiled dress over to her friends. Thanks to the genius of Athena, who knew a fair amount about cleaning, the dress was successfully cleaned using some lemon juice and lots of scrubbing. No one except Serenity and her guardians would need to know about her little trip to Earth. And what Queen Serenity didn't know couldn't hurt her, right?

Serenity slept late the next day, only waking until her mother came to call her to breakfast.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, Serenity," Queen Serenity said as they walked along the corridors to the breakfast room. "With all of the negotiations with Earth, and war on the horizon, I simply haven't had time. But I hope soon this will be resolved, and then things will be back to normal."

"It's all right, Mother," Serenity said. "I understand completely." Besides, she thought to herself, the busier the Queen was, the more opportunities Serenity had to sneak off to Earth.

"You will make a fine queen one day, Serenity," the Queen said, smiling at her daughter. "And I hope you will meet someone soon who you find suitable to be the future king. Perhaps at you coming out ball…. That's where I met your father, you know."

Serenity cringed slightly at the mention of finding a man. The only man she could ever imagine herself marrying was Endymion, but she doubted that would be possible. Besides, she barely knew him, it was just a silly infatuation with his good looks and charm.

"Oh, really?" Serenity said, focusing on the last part of her mother's sentence. She was intrigued by the mention of her father, Queen Serenity hardly ever spoke about him. All that Serenity knew was that the King and Queen were kind and gentle rulers, but a war with Mars had erupted, and the King was killed in battle. Serenity never really knew her father, since he had died when she was only 3, but she had vague memories of a golden-haired man with a large beard smiling and laughing, and calling her Sere.

"Yes, he was from a noble family on the Moon, but his lineage was from Uranus. That was when we formed the allegiance with Uranus, you see, our marriage helped seal that. It was a political marriage, but one of love as well. We married when I was only 17, and he only 25." Queen Serenity stopped for a moment, as if lost in memories. "But yes, that was quite some time ago. I hope that you will be as fortunate as I was, and be able to pick a man that betters your kingdom and yourself."

They'd arrived at the breakfast room now, and a small feast was laid out on the tables for them. They ate mostly in silence, only passing the time with idle chitchat.

The day passed uneventfully, full of council meetings and tutoring sessions. They only interesting part was taking up dance lessons in preparation for the ball. Serenity had always been told she was naturally graceful and elegant, but she had never had the opportunity to dance at balls before. However, even that barely excited her, because that night, when everyone was busy, Serenity was going to sneak off to Earth again. She had to see Endymion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews make the world go 'round! :)<strong>


	3. Moonlight Rendezvous

**AN: 'Ello everyone! Sorry for the delay in update, I really wanted to write this sooner. But, unfortunately, 3 weeks of ballet camp and then 2 weeks of musical theatre camp left me to exhausted to do anything other than relax after I got home. And then.. I just got lazy and procrastinated. :P But here it is, in all its glory! Thanks very much to the reviewers of last chapter: Anonymous,****camelotprincess1****, ****Sailor sun1234****, and James Birdsong. You guys keep me going when I feel frustrated with my story. :) Oh, also, apologies for any typos/mistakes. This is a first draft, because I'm much too impatient to edit it, and then post later.**

**DISCLAIMER: Regardless of how little the Silver Millennium is mentioned, I do not own these characters, or the show. :(**

"Endymion? Hello, Earth to Endymion? Endy!"

Endymion was snapped out of his thoughts, blinking in surprise at the hand waving in front of his face.

"Sorry about that, Jadeite," Endymion said. "Where were we?"

"Yeesh, it's not like you to space out like that," Jadeite said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Endymion lied. Truthfully, he had been thinking of Serenity. But he knew Jadeite wouldn't be happy if he found out he had a midnight rendezvous with the Moon Princess. Jadeite might be the most understanding, and fun-loving general of the four, but it was still his duty to protect Endymion and the Earth, and it was a duty Endymion knew he took seriously.

Jadeite looked suspicious for a moment, but he shrugged his shoulders, picked up his fencing sword and with a grin, stabbed Endymion in the shoulder. "I win this match!"

"Hey!" Endymion proclaimed, raising his own fencing sword. "That's cheating!"

But Jadeite's grin just widened, and he took at another aim at Endymion. "What are you going to do about it?"

Endymion grinned back, and lunged forward to attack, but Jadeite easily dodged it. Jadeite was a technically skilled fencer, and one of the best in the kingdom, but he was too reckless. Endymion knew if he could just avoid Jadeite's attacks, sooner or later, he would made a careless mistake. That moment came soon, when Jadeite threw all of his weight into his attack, locking swords with Endymion. But Jadeite had thrown himself off-balance, and Endymion easily pushed him away, leaving him open, and countered with his own attack.

Jadeite hung his head, admitting defeat. "Next time, eh, Endy?"

Endymion took off his helmet and shook hands with his friend and opponent.

Serenity sighed, staring at herself in her mirror. She longed to see Endymion again, but now that the Senshi knew about it, it would be that much harder to sneak out. Although they had been relatively understanding when they found out she had been to Earth, they told her she couldn't ever go back. They didn't understand that Endymion would never hurt her, and he would never let anyone else hurt her.

A knock on the door startled Serenity, and she turned to see Aphrodite poking her head in. "Can I come in?" she asked.

Serenity nodded, and Aphrodite came over to where Serenity was sitting. Picking up the silver and pearl encrusted hairbrush from the vanity table, Aphrodite let out Serenity's hair, and started brushing it.

"You know, you have such beautiful hair," Aphrodite said. "It's such a pretty shade of gold, and so long and silky."

Aphrodite sighed, and set down the hairbrush. "I know you want to see him, Serenity, but you can't. You have to understand that we're just looking out for your best interests."

"But why?" Serenity said, looking at Aphrodite in the mirror. "Why can't I see him again? He's so kind and gentle, and he's against the war with the Moon."

"Serenity, I am perfectly willing to believe Endymion means you or the Moon Kingdom no harm," Aphrodite said gently. "But Earth is at war with the Moon, and being the heir to the Moon Kingdom throne, it is simply too dangerous for you to travel there."

Serenity cast her eyes downward. "I know… but please, Aphrodite, I just _need_ to see him again."

Aphrodite studied Serenity's face for a moment before replying. "Do you love him? Do you truly, honestly love him?"

Serenity was surprised by the question. "I… I don't know. I barely know him, and we've only just met, but… I just feel like I know him, like I can trust him, and like… like I love him."

Aphrodite sighed. "I cannot stop you, then."

"Really?" Serenity asked, looking up, excitement and surprise tingeing her voice.

"Yes, really. As the Senshi of Love, I cannot prevent you from being with the man you love. Because I think you do, indeed, love him. But please, be careful, Serenity. It is a dangerous thing to, and I shouldn't be allowing it."

"Thank you Aphrodite," Serenity said, standing up and giving her friend a warm hug. "I will be careful, I promise."

"You must wait until nightfall," Aphrodite said. "I'll cover for you, so you can escape easily. But listen to me, Serenity. This must be the last time you see him. It's risky enough letting you go tonight, but I fear something could happen if you continued to go."

"But Aphrodite, I thought you said you couldn't stop me…" Serenity said.

"I can't prevent you from seeing him one last time," Aphrodite corrected. "Because as the Senshi of Love I can tell how deeply you feel for him, and I don't want to stop you. But as Sailor Venus, the leader of the Senshi and defender of the Moon, protector of the Princess, I cannot allow you to do anything that could harm you."

Serenity hung her head. "I understand."

Aphrodite smiled at her friend. "Now hurry along, I think Queen Serenity wants you in the throne room."

Serenity gathered up her skirts, and ran off to meet her mother.

Endymion sighed, staring at the moon in the sky. He wished he could see Serenity again, but he didn't know whether she could come to Earth again. He supposed he could try to sneak off to the Moon, but he rarely had any time to himself. Either he was with the Shitennou, his guardians and closest friends, or he was shadowing his mother and father so he could learn how the kingdom was run. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Zoisite had come into the room until the man cleared his throat, alerting Endymion to his presence.

"Zoisite!" Endymion said. "You surprised me. What are you doing here?"

"It's the library, my liege," Zoisite said, looking like he was holding back laughter at Endymion's question. "I was coming here to read, as I do most evenings."

"Oh. Uh, right," Endymion said. "Say, Zoisite, you read a lot… what do you know about the Moon Kingdom?"

"The Moon Kingdom?" Zoisite asked. "Why do you want to know?"

Endymion shrugged. "Just curious. Besides, it looks like we will be going to war with them, regardless of my parent's wishes. It's best to be informed."

"Well, I don't know much," Zoisite said. "It's a peaceful kingdom, ruled by Queen Serenity. The kingdoms of Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter have all pledged their allegiance to the Moon, and in turn the five planets are all united against outside forces."

"Hmm.." Endymion said. "Thank you, Zoisite."

"Any time, my liege," Zoisite said, bowing, but Endymion just rolled his eyes. Zoisite was the most insistent on referring to Endymion as 'my liege', so Endymion didn't fight it. He had known him since they were children, but Zoisite had the hardest time not being formal around Endymion. Once Endymion got him to loosen him up, though, the two had some fun times together.

"Endymion…" Zoisite said.

Endymion had been walking out of the room, but he turned to face his friend. "Yes?"

"I was conferring with the King and Queen earlier, and I think you should go discuss with them. The riots have been getting worse."

Endymion sighed. The people of the Earth Kingdom wanted war against the Moon Kingdom, claiming that the Lunarians were to blame for everything that went wrong. He didn't know what had caused it all, but it was a drastic change from the normal peaceful behavior of the Terrans. His parents, the King and Queen, and himself had been trying to calm them down, but in general they had been failing.

"Thank you, Zoisite," he said. "I will go see if there's something I can do."

Serenity walked into the throne room, bowing before the Queen. "You called for me, Mother?"

"Yes, I'm glad you're here," Queen Serenity said. "I wanted to see how your dancing lessons are coming along. This upcoming ball is very important, and I want everyone to see how lovely the Princess is. I also expect you to socialize with the important political figures from the other kingdoms. You will one day be Queen of the Moon Kingdom, and I want to make sure the other kingdoms will be loyal to you. And what better time to do it than at a ball?"

Serenity resisted the urge to make a face. She wasn't irresponsible, and she knew what her duties were as Princess, but she had been hoping that since it was her first ball, she could just enjoy it with her friends and perhaps find romance, as well. But she understood the importance of keeping the loyalties of the other kingdoms, so she smiled and said, "Of course, Mother."

Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter. "Good. I'm glad you understand. Now, why don't you go run off to the seamstress to see how your dress is coming along, I have a council meeting with Luna and Artemis which will be starting soon."

Serenity bowed, and turned from the room, seeing Artemis and Luna—her mother's advisor's as well as her guardians—enter the room as she left.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, most of it spent chatting with her friends, or tending to her garden. Before long, dusk was starting to fall, and Serenity eagerly anticipated her second meeting with Endymion. Enyo, Athena and Metis all headed back to the Palace to do a last patrol of the grounds, but Aphrodite stayed, saying she's catch up in a minute. Aphrodite took Serenity by the hand, and silently led her to the teleport room in the Palace.

"Do you have everything you need?" Aphrodite asked.

Serenity nodded, and pulled the burlap sack she'd used before from behind the teleport.

"Be careful," Aphrodite said, warning her friend one last time. "And remember, this is the last time you can see him. Make it worthwhile."

"I will," Serenity said, promising to both be careful and make it worthwhile.

And with one final hug of gratitude for her friend, Serenity stepped into the teleport.

There was a rush of bright light, and then Serenity was gone. As soon as she stepped onto the marble of the Earth Kingdom palace, she was suddenly nervous. What if she got caught by a guard? What if she couldn't find Endymion? What if he didn't want to see her? Millions of other thoughts flooded her mind, but she pushed them aside, and snuck out the door, out to where she had met Endymion the previous night. As she got closer to the lake, she was relieved to see the horse he had been riding yesterday resting by the lake. After a moment's more search, she spotted Endymion himself, swimming in the clear lake. Serenity stifled a giggle behind her hand as she crept closer for a better look. She was spying, on a man! And a half-naked man at that! It felt so indecent, but that was what made it so exciting. As she got closer and closer she paid less attention to what she doing, and a twig snapped loudly under her foot.

Endymion turned around, startled, but then relaxed, a smile spreading across his face.

"Serenity, I know you're there," he said.

Shyly, Serenity stepped out. She didn't know why she was suddenly so self-conscious. She had traveled to a different planet, a planet where it might be dangerous for her, all because she wanted to see this man.

"I'm glad you're here," Endymion said as he got out of the lake, putting back on his shirt. "I'm glad _you're_ here," Serenity said. "I was so nervous as soon as I stepped out of the teleport, I had no idea if I'd be able to find you."

"I thought maybe I should wait be the lake, just in case," Endymion said, smiling at her. "Good thing I did! Oh, I nearly forgot!"

Endymion walked over to where is horse was, and pulled something out of his sack.

"Here," he said, handing Serenity a beautiful red rose. "You mentioned you love roses, and red happens to be my specialty."

"Oh, Endymion!" Serenity gasped. "It's so beautiful."

"You like it, then?" he asked her.

"Of course!" Serenity said. She took off her burlap shawl, and gently placed the rose on top of it.

Smiling at Endymion, she wandered over towards the edge of the lake, dipping her toes in the water cautiously. It felt delightful, cool but not too cold. She was so preoccupied with the beautiful way the moon shone on the lake's surface, that she didn't hear Endymion sneaking up behind her before it was too later. She felt a wave of water splash over her legs, and she turned around with a gasp to see Endymion grinning devilishly at her.

"Why, you!" Serenity exclaimed, not even sure what to say. In return, she pushed water back at him, but he retaliated by grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him deeper into the water. Serenity giggled and laughed as her dress got wet, trying to plant her feet firmly in the ground, and then giggling even more when Endymion easily pulled her free. In one fell swoop he picked Serenity up into his arms and swam out until he was waist deep in the water.

"Let me go!" Serenity shrieked, but she was loving it. "Put me down!"

"Put you down?" Endymion said. "Well.. okay."

He shrugged and dropped Serenity into the lake, grinning at her when she surfaced.

"You… I can't believe you did that!" Serenity sputtered. "I said put me down!"

"So I did," Endymion said. He pulled her a little closer, and then whispered in her ear, "You look even more beautiful like this, you know. Soaking wet and shining in the moonlight."

Serenity blushed fiercely, looking into his deep blue eyes. He was handsome, certainly. Any fool could tell that he was gifted with good looks. But that wasn't what attracted Serenity to him. He just… he exuded comfort and kindness, but he was also playful and childish, as well as serious and majestic. Serenity was suddenly so overwhelmed with the thought that she would never see this man again. Tears began to fill her eyes, and she dropped her head.

"What is it?" Endymion asked gently, lifting her head and wiping away her tears.

"I… I can't..." Serenity was starting to cry in earnest now, sobs racking through her small frame. "I can't see you anymore! They… they won't allow me!"

"Shh," Endymion soothed. "It will all be okay."

Serenity tried to nod her head, but she was sobbing too hard, her hands covering her face.

"Shhh, Serenity," Endymion said, tenderly pulling her hands away from her face. "Serenity, look at me."

She looked up, still crying. Endymion gently pulled her towards him, and kissed her. Serenity melted the instant their lips met. It was as if they were… one. She felt such a strong connection with this man, though she had met only a day ago. Aphrodite always talked of 'true love' and 'soul mates' but Serenity never thought it could be as intense as this. Was this what it felt like to be in love, to find your soul mate? Serenity figured it couldn't be anything else.

A moment later, Endymion pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Serenity's. "We will find a way, Serenity. We will find a way to be together. I promise."

Serenity was surprised to hear such fire in his voice, so rough with emotion. She nodded, and Endymion pulled her into an embrace.

Back at the Moon Kingdom, Aphrodite was fretting. She really shouldn't have let Serenity go to Earth. At least, not alone. Surely Serenity hadn't been gone for more than half an hour… Aphrodite figured she could track her pretty easily. How far could she have gone? Aphrodite was about to step into the teleport, but she paused. Then again, she had promised Serenity she could have one last meeting with Endymion, and she didn't want to interfere with her Princess' love. But it was dangerous, and she was first and foremost the guardian and protector of the Princess… so it was decided, then.

Aphrodite stepped into the teleport marked for Earth, and in a flash of bright lights, she was gone. She arrived in what seemed to be the teleport room of the Earth Kingdom. It made sense, but it still made Aphrodite nervous. She hadn't been to Earth in quite some time, and being in the Palace at such a time of unrest was worrying, and dangerous.

Aphrodite saw that there was a door slightly open at the side of the room, and she quickly slipped out. Surely Serenity couldn't have gotten far… There was a hill and a lake, but there was a horse resting by the lake, and Aphrodite didn't want to encounter anyone other than Serenity. Even though she was sure the Terran Prince, Endymion was just as kind and gentle as Serenity said he was, Aphrodite still wanted to avoid all Terrans if possible. She heard a snap behind her, and quickly looked around. Where did that come from?

Take a deep breath, she reminded herself. She was the leader of the Senshi, and had been participating in covert operations since she was eight. This was no time to get nervous. Aphrodite was still looking behind her as she rounded the corner of the Palace… and bumped into the chest of someone entirely different than Serenity.


	4. Reminiscence and Farewells

**AN: Wow, sorry about the delay in updating! I really wanted to work on this sooner, but high school started, and then a lot of other things got in the way, and as a result, I didn't have much time for writing. But here is chapter 4, in all it's glory, and please enjoy! Thanks to Jennie Benny, ****midnightblue08****, Ariadne Sailor of the Stars, ****Serentiy Moon Goddess****, and boston for reviewing. You really don't know how much reviews mean to me, so please keep them coming! Also, please note that I ****_may not be updating in a little while._**** It's not too bad, considering my general update habits, but another update probably won't happen until December, because November is National Novel Writing Month, with the goal being writing a 50,000 word novel, all in November. So I will be rather occupied! But I promise as soon as it's done, I'll update soon after. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aphrodite gasped as she bumped into the mysterious man. He was tall, with the build of a warrior, and he was dressed in what looked like knight's clothes. Aphrodite couldn't help but notice that he was also quite handsome, with long silvery white hair, and piercing grey eyes that were narrowed at her in suspicion.<p>

"Who are you?" the man asked, drawing his sword.

Aphrodite pulled herself up to her full height, and looked the man in the eye. "I am Princess Aphrodite of Venus, the Senshi of Love, leader of the Senshi, and protector of the Moon Princess. And who are you?"

"I am Shitennou Kunzite of the Earth Kingdom, leader of the Shitennou, and protector of the Earth Prince. What business do you have here? The Earth and the Moon are not on friendly terms. I would advise you to leave." He still held out his sword, but he lowered it slightly.

"My business here is nothing you need to know," Aphrodite said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to."

Kunzite didn't lower his sword. "I cannot let you pass. I do not know the Lunarians opinion of us Terrans, but as we are on the verge of war, you are not welcome here. I would not like to fight a lady, so I advise you to leave before I am forced to take action in the name of protecting my planet."

Aphrodite glowered. "I may be a lady, but I am also a highly trained warrior. I have no quarrel with you, your kingdom or your planet, but I have matters here that seek my urgent attention. However, if you will not let me pass, I will not stand idly by." Aphrodite drew out her Love-Me chain, and twirled it around her body, ready to strike if provoked.

Kunzite hesitated. He would hate to cause unnecessary conflict, especially when relations between their two kingdoms were stretched so tight, but he had no way of knowing if she was telling the truth. He was just about to try and convince her to leave once more, or fight if necessary, when a voice cried out.

"Wait! Stop!"

Both Aphrodite and Kunzite turned to the source of the voice. Princess Serenity was running towards them, Prince Endymion close behind.

"Please, don't fight," she said. "This must be a misunderstanding."

"Really, Kunzite, it's no big deal," Endymion said.

"But, my liege, with situations between the Earth and the Moon so tense, surely you don't think it's a good idea to let a Moon Kingdom warrior wander around the Earth, do you? And also, what in Kami's name is the Moon Princess doing here?" Kunzite asked.

"Oh. That," Endymion said. "Um, well, you see.." He nervously cleared his throat a few times, and absent-mindedly picked up Serenity's hand. "Serenity and I… err, that is, the Moon Princess and I, um, we…"

Kunzite groaned, seeing his Prince holding hands with the Moon Princess, and calling her Serenity. "Don't tell me. You've become romantically involved?"

In response, Endymion just gave a slightly chagrined smile.

Kunzite groaned again, and buried his face in his hands. "Endymion, my liege… with all due respect, what were you _thinking_?"

"I wasn't," Endymion started.

"I can see that," Kunzite muttered under his breath.

Endymion gave him a look, and then continued. "As I was saying, I wasn't thinking, or planning, it just sort of… happened. Please, Kunzite, don't be too angry."

Kunzite shook his head. "If only you could have chosen a better time, it could unite the two kingdoms… but war is about to break out, Endymion. Surely you realize that this relationship cannot last."

"I know," Endymion said, hanging his head.

"And that is why I am here," Aphrodite said. "Come, Serenity, we must be going back."

"But, it has hardly been any time at all!" Serenity said, her eyes getting teary.

"I know, I'm sorry," Aphrodite said, her heart breaking for her Princess. Oh, how she wished that her Princess and the Earth Prince could be together… for now that she was by both of them, she could see how strong their bond was. Such a bond was very hard to come by, and painful and difficult to break off. But for the good of her kingdom, for the life of her Princess, she had to separate them.

"Can't we have just a little more time?" Serenity pleaded, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Just an hour or two more, less even! Just a moment. Please." Serenity whispered, her voice breaking at the end.

"Oh, Serenity," Aphrodite sighed, staring at the girl before her. "I am sorry. But your time is up. Perhaps someday, if things quiet down, you can find a way back. But for the time being, you cannot see each other anymore.

Serenity turned to Endymion, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, Serenity, it's okay," Endymion soothed her, just as he had before. He kissed the top of her head, and then tilted her head up to kiss her on the lips. "We'll find a way, I promise."

Aphrodite turned her head away. The moment was so tender, she felt like she was intruding. She hated being the one tearing them apart, but she had no choice. After a minute, Aphrodite placed her hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Come, Serenity," she said.

Serenity nodded meekly and followed.

Back at the Moon Kingdom Palace, Serenity sat in her room, brooding. She couldn't bear to be apart from Endymion, but what choice did she have? Aphrodite allowed her a brief visit, but she had now forbidden their relationship. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Sure, her guardians might be forbidding her to visit Earth or Endymion again, but why should that stop her? It might be their duty to protect her, but she was still a princess. And besides, she knew no harm would come to her when she was with Endymion. She had snuck out before, she could do it again. She knew it would be difficult, but she could do it. A knock sounded on Serenity's door, startling her.

"Can I come in?" Queen Serenity said, poking her head through the door.

"Of course, Mother," Serenity said.

"Well, I wanted to check some details about the upcoming ball with you," Queen Serenity said. "Although the ball is, of course, in honor of the King of Mars, who has recently decided to completely join the alliance of the Moon, and pledge his loyalty to us, there will be many other important political figures there. And since you will someday be Queen of the Silver Millenium, and take over my throne, it is important that you are well prepared. The Prince of Mars, Enyo's older brother, is a good candidate for marriage."

Serenity's eyes opened in shock. She knew that it was important to make diplomatic relations, and eventually marry someone who could benefit the kingdom, but she didn't expect things to be happening so soon. She had hoped she could have a little more time, and after this war with Earth was over—if it even began, Serenity was still stunned that the Terrans supposedly hated the Lunarians so much—she could marry Endymion. It would be perfect. After a war, the Moon would be looking to strengthen their ties to the Earth, and what better way then having the Crown Princess of the Moon marry the Crown Prince of the Earth?

Queen Serenity must have noticed her daughter's shocked expression. "Don't worry, you don't have to marry right away. But it is important to start searching for someone who could benefit your kingdom. And since Mars has just pledged their full loyalty to the Moon, it would be great to solidify it with something such as a marriage. I really hope you can marry for love… I know that loveless marriages are one of the worst things to be put through… but being royalty means certain obligations, and one of those obligations is making a marriage that will benefit your kingdom."

"What do you mean, you know about loveless marriages?" Serenity asked her mother. "I thought you and Father were in love."

"Oh, we were," the Queen said. "I loved him dearly, he was my perfect match in everything, and I was lucky to find a man I loved who could also profit my kingdom. But before I met him, I was very nearly married to the Prince of Neptune. Neptune and Uranus joined our alliance at the same time, so a marriage to either would have been greatly beneficial. The Prince of Neptune courted me, and my parents wanted me to marry him. The King and Queen of Neptune wanted it as well, and my parents had even drawn up a marriage contract with them. I wasn't given a choice in the matter, I was told I would marry him. Ichirou, he was called. I never liked him, he was too harsh, too cold. He was a war general, despite being only 20, and was wall thought of among his people. He was so unfriendly, in all the time I knew him, I don't think I ever saw him smile, not once. I don't thin he even loved me, to him I was just a pretty, young girl who he could show off, and get sons off of."

"What happened next?" Serenity asked, intrigued. Her mother was always so composed, so regal, Serenity had never imagined that maybe the Queen was a young girl not unlike herself, before she ascended the throne.

"Well, I ran away. I had already met your father, and although we'd only shared a few dances, I felt like I had to find him. He was visiting the Moon for a business trip, and we talked. He confessed that he was disappointed when my marriage to Ichirou was announced, for he had been planning to ask for my hand in marriage. I went back to my parents, and begged them to call off my marriage. They eventually conceded, although it nearly caused a war with Neptune, right after they had joined our alliance. But your father and I were married, and we were very much in love. We had several wonderful years together, until…" Queen Serenity's voice trailed away. Her eyes had glazed over, as if she were lost in the past, but then she shook her head slightly, and smiled sadly at her daughter. "Well. You know the rest of the story. Now, enough of this chitchat. I got so distracted with reminiscing that I completely forgot to tell you that there's a council meeting in a few hours, which I want you to sit in on. It's about time you started attending more, and not just as a bystander. I want the kingdom to love you as Queen just as much as they do now."

Serenity nodded her head, too distracted by her mother's story to even think about the council meeting. She hated the council meetings, they were boring and dull. It was full of various diplomats who discussed wars, peace treaties, and politics.

The council meeting was, as Serenity had predicted, mind-numbingly dull. The main topic of discussion had been the war with Earth. Although she was very interested in that subject, the way they discussed it held no interest for her. Later that night, after the council meeting had finished, and Serenity had managed to slip away from her guardians, she headed towards the teleport room. She stepped into the teleport to Earth, and felt the whirl of power. A second later, she was stepping out into the Terran Palace, but in her haste, she tripped and pushed a button on the teleport. She shrugged, figuring she would worry about it later. She headed towards the door, excited to see the lake again, and dip her toes in the water, before searching for Endymion. She pushed against the door, but it didn't budge. She tried again, but it was clearly locked. Serenity heard voices coming her way. She could hear much, but she picked out a few words.

"…War with the Moon… those stupid Lunarians, thinking they're better than us… hope this will put them in their place… don't know why everyone is so eager to join their alliance… hope they all die, right down to that meddling queen and her daughter…"

Serenity backed away, a hand over her mouth. These people were clearly not like Endymion. The voices were getting louder, and the footsteps coming closer, Serenity gave the door one last shove, but it wouldn't move. In a last desperate attempt, Serenity got into the teleport again, hoping to be safe back on Earth. But the teleport wouldn't budge. Serenity must have messed something up when she hit that button… but she didn't know how to change it back! Serenity looked around, tears filling her eyes in panic. She was stuck in the Terran Palace, with no way out, and hostile Terrans were coming her way.


	5. Deep Conversations and Narrow Escapes

**AN: Sorry about the delay in update! I was super busy over the holidays, plus rehearsals for Nutcracker. Anyways, I'll try to update again sooner next time. I have to say, it makes me pretty disappointed that I only got one review. :( (And for awhile there, it looked like I wouldn't get any!) I devote hours of my time and energy to this story, and I do it all for free. The only payment I get is reviews, so please leave me one, even if it's just a simple 'I liked it' or whatever you want to say. (Although constructive criticism is always welcome.)**

**That being said, thanks very much to ****sakanascales876**** for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Serenity was frantically searching for a hiding place when the Terrans entered the room.<p>

"You there!" one of them called. He was a tall, muscular man. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well…" Serenity hesitantly said.

"She looks like a serving girl," the other man said. "Where do you work?"

Serenity let out a sigh of relief as she wasn't recognized. She thanked Kami that she'd remembered to change into one of her more simple dresses, and put her burlap shawl on. She'd tied her hair into a slightly different style as well.

"I work in the kitchens," Serenity said, naming the first lace that came to mind.

"Don't you know this place is off-limits?" the second man said. "What are you doing meddling with the teleports?"

"I was just… out for a walk," Serenity said. "And I.. got lost."

The first man snorted. "We'll see if the King believes your story. Come with us."

Serenity's eyes widened in fear, but she knew she had no choice, so she followed the two men down winding corridors until they came to two grand doors with guards standing by either side. They pushed open the door, and Serenity was pushed in by the men. There was a line of people, and at the other end of the room the King and Queen sat. Serenity craned her neck, and was relieved to see Endymion sitting off to the side of his parents. The line moved along slowly, with each person coming up in front of the King and Queen, before leaving. From what Serenity could hear, some were asking favors, and some were being doled out punishment. Finally, Serenity was up before the King and Queen. Serenity glanced over at Endymion, and saw his eyes widened in surprise when he recognized her.

"All right, what's the story for this one?" The King asked.

"She's a serving girl in the kitchens, Your Highness," one of the men who had brought Serenity in said. "We found her snooping around the teleport room. Claims she got lost."

"Is this true?" the King asked Serenity.

Serenity nodded her head. "I, um… went to go get something for the kitchens. I took a wrong turn, and ended up in the teleport room."

She hoped the King would believe her, she'd never been a very convincing liar.

"What were you going to get?' the King asked.

She winced, hoping he wouldn't ask that. She frantically thought about the kitchens n the Moon Kingdom, which she had frequented as a child. While stocked full with food, reserves of food were kept in storehouses a short distance away. Although generally nit needed, serving girls did have to periodically go and fetch more food, particularly when a feast was being prepared. She prayed the Earth Kingdom was the same.

"I had to go get some more… potatoes, Your Highness," she said. "We needed more."

"Hmm…" the King said. "Well, regardless of your intentions, I can't have serving girls poking around forbidden areas, especially not on feast days, when all hands are needed."

Serenity let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I think a simple dock of pay will suffice," the King said. "Your regular payment of 5 bronze coins will be withheld. Send word to the kitchens. What's your name?"

"Emi," Serenity said, thinking of the woman who ran the kitchens back on the Moon Kingdom.

"Tell Mistress Kameko to withhold the payment for Emi," the King said, turning to a man standing to his left.

The man nodded, and left the room.

"You're excused," the King said.

Serenity turned around and walked back out of the room, thanking Kami it hadn't been any worse. If she had been discovered as the Moon Princess, it would not have been a pretty sight. That much Serenity was sure of. She slipped out of the room, and headed back towards the teleport room.

Endymion had been idly sitting by, watching his father handle various petitions from the people. He sat in on many of these, and although it was a good learning experience, it wasn't terribly interesting. So when a young woman entered, dressed like a commoner, but undoubtedly Serenity, Endymion was surprised, to say the least. He watched the entire exchange carefully, and relaxed when his father didn't recognize Serenity. Even though the King and Queen of Earth were against the war, Endymion wasn't sure what would happen if his father knew that Princess Serenity was visiting Earth. After Serenity left, Endymion made a quick excuse to his parents, and left the room. He went towards the teleport room, thinking that might be where Serenity had gone. Sure enough, he found her pushing buttons on the teleport, and frowning.

"Serenity," Endymion said.

Serenity jumped a little, startled, but relaxed when she saw who it was. "Endymion!"

"What are you doing here, Serenity?" he asked. "It's dangerous to come here."

"I know," she said. "But I wanted to see you."

Endymion smiled, pulling her into his arms. "I always want to see you, but in future, you shouldn't come, unless we've set up a time and place to meet. Things are only getting more tense."

"Well, I mainly came, because there's news I wanted to share with you," Serenity said. "In one week, my mother will be hosting a ball, in honor of the King of Mars, who's visiting. However, it's also my coming out ball, seeing as I am nearly 16, and I'd love you to be there," Serenity said.

"I'll do my best to make it," Endymion said. "But I can't make any promises. It's becoming increasingly difficult to slip away.'

Serenity chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. "How are things? My mother doesn't tell me much about the tension with Earth."

"It's… well, tense," Endymion said. "I've been trying to figure out the cause of all of this, while my parents are trying to calm their subjects. But I just don't understand it. It started completely out of the blue. I don't think we can prevent a full-on war."

He raked a hand through his hair, sounding tense.

"But for now," he said, smiling down at Serenity. "I have something to show you. Come with me."

He unlocked the door out of the palace, and led her by the hand down to the stables.

"Whoa there," Endymion said as one of the horses whinnied loudly. He carefully let two horses out of their stalls, one a brown, slow moving horse, and the other pure black, and stomping its feet impatiently.

"Remember Phillip?" Endymion asked, handing her the reins to the brown horse.

Serenity smiled at the horse, and rubbed its neck. They led their horses out of the stable, and Serenity put her foot in the stirrup and hauled herself onto the horse. It was a little difficult, but she was proud of herself for doing it all herself. Endymion smiled at her, and nudged his horse forward.

"Follow me," he said.

"Where are we going?" Serenity asked.

"You'll see," was all Endymion said.

They rode for a little while at a medium pace, before he dismounted at the edge of a forest.

"We're here," he said. "Well, almost. We'll go on foot from here."

Serenity dismounted her horse as well, and followed Endymion into the forest. He led the way, pushing aside branches so she could get through easier. Finally, he pushed through some hanging vines, and they entered a clearing.

She gasped as she looked around. It was a small clearing, but the ground was covered in wildflowers, and several fruit trees stood, ripe fruit hanging from their branches. It was late summer, and the perfect time for fruit to be picked. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the small pond at the edge of the clearing.

"Wow, Endymion… this is beautiful!" Serenity said.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, making Serenity blush. "Still, I'm glad you enjoy it. If you can, meet me back by the lake at midday, in three days. It's even better here when the sun is shining brightly."

"I'll do my best to get away," she said, sighing happily as she leaned against Endymion.

For that moment, everything was perfect.

Back at the Moon Palace, Aphrodite was searching for Serenity. She had stopped by the Princess' quarters, planning to offer her help with Serenity's harp lessons. Serenity had been help on a difficult part she was working on for the upcoming visit from the King of Mars, and Aphrodite was the best harpist in the Palace. Only when Aphrodite had gotten there, the Princess was nowhere to be found. Aphrodite had searched high and low, checking all of the Princess' regular places, but she eventually came to the conclusion that Serenity was not in the Palace. And Serenity wouldn't have left the Palace without some occasion, or at the very least, a small guard.

Aphrodite knew there was only one place Serenity could be, but she had been hoping she was wrong. With a reluctant sigh, Aphrodite headed towards the teleport room. She stepped into the one marked for Earth, and a minute later stepped out into the Terran Palace. She glanced around her surroundings, and headed towards the door that led outside. It was locked, but a few hairpins later, it wasn't anymore. Locks had never been that much of a challenge for Aphrodite. Metis was better, but she never used the skill unless she had to.

Aphrodite realized as she exited the Terran Palace that she had no clue where Serenity might be. She was just about to go back to the Moon to get some help, when a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Lady Venus, am I correct?"

Aphrodite glanced over and saw the man she had run into on her previous visit to Earth. "Lord Kunzite," she said, bowing her head slightly in greeting.

"What brings you here?" he asked. "Looking for the Princess?"

Aphrodite was taken aback. "How did you know?"

Kunzite smiled slightly. "I went down to the stables earlier to go for a short ride. Only when I got there, I discovered two of our horses missing, and, after a bit of searching, the Prince was nowhere to be found."

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Aphrodite asked. "I'm afraid I really don't know my way around Earth."

Kunzite shook his head. "I've been looking for them, but I can't figure out where they've went."

Aphrodite sighed, and plopped down on the ground. "Well, Serenity will have to pass by here to get to the teleport room. I'm not leaving until she gets here. I need a few words with her."

"Mind if I keep you company?" Kunzite asked. "I'd like a few words with the Prince as well."

Aphrodite shrugged, and gestured at the ground net to her. "Go ahead. Don't really need to ask my permission, seeing as I am technically trespassing here."

"Ah yes," Kunzite said. "Well, I don't mind."

"Anyways, sorry about last time," Aphrodite said. "When I got kind of… defensive. I didn't know if you could be trusted, and I needed to find Serenity."

"There's no need to apologize," Kunzite said. "I was just as defensive as you were."

A moment passed, and then Kunzite added, "What do you mean you didn't know if I could be trusted? Do you trust me now?"

Aphrodite considered that for a moment. "I trust Serenity," she said finally. "And she trusts Endymion, and he seems to trust you. So yes, I trust you."

"Well, I suppose that's nice to know," Kunzite said. "For what it's worth, I trust you, too."

"Well, that's nice to know," Aphrodite said, smiling.

A few minutes passed in silence, before Kunzite spoke again. "What are the Lunarians opinion of the Terrans?"

"It's hard to say," Aphrodite said. "Most of them are dismayed by Earth's sudden hostility, but still hope for peace. Some are outraged at Earth and think that we're better off going to war with them, and cutting them out of the Silver Millennium."

"Hmm…" Kunzite frowned. "I wish we could figure out what was behind all of this. There's always been a few people envious of the Moon's power, but they're generally insignificant and easily dealt with. This is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Me either," Aphrodite said. "It… scares me."

"You, scared?" Kunzite teased. He had only just met her, but she seemed so fearless and confident.

Aphrodite smiled a little at that. "It does scare me. I'm the leader of the Senshi, protector of the Moon Princess, and the Moon Kingdom. I am a princess in my own right, and I am a descendant of the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite herself. And yet… this tension with Earth scares me. Earth has always been one of our strongest allies. I've relied on that. We've been lucky to have peace for so long, and the only things the Senshi have had to do is solidifying our alliances, and occasionally quieting down uprisings. We haven't had a war since Queen Serenity was young and just beginning her reign. I wish Serenity didn't have to be learning about ruling the kingdom right now. I wish she had never met Endymion, and that she had never fallen in love with him, and that I didn't have to be the one to tear them apart. I wish we lived in more peaceful times, where Serenity could marry the man she loves, and live a long, happy life, without worrying about politics. I wish she had the freedom to do that, but she doesn't. And she never will."

Aphrodite sighed. "Sorry. I guess I had a lot to get off my chest."

"No worries," Kunzite said. "I can tell you really care about her."

"I do," Aphrodite said. "She's one of my best friends, and I love her with all my heart. I would do anything for her. Don't you feel the same about your Prince?"

"I do," Kunzite said. "But I guess I hadn't really thought about how you felt about your Princess."

Aphrodite sighed. "We were all sworn to be loyal to her, and to protect her no matter what the cost. But that's not the reason I'm loyal to Serenity. We all grew up together. Her, me, and all of the other Senshi. It was so easy back then. Back before the conflict with Earth, back before we had to worry about duty or politics or anything. Do you ever miss being young?"

"Definitely," Kunzite said. "Being the leader of the Shitennou and protector of the Prince certainly isn't easy. We grew up together as well, me, Endymion and the other Shitennou. We used to play games all day. I taught Endymion how to ride, and we'd all go exploring. We'd play fight, practice fencing and annoy the Palace staff. But then… we grew up. I was appointed leader of the Shitennou, and suddenly I had no time for games anymore. I had to make sure our relations with everyone were solid, I had to attend council meetings, protect the Prince at all costs, and fight for real. It's been a long time since there's been a war. The last one happened when I was still just a child. But I've fought in small battles here and there. I wish I could prevent the upcoming war, but I can't. None of us can. That's the sad truth. We're all trying so desperately to stop it before it happens, but we know we won't succeed. War is coming."

"Yes, I suppose it is…" Aphrodite said. "And I will have to fight. We all will. I've been training day and night, preparing for the inevitable. But I'm scared. I'm so scared. I don't know if I can do this."

She looked over at Kunzite, tears in her eyes. She hadn't meant to spill out everything like that, but she felt like she could trust him. He was for all intents and purposes the enemy, but she knew he'd never hurt her.

"It's okay, Aphrodite," Kunzite said, using her informal title without even thinking about it. "I'm sure you're a great leader. I can tell you are, by your compassion alone. And I promise that I'll do everything in my power to help you and the Moon Kingdom, when it comes to war. I may be a Shitennou of the Earth, but I do not support those who wish to see the Moon Kingdom destroyed."

Aphrodite nodded her head, oddly comforted by this man she hardly knew. He put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She knew that falling in love was a terrible idea. Endymion and Serenity had nothing but heartbreak ahead of them, and she and Kunzite would be no different. And yet somehow, she knew it was already too late.


	6. Falling in Love

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how many times I watch it, or wish I owned it, I still do not own the rights to Sailor Moon. I do, however own the rights to Phillip. :D**

**AN: Sorry about the slight delay in update... I generally like getting things out faster, but I have to say, I find it kinda frustrating to write this story. I spend hours writing it, and planning it out, and I really put a lot into it. And to get only 1 or 2 reviews per chapter is pretty disappointing. I don't expect tons, but there are people who were reviewing this before, and now just aren't. If you could please, ****_please_**** drop me a review, even a small one, it would mean so much to me. Just to know that people are really reading my story, and enjoying it. And if there's things you think I could improve upon in my story, I'm always happy to hear criticism, as long as it's helpful and constructive, and not a flame.**

**Anyways, thanks to my reviewers of last chapter: ****sakanascales876****, ****Moonprincess998**** and ****loveinthebattlefield.**

* * *

><p>Serenity and Endymion were riding back from the clearing, talking and smiling, when they ran into a sight they did not expect to see—Princess Aphrodite of Venus, leader of the Senshi, talking with General Kunzite of the Earth, leader of the Shitennou. And by the looks of it, it was a deep conversation.<p>

Endymion cleared his throat, and both Kunzite and Aphrodite's heads snapped up. They jumped away from each other, Aphrodite blushing, and Kunzite awkwardly fiddling with his hands.

"My liege," Kunzite said. Endymion smirked at him. Kunzite rarely referred to him by his formal title, it showed that he was flustered.

"Serenity," Aphrodite said, standing up. "I thought you promised you wouldn't come back here."

Serenity lowered her eyes. "I know I did… I'm sorry, Aphrodite, I just… I…"

"I know," Aphrodite said, placing a comforting arm on her friend. "But we have to go now. I may be forgiving, but I don't think you'd want the Queen to find out her only daughter is placing herself in danger again and again."

"So, what was this all about, Kunzite?" Endymion asked, very amused.

"I don't know what you mean, my liege," Kunzite said. "Lady Venus and I were merely passing the time together while waiting for you two to return."

"Right," Endymion said, grinning. "Of course."

"Come on, Serenity," Aphrodite said. With one last glance towards Endymion, Serenity left with Aphrodite.

Early the next day, Endymion got up, preparing for a long day ahead of him. He had lots of duties to perform as Crown Prince of the Earth, but most of them weren't terribly interesting. The more intriguing parts of running the kingdom were still duties performed by the King and Queen. The first thing on the agenda was to go into town, and talk with the commoners. He knew it was important for the commoners to know that the royal family cared about them, but he wished there was a more interesting way than riding into town and basically just greeting people.

By the time Endymion arrived in town, it was mid-morning, and lots of people were walking around, going about their daily routines.  
>"It's the Prince!" a villager called.<p>

A group of villagers gathered around Endymion, asking his opinion on various subjects, or asking him to change various things about their living situation. He tried to answer their questions as best as he could, and after a little while, he said his farewells, and turned to leave. He was halfway out of the village when he heard some call his name.

"Endymion!"

He turned around, and saw a young girl, about 16 or 17 years of age, running towards him. He recognized her as being a local village girl, easily identified by her long, striking red hair. She had never spoken to him before, instead she always hid in the back of the crowds, staring at him, and blushing if he looked her way.

"You dropped this," she said, holding up a small coin purse.

"Thank you," he said, taking it. He hadn't realized he'd dropped it, and he was surprised that this girl would return it. The village didn't have much money, and a small coin purse could help them tremendously. "What's your name?"

"Beryl," the girl replied shyly.

Endymion nodded his head, and turned around to head back to the Palace.

"Wait!" Beryl said. "Will you come back soon?"

"Well, I suppose," Endymion said, confused. "I come down to the villages regularly."

Beryl seemed happy with that response, and Endymion rode off.

At the Moon Palace, Serenity was practicing embroidery with her guardians. They were working on a tapestry, which was slow work, but at least it gave her time to talk with her friends.  
>"So anyways," Aphrodite was saying. "There I was, stranded on Neptune, and I heard something moving behind me. I was freaking out, and thinking maybe I wasn't cut out for the life of a Sailor Senshi after all, and I was thinking about how I'd had such little training, and who knows what could be making that noise, when suddenly a harmless bunny popped through the bushes. It turned out that's what had been making the noise. I felt so embarrassed!"<p>

Serenity laughed. "You always told me your first mission as a Sailor Senshi had gone smoothly, and you felt like you belonged."

"Well, I lied," Aphrodite said, laughing as well. "My first mission was terrible! I was a nervous wreck, so determined to succeed, and prove my worth, but I didn't feel ready. Luckily it all worked out in the end."

Serenity smiled, carefully stitching some flowers on the tapestry. She glanced over at Athena, whose fingers were flying over the cloth, neatly stitching a beautiful dragon.

"I don't know how you can work so fast, Athena," Serenity said. "It's taken me ages to get these flowers right!"

Athena smiled. "It looks great though."

"Still," Serenity said, stretching her fingers. She was glad it was almost lunchtime, that was when she was going to sneak off to find Endymion again.

It was nearly lunchtime, and Endymion was waiting for Serenity. He'd already saddled up two horses, and he had 'borrowed' some food from the kitchens. He was waiting by the teleports, hoping she would get there soon. A minute later, he heard the distinctive whirr of the teleport, and Serenity was standing there.

"Endymion!" she said, smiling.

"Come on," he said. "I hope you're hungry, because I've prepared a picnic."

They walked out of the teleport room, and down the small hill, until they reached the horses.

"Hey there Phillip," Serenity said, giving the horse a few good pets. She'd grown rather fond of him. She mounted her horse, and set off after Endymion towards the meadow they visited the day before.

By the time they got there, it was mid-day, and Serenity was very hungry. The sun was shining brightly, and reflecting off of the small pond. They dismounted their horses, and Serenity helped Endymion unload the food.

"This looks amazing!" she said, looking at the food Endymion had brought. There were fancy cheeses to go along with freshly baked breads, all sorts of fruits, meats, fresh vegetables, and pastries.

"I'm glad you like it," Endymion said, smiling at her.

Phillip came over and nudged Serenity's shoulder, whining slightly. She handed him a carrot, which he happily accepted, and walked off.

"This is so wonderful," Serenity said, sighing happily. "Just us, peace and quiet… it's easy to forget everything else."  
>"It is," Endymion said, kissing her, "I wish we could do this more often."<p>

"Mmm," Serenity agreed. "You will come to the ball, won't you? I'm afraid I might not be able to see you much before then, I'll be so busy preparing."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said. "A chance to spend the evening dancing with you? How could I resist?"

Serenity smiled and blushed. "You know, Earth is really very lovely. I wish the Moon had places like this."

"I'm sure the Moon has its own benefits, though," Endymion said.

"True… we have types of flowers you don't have," Serenity said. "And I love the feel of the soft, pale dirt between my toes. And the way Earth looks, especially when it's full, hanging in the sky… it's very beautiful."

"Mmm," Endymion said, but he was staring at Serenity.

"What?" she asked, blushing when she noticed his eyes on her.

"Nothing," he said. "You're just so beautiful."

He leaned forward to kiss her again.

"I wish I could stay here all day," Serenity said, sighing happily. "Wonderful food, a beautiful view… and being with you."

Endymion smiled back at her. "Oh! I nearly forgot. You have to try this."

He walked over to a nearby tree, fruit sagging on its branches. He plucked one off, and handed it to her. "Try it."

Serenity took it, and hesitantly bit into the round, purple fruit. "It's delicious! What is it?"

She took another large bite of the fruit, moaning in delight.

"It's called a plum," Endymion said, pleased at her reaction. "They grow during the late summer around here."

"The Moon has nothing like these," Serenity said. "These are amazing! I must see if I can convince mother to plant some of these trees on the Moon."

"Take the pit with you," Endymion suggested. "And try re-planting it. You might get a tree from it."

"What a wonderful idea!" Serenity said, taking another bite of the plum, and smiling at him.

Aphrodite, Metis, Athena and Enyo were walking around the palace grounds, making sure nothing was out of place.

"Where's Serenity?" Enyo asked. "It's lunchtime, maybe we should see if she has some free time."

"Great idea," Athena said. "Do you think she's eating lunch with the Queen, or in her own quarters?"

"Queen Serenity's been busy lately," Aphrodite said. "Serenity's probably having lunch in her own quarters."

They walked across the grounds, heading towards Serenity's quarters. She wasn't in her room, so they checked the terrace. She wasn't there, either. The Queen was in a meeting, so they couldn't check with her. They were just about to check the kitchens, when they ran into two of the other Senshi Princesses, Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus.

"Oh, hello," Neptune, or Amphitrite as she was called by her friends, said. "Where are you going? You seem to be in a hurry."

"You haven't seen Serenity, have you?" Metis asked.

"Serenity?" Princess Aura of Uranus said. "Has the Princess gone missing?"

"No, no," Metis said, trying to calm Aura down. "She just wasn't eating lunch at her usual spot, and we were wondering where she might have gone to."

Suddenly Aphrodite groaned. "I think I just figured out where Serenity is."

All eyes turned to her.

"Well," Aphrodite said, realizing that Aura and Amphitrite didn't know about Serenity's secret trips to Earth, and that perhaps they shouldn't.

"If you have information about the Princess, you should share it," Amphitrite said. "We are all her guardians and protectors."

Aphrodite sighed. "You're right. Serenity's on Earth."

"What?" Aura said. "What would she be doing there? It's dangerous!"

The four personal guardians of the Princess looked at each other. Although Aura and Amphitrite weren't the personal guardians of Serenity, they were still her guardians. And Aura in particular was a bit over-protective when it came to the Princess.

"Well?" Aura asked, after a moment of silence.

Everybody looked at Aphrodite, who sighed. Clearly it was up to her to tell them.

"Serenity's fallen in love with the Prince of Earth, Endymion."

"What?" Aura said, mad. "But… she's putting her life in danger! We're nearly at war with the Earth!"

"I know," Aphrodite said. "As far as I can tell, he means her or the Earth no harm. The royal family is against the war against the Moon."

"That doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous!" Aura said. "There are plenty of people on Earth who would love to see her dead."

"I know," Aphrodite said, a bit irritated. Aura was right, and Serenity shouldn't be going to Earth, but… Aura couldn't see the bond between Serenity and Endymion. A bond like theirs… you don't come across something like that very often. And when you do, it's nearly impossible to break. It would cause misery to both of them, if someone tried to break it. It was the sort of bond that unites two people together, for eternity. As the Senshi of Love, Aphrodite couldn't, wouldn't, break it. And as the friend and protector of Serenity, she couldn't inflict that much misery on her.

"I'll handle it," Aphrodite said. "I'll go to Earth and bring her back."

Aura grumbled in agreement.

Aphrodite walked off towards the teleport room, and set off for Earth.

Aphrodite arrived on Earth, and headed outside. It was only once she was there that she realized she had no idea where Endymion and Serenity might be. With a sigh, she plunked herself down on a nearby rock, and prepared to wait for Serenity. She wasn't even sure what she'd do once she fond Serenity. Make her come back to the Moon? Forbid her from seeing Endymion? She couldn't do that, but she had to make Serenity see the danger in constantly coming to Earth. A voice interrupted Aphrodite's thoughts.

"Lady Venus?"

Aphrodite turned around, and saw Kunzite standing there. "Aphrodite is fine."

"All right," he said, sitting down next to her. "Aphrodite, then. What are you doing here?"

Aphrodite smiled slightly. "Take a wild guess."

"The Moon Princess has come to Earth again, hasn't she?"

"Good guess," Aphrodite said. "I wish she wouldn't… it's far too dangerous here."

"Endymion would never hurt her," Kunzite said.

"I know," Aphrodite said. "I don't doubt him. But… Serenity isn't a warrior. She's been trained in how to rule a land, and she's been trained in how to use the Silver Crystal, but… she doesn't know any basic fighting skills. And without the Silver Crystal, she's powerless. Even with it, there isn't much she can do. There are so many people on Earth who would love to see the Moon Kingdom destroyed, the royal family killed. It's my job to protect Serenity, but how can I when protecting her means forbidding her to see the man she loves?"

"It's a difficult situation, definitely," Kunzite agreed. "But believe me when I say Endymion would never let any harm come to Serenity. He is a warrior, and a skilled one at that. And I can see how deeply he cares for her. He would do anything to keep her safe."

"True…" Aphrodite said. "But what if anything isn't enough?"

"I guess… I guess that's a risk we'll have to take," he said. "Unless you want to drag them away, and I know I certainly don't."

Aphrodite groaned, and flopped backwards. "I wish things weren't so complicated. It gives me a headache, just thinking about it. Ugh. I wish I had something to fight. I'm tired of all these stealth missions, I can't get out my frustration."

Kunzite smiled. "Come on, then. You want something to fight, fight me. Let's have a sparring match."

"All right," Aphrodite said, getting up.

"So," he said. "What do you want? Hand-to-hand? Swordplay? Fencing?"

Aphrodite smiled. "Swordplay."

"Are you sure?" he said. "Not to brag or anything, but I happen to be a very accomplished sword fighter."

"Bring it on," Aphrodite said. She followed Kunzite towards the training grounds, which were a short walk away.

"Take this," he said, handing her a dulled sword. He picked one up for himself, and turned to face her, smiling. "Ready?"

"You bet," Aphrodite said, and she drew her sword. Kunzite lunged forward, thrusting his sword towards her, which she easily avoided. She counter-attacked with a side swipe, just barely missing him. They continued on for a while, swords clashing against each other, a relatively even match, until Kunzite broke through, and knocked Aphrodite to the ground.

"Fine, you win," Aphrodite said, out of breath, but smiling.

"You put up a good fight though," Kunzite said, pulling her up.

"Next time," she said. "I'll beat you."

"Next time?" he asked.

"You bet," she said. "You think I'm letting you get away with victory that easily? No way. Next time, a one-on-one magic duel."

"You're on," Kunzite said.

"Anyways," Aphrodite said. "Thanks for the duel. It was good to get out all this frustration."

"Anytime," he said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Aphrodite blushed, surprised to find butterflies in her stomach. She was a descendant of the Goddess of Love herself; love should come easily to her.

Kunzite pulled Aphrodite closer, and they were just about to kiss, when a noise interrupted them.

"Kunzite?" Endymion was calling, making his way around the corner. "Are you over here?"

Kunzite and Aphrodite leapt apart, quickly putting a safe distance between themselves, so it didn't look like anything had been going on.

"Oh," Endymion said as he saw them. "Lady Venus. I didn't expect you to be here."

"Is Serenity here somewhere?" Aphrodite asked.

"She just left," Endymion said. "Headed for the teleport room."

"I'll be going then," Aphrodite said, nodding her farewell to the two men. "Lord Kunzite. Prince Endymion."

She walked off, an Kunzite found himself staring at her, before he remembered that Endymion was there.

"Was there something you wanted, my liege?" Kunzite asked.

"Nothing in particular," Endymion said. "I was just wondering where you'd wandered off to."

Back at the Moon Palace, Aphrodite went to her room, and collapsed on the bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she couldn't calm it down. She didn't know what was going on with her. So, she'd almost kissed Kunzite. Big deal. What did it matter? But it did. Aphrodite found herself wishing fiercely that Endymion hadn't interrupted, that she could have kissed him. Her heart was fluttering, and her stomach was doing flip-flops, and Aphrodite just didn't know why. She couldn't love Kunzite. She just _couldn't_.


	7. The Grand Ball

**AN: Eek! I'm really sorry about the delay in update, you guys. I've been feeling so blocked lately, and I couldn't get anything out. And everything I did write I felt like wasn't any good. Anyways, I think (I hope!) I've gotten past my writer's block, and I hope to get some regular updates out. This chapter ended up being kind of monstrous, and WAY longer than I expected. I was tempted to split it into two parts, but I couldn't figure out how. Anyways, it's done, and I'm pretty happy with the final result.**

**As always, thanks a billion to my reviewers: ****midnight blue08****, ****Moonprincess998****, and Ash. While three reviews certainly isn't bad, and is what I aim to get each chapter, the reviewing hasn't been consistent. So if you're reading this, please review! Even if it's short. Even if you don't like it, and want to tell me in a constructive manner what you don't like about it! Reviews keep me writing, so... review! (Please!)**

* * *

><p>Serenity woke up early the next day, someone lightly shaking her shoulder. Light was streaming in through the window, and she squinted against the brightness.<p>

"Time to get up, Princess," a voice was saying.

Serenity rolled over and saw that it was her lady-in-waiting, Kaiya.

"What is it?" Serenity mumbled sleepily.

"You have a big day ahead of you, Princess," Kaiya said. "Time to get started."

Serenity was about to protest, when she remembered. That evening was the night of the masquerade ball. The night when she would finally make her entrance into society, and be able to attend all sorts of balls and parties, and have suitors come calling for her. Of course, now that she'd met Endymion she didn't care about the suitors like she used to, but it was still exciting. She quickly got out of bed, all traces of sleepiness gone.

"That's right," she said. "It's the ball tonight! I'm finally going to go to my first ball. My very first ball, Kaiya!"

"I know," Kaiya said, smiling at her. "Come, let's get you ready for the day. I already have a hot bath drawn up for you."

Serenity followed her into the bathroom, slipping out of her nightgown and sinking into the hot bath. "Ahh," she sighed. The bath felt heavenly, the warm water caressing her skin, and the scent of roses wafting through the air.

"After you're clean and dressed you have a fitting at the Royal Seamstress, to make sure your new dress fits just right. And then you have dancing lessons, to make sure you're ready for the ball. And finally, the Queen wants you to lunch with her, in her quarters."

"Busy day," Serenity said. "I just wish I could skip ahead to the ball!"

Kaiya smiled. "It is indeed a very busy day. But an exciting one, too."

Serenity smiled happily. She would be seeing Endymion tonight, and she got to experience her first ball. It seemed like a perfect day.

After her bath, Kaiya helped Serenity get dressed, and they walked towards the wing of the Palace where the seamstress kept shop.

"Oh good, you're here," Hamako, the seamstress, said as Serenity walked in. "Ladies Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter are already here and waiting."

"Sorry if I'm late," Serenity said.

Hamako waved off her apology, and led her, Kaiya, and the Senshi to a back room. "All right, your dress is nearly ready, I just need to make a few last small adjustments."

The seamstress pulled out a bundle of white cloth. She shook it out lightly, and Serenity saw the most beautiful dress. She knew the materials she had chosen, white silk with gold silk trim. And she knew the style she'd chosen, an empire waist with capped sleeves and flowing, layered skirts. But… it was more beautiful than she'd imagined.

"Come on then, try it on," Hamako said, handing her the cloth, and giving her a little push towards the changing screen.

Serenity stripped of the dress she was wearing, and slipped the new one over head. She stepped out shyly, unsure of how she looked.

"Oh, Princess, you look beautiful!" Kaiya gasped.

"Truly, you look majestic," Hamako added. "It's a perfect fit."

Serenity looked at herself in the mirror. The high waist and long, flowing skirts made her seem taller than she actually was. The fitted bodice emphasized the curves on her slender body, and the gold accents made it all look elegant and sophisticated.

"You'll be the star of the ball," Aphrodite said.

"All right, now take it off, so you don't soil it before the big event," Hamako said, ushering her back towards the changing screen. Serenity reluctantly took the dress off, and slipped on her other one. She walked back out, and handed it to Hamako, who hung it up on a dummy.

"All right, who do I have next?" Hamako asked, turning to the Senshi.

Enyo gave Aphrodite a little shove, and she stumbled forward.

"Lady Venus," Hamako said, She pulled out a golden yellow dress, the fabric shimmering in the light of the room. Aphrodite went to go change, and when she stepped out, everyone oohed and aahed over how beautiful she looked. While Aphrodite was always beautiful, this dress brought out the best in her. The golden yellow silk shone, and complemented her golden hair. The ruffles and pale yellow layers added complexity to the dress.

Next, Enyo tried on her dress. The fiery red stood in contrast to her pale skin and raven hair, making her stand out. The thin straps showed off her toned arms, from hours and hours of training.

Athena's forest green wrap dress hugged her tall frame, and made her look tall and majestic, instead of awkwardly tall. Metis's light blue dress was modest and simple, but made her beauty shine.

Finally, they were all done, and the girls thanked Hamako, and left. The Senshi parted ways, and Kaiya and Serenity walked back to Serenity's quarters.

"I simply cannot wait for the ball!" Serenity cried.

"You'll look wonderful in your dress," Kaiya said, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Serenity had forgotten that Kaiya wouldn't be going to the ball, since she was only a lady-in-waiting.

"Say, Kaiya," Serenity said.

"Yes, Princess?"

"You're going to be helping out at the ball, right?" she asked. "Running various errands?"

"Yes, why?" Kaiya asked.

"Oh, no reason," Serenity said. "But the kitchens are generally short-staffed during balls, so you might be spending some time there, right?"

"Yes…" Kaiya said. "Where is this going, Princess?"

"Nowhere in particular," Serenity said. "Just that I know a certain boy named Osamu is going to be working there, and seeing as he's in charge of appetizers, and that's where you might very well be placed, you might be seeing quite a lot of him."

Kaiya gasped. "Really?"

Serenity laughed. Osamu was a kitchen boy, who Kaiya had long had a crush on, but she was always too shy to speak to him.

"Come on, you'll need something nice to wear," Serenity said.

"But… I'll just be working in the kitchens," Kaiya said.

"Still, Osamu will be there, so you need something nicer to wear than the usual."

They had gotten back to Serenity's quarters, and she immediately went off to her closet to find something for Kaiya. Most of the dresses she had were too extravagant for working in the kitchens, but after some hunting, she found the perfect one. It was one of Serenity's simplest dresses, and made out of cotton, instead of silk or velvet. Still, the soft cotton would be far better than the stiff linen of the typical serving girl's dresses.

"All right, try this one on," Serenity said, holing out the dress.

"Oh no, I can't," Kaiya said. "It's far too fancy!"

"Come on, just wear it," Serenity said. "You need to wear something nice to impress Osamu!"

"Okay," Kaiya said, shyly taking the dress, and slipping behind the changing screen. She stepped out a minute later, timidly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You look wonderful!" Serenity said. The soft peach color of the dress complimented Kaiya's brown hair and rosy complexion. It reached her ankles, and had short sleeves, so it wouldn't get in the way of her work. There was a yellow sash, which tied in the back. Although Kaiya was a year younger than Serenity, the dress fit her perfectly, due to Serenity's small size.

"Princess?" a voice said.

Serenity turned around and saw Luna, one of her mother's advisors, and a friend and guardian of Serenity.

"Luna!" she said, picking up the black cat. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"The Queen has been keeping me and Artemis busy," Luna said. "But what are you doing in your room? You have dancing lessons you need to attend."

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time," Serenity said. "Have you seen my dress, Luna? It's simply gorgeous!"

Luna smiled. "I'm sure it is. But if you're not in the ballroom in five minutes, Queen Serenity will not be happy."

"I'm coming," Serenity said. "Let me get changed into a better dancing dress."

She slipped behind the screen, putting on a sapphire ball gown, and grabbing matching dance slippers from her closet. After she was dressed, she headed out with Luna down the winding corridors towards the ballroom.

"Just in time, Princess," the ballroom instructor, Haru, said. "I was just about to start lessons."

Serenity pulled off her shoes, and quickly put on her dance slippers, before heading across the floor towards her partner. Aphrodite, Athena, Metis and Enyo were already there with their dance partners.

"We will start with the basic waltz," Haru said. "A classic, elegant dance." He turned on the music, and the soft lilting of a piano started to play. For the ball they would have live music, but it was too much of a hassle for rehearsals.

"One two three, one two three… back straighter, Princess," Haru called out. "Listen to the music, Lady Mars, don't rush."

There were few things Serenity loved more than dancing. She felt her feet gliding over the floor, and the firm, yet gentle grip of her partner as he spun her around. Dancing was a time when she felt like she could almost fly.

"Good," Haru said when the song ended. "Let's run that again, you must be absolutely solid in the dance moves."

The music started playing again, and Serenity curtsied gracefully. Her partner took her hand, and led her through the intricate steps of the waltz again, spinning and dipping her, while she drifted over the floor, her feet light as a feather.

"Neater footwork, Lady Jupiter," Haru called out. "Princess, elongate your neck more. Don't forget to count! If you don't count, you won't stay on the music."

Serenity was counting in her head as she whirled past Aphrodite and her partner.

"Next, we will run a minuet," Haru said. "Get ready to start."

The music came on, and Serenity curtsied gracefully to her partner as he bowed. He took her hand, and they started the dance. Although waltzes were her favorite kind of dance, she loved the minuet as well. It was slow and formal, but graceful and elegant if danced right.

"Lady Mars, don't grip your partner so tightly," Haru sad. "Lady Venus, don't step, _glide_."

The song came to an end, but Haru called out for them to run it again. They ran several other dances, but finally the lesson came to an end.

"Excellent work," Haru said. "You ladies will look lovely at the ball."

Serenity walked over and grabbed a glass of water from a maid standing nearby. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was a bit out of breath, but she was smiling.

"So, are you excited for the dance?" Aphrodite asked.

"Excited?" Serenity said. "I simply cannot wait! My very first ball!"

"And it will be mine, too," Aphrodite said. "Well… that's not entirely true. I did go to a ball on Saturn once, but I was undercover, and trying to find some important information. So that hardly counts. And before I came to the Moon, I would attend balls on Venus. But I was just a child, so I didn't dance."

Serenity smiled. "What do you think the ball will be like?"

"Well, there will be lots of dancing," Aphrodite said. "And of course all eyes will be on you, belle of the ball. You'll have suitors lining up just to dance with you. Maybe you'll meet a guy."

Serenity's smile wavered a little.

"I know, I know," Aphrodite said. "You love Endymion. But just think about it, Serenity. You know you can't marry him, and you have to marry someone."

"I know," Serenity said. She _did_ know that, but she didn't want to. "What about you, Aphrodite? I may be the Princess, but there's sure to be plenty of guys flocking around you."

Aphrodite blushed. "Oh, I don't know."

Serenity was puzzled by Aphrodite's reaction, but she dropped it. Aphrodite used to talk all the time about how she couldn't wait to go to balls, and have suitors tripping over their feet to court her. And she'd certainly never been modest about it.

"Anyways," Aphrodite said, quickly changing the subject. "It's nearly time for lunch."

Serenity had changed out of her dancing clothes and into a more suitable dress, when she knocked on her mother's door. It was noon, and Serenity was famished. She hoped she would have a chance to talk with her mother, the Queen had been so busy lately.

Queen Serenity opened the door, and Princess Serenity gave a small curtsy.

"Come, let's eat lunch in the courtyard," the Queen said, smiling at her daughter. "It's such a beautiful day, is it not?"

"It's wonderful," Serenity agreed. The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping, and it was warm.

The Queen led them to the courtyard, where a meal was already laid out for them, with a butler on hand, in case they needed anything.

"I can't believe tonight will be your first ball," the Queen said. "It seems so soon. I remember my first ball like it was yesterday."

"Really?" Serenity asked. "What was it like?"

The Queen laughed. "It was wonderful. I was very nervous ahead of time, but as soon as I got to the ball, all of that faded away. There was live music, and dancing, and I danced with so many suitors their faces all became a blur. By the end of the night I'd had about fifteen different marriage proposals, from all over the place."

"Marriage proposals?" Serenity said. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Don't worry, you don't have to take any of them seriously yet," the Queen said. "My father was old, and my mother was very sick. They wanted me to find a husband as soon as I was of age, so I could start to slowly take over the throne. I ascended the throne when I was only 17. But I don't plan on going anywhere, so I won't force you into any marriages. Now, let's eat."

Serenity nodded her head, and picked up her fork.

* * *

><p>On Earth, Endymion was practicing swordplay with Kunzite, but his mind was somewhere else. It was the night of the ball Serenity had told him about, and he had to find a way to slip away.<p>

"Something wrong, Endymion?" Kunzite asked.

"No, it's nothing," he said.

"So, you're not thinking about the Moon Princess?" Jadeite drawled from where he was sitting with Nephrite and Zoisite.

"How do you know about that?" Endymion asked. As far as he'd been aware, only Kunzite knew that he'd been seeing Serenity.

"Come on, Endy, it's obvious," he said. "Suddenly busy all the time, mysterious disappearances, hanging around the teleport room… not mention that I saw you two embracing."

Endymion didn't have an answer for that.

"But," Jadeite said. "That's not the point. The point is, I heard her invite you to a ball. And I think we should go along with you. You know, for protection. And, um, enforcement."

"You just want to go to the ball," Kunzite said.

Jadeite just grinned at him.

"No," Endymion said. "I'm going to the Moon alone."

"Oh come on, Endy," Jadeite whined. "Pleeaaasseee? We'll be totally inconspicuous."

Nephrite snorted. "Like inconspicuous could ever apply to you, Jadeite."

"Be quiet," Jadeite said. "Anyways, Endy, we'll go whether you want us to or not. So, to make things easier, why don't you just give in?"

Endymion groaned. "I can't stop you, but it's a supremely stupid idea."

"Knew you'd give in," Jadeite said, smirking.

"I still think you shouldn't go," Endymion said.

"You know, I haven't been to the Moon in awhile," Jadeite said. "It will be nice to see it again tonight."

Endymion groaned and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Serenity was standing on the balcony, looking out at grounds below. Right below her were the beautiful Palace gardens, filled with all of her favorite flowers. The Lake of Serenity shone majestically, but she wasn't looking at either. Her gaze was focused entirely on Earth, which hung low in the sky. Even now that she'd been to Earth, she couldn't help but fantasize about it. The green of the land, and the swirling blue of the ocean called out to her. Earth had so many colors, it was so vibrant. Serenity loved the Moon, but everything was the same pale color.<p>

"Princess!"

She looked down and saw Endymion standing there. "Endymion! What are you doing here?"

"I have some urgent news I need to share with you," he said.

"Will you still be able to come to the ball?" Serenity asked.

"I'll be there," he said. "We must talk then."

Palace guards rounded the corner, running towards Endymion. "Stop!"

"I'll see you tonight!" Endymion said, running off, the guards chasing after them.

Serenity looked on worriedly. Tensions were so high between Earth and the Moon that the Palace guards suspected anyone and everyone.

It was nearly time for the ball to begin, and Serenity was waiting in her quarters when she heard a knocking at the door.

"Mother," Serenity said, surprised to see her mother standing there.

"Mind if I come in for a bit?" the Queen asked. "I have some things for you." She walked over to Serenity's vanity table, and placed a package on it.

"What did you bring?" Serenity asked.

"Just a few special things," the Queen said, smiling. She opened the package and pulled out two pearl hair combs. "These were the same hair combs I wore at my coming out ball. But even back then they weren't new. My mother had worn them to her ball, and her mother. I'm not sure how many generations it has been passed down through, but it has been in our family for generations. I hope someday you will do the same for your daughter."

"They're beautiful," Serenity breathed.

Queen Serenity gently placed them in Serenity's hair. "And finally, I have something new for you."

The Queen pulled out a delicate pearl bracelet. "I just had this made for you. A little extra something, to celebrate this important day."

"Thank you, Mother," Serenity said, as the Queen fastened the bracelet around her wrist. "These are stunning."

"I'm very glad you enjoy them," the Queen said. "You look beautiful. Now, I must go greet the King of Mars."

The Queen left, and Serenity was left waiting for the ball to begin.

It was finally time for Serenity to make her entrance at the ball. She was excited and nervous, knowing all eyes would be on her. Metis, Aphrodite, Athena and Enyo had already left, and were in the ballroom. Slowly, she descended the staircase into the ballroom, searching for Endymion.

"Introducing Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Serenity," a page called out. All eyes in the room turned to her, watching as the Princess made her first public appearance at a ball.

She was nearly at the bottom of the staircase when a hand stopped her. She turned to see Endymion, dressed in a tuxedo and a mask.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" he asked.

Serenity nodded her head, smiling, and let him guide her down the rest of the staircase and into the center of the floor. People turned their heads as they walked by, staring at the Princess and the mysterious young man accompanying her. The orchestra started playing the opening notes to a waltz, and Serenity curtsied to Endymion. Bowing, he took her hand led her into the beginning steps of the waltz.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said, making Serenity blush. "Truly, I mean it. You always do, but… tonight you look especially beautiful."

"Well, thank you," Serenity said, smiling. Neither said anything for a few minutes while they danced. "What was that important news you had to share?"

"It's about the Earth," he said grimly.

"And?" she asked, worried. The situation was already tense, but she feared it could get much, much worse.

"Earth has been…. quieter lately," he said. "It seems that the people who once wished war with the Moon have simply… stopped."

"But that's wonderful news!" Serenity said. She paused a moment, looking at Endymion's worried, grim face. "Isn't it?"

"It should be, yes," he said. "But… we don't know who was behind all this, or why, or why they've given up now. Something about it just feels… wrong. They haven't said anything, so we don't even know that they _have_ given up. They could just be gathering their strength for a big attack. But that hasn't been their strategy so far, so far they've been trying to corrupt the people of the Earth as quickly as they can. All we know is that things are quieter now, but we don't know if it's permanent, or how long it will last."

"Let's hope for the best," Serenity said. "If things between Earth and the Moon are indeed peaceful, that would be wonderful. And… we might be able to be married, if that is the case." She blushed, looking down, knowing it was unladylike to suggest things such as marriage.

Endymion grinned. "I quite like that idea."

The song ended, and Serenity reluctantly stepped away form Endymion, curtsying. No sooner has she finished her curtsy then a man stepped forward, asking for the next dance. Serenity agreed, and let the man lead her into a light minuet.

"I must say, Princess, you look absolutely stunning," the man said. "Really, truly beautiful. Regal. Oh! But, where are my manners? My name is Kohei Fukushima, I'm the Royal Advisor to King Yuta of Saturn."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Fukushima-san," Serenity replied demurely.

"I know that I'm a bit old for you, and I'm not a prince, but I hope you'll consider an offer of marriage from me," he said. "I believe we could make a fine couple. I am used to the inner workings of the court, being the Royal Advisor and all. And I have plenty of money to my name, not that we would have to worry about that anyways, of course, you being the Princess and all. And I believe a stronger alliance between Saturn and the Moon can only bring good. There are many resources the royal court of Saturn could bring, and seeing as the Prince of Saturn is only a child, I would obviously be the logical choice to join Saturn and the Moon together. And the Moon as so many wondrous things to offer Saturn. Really, I do believe it would be a perfect match!"

Serenity faked a smile, listening to him ramble on, and focused on her footwork. The minuet is a light, airy dance, but he was heavy-footed and awkward, making it difficult for her to keep to the music. Finally, the song was over, and Serenity was glad to get away. She was hoping to find Endymion for another dance, but a different man requested a dance, and she knew she shouldn't decline.

The next man was stiff as a board and didn't speak a word as we twirled her around the dance floor. He was a competent enough dancer, but she found herself getting bored quickly, instead of enjoying the dance like she usually did. He was completely silent until the end, when he bowed awkwardly and introduced himself.

"Princess, I am Daichi Tottori, the second son of Queen Hana and King Ichirou of Mercury. I would be honored to have your hand in marriage and join our two noble kingdoms." He kissed her hand, and walked off.

"May I have this next dance, Princess?"

Serenity turned and saw a young man, probably a few years older than herself, standing there. He had dark hair and dark, piercing eyes. Something about him seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she'd seen him.

"Of course," Serenity said, dipping into a curtsy yet again. Although she was loving the ball, she was getting a little tired of curtsying before and after every single dance.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Princess," he said. "You look very beautiful."

"Thank you," Serenity said a bit absentmindedly. She obviously had seen him before, but where? She couldn't place him, and it was annoying her immensely.

"It has been several years, so you many not remember me," he said. "I am Tatsuhiro Oshiro, the Prince of Mars, and brother of your guardian, Princess Enyo."

"Tatsuhiro-san!" Serenity exclaimed. Of course, she had met him when she was younger. She remembered a time when she and Enyo were 7, and were playing in the gardens of the Moon Palace. The entire royal family of Mars had come to visit, and Tatsuhiro, at 16, seemed so mature to Serenity. He had the piercing, dark eyes that Enyo had, along with a strong jaw and shiny jet black hair. At the time, Serenity had a crush on him.

"It is good to see you as well," she said. "I hope you have been well?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied. "I have recently returned home, after spending six years at the military academy."

"You are a soldier, then?" she asked.

"For the moment, yes," he said. "I am due to inherit the crown of Mars eventually, of course, but my father is healthy, and not very old, so I am making a living as a soldier."

Serenity smiled, and the rest of the dance passed in relative silence. She enjoyed dancing with Tatsuhiro much more than her previous two suitors. The first had been clumsy and heavy-footed, the second stiff and awkward. But Tatsuhiro knew the steps to the dance well, and performed it gracefully, and with confidence.

"Princess," Tatsuhiro said as they finished their dance. "Would you care to take a stroll with me? I would like to have the opportunity to talk to you in a less… public place."

"Certainly," Serenity said. She was rather tired from all the dancing, and a walk around the Palace sounded lovely and refreshing. She craned her neck to see if she could spot Endymion again, but it was hard to find him in the large crowd. She took Tatsuhiro's arm, and let him lead her out of the ballroom, and into the Palace gardens.

"I realize that you will have many marriage proposals," he said. "Being the Crown Princess of course. But I hope you will consider an alliance between Mars and the Moon by giving me your hand in marriage. It is my father's wish, and I believe Queen Serenity's as well, that we marry and join our two kingdoms together."

Serenity wasn't sure what to say. She knew that a match between her and the Prince of Mars would indeed be a great match for both kingdoms, and a good Queen always put her kingdom before herself. Tatsuhiro was a good person, and he would be a fine leader by her side. But… he was missing Endymion's warmth, his radiant smile. He was too much like Enyo in some ways. Stoic, cool and coming across as borderline cold.

With Enyo that all changed as you got to know her better, and she had a fiery temper and passion you wouldn't want to cross. But she had no way of knowing if Tatsuhiro was like his sister. And even if he was, Serenity knew she couldn't love him. Although Enyo was a dear friend and guardian, their personalities were too conflicting, and they argued near constantly. And Enyo wasn't the sot of person you'd ever describe as being warm or friendly.

But really, the truth of it was… Serenity loved Endymion. She loved him with all her heart, and no one could ever change that. Yet, a marriage between them seemed impossible at the moment, even with the change in Earth behavior. The Moon and the Earth's relationship was tumultuous at the moment, and until things became stronger—_if_ they became stronger—a marriage between her and Endymion would only make things worse. Serenity knew what she should do as the future Queen, but all she wanted to do was act like a young girl in love.

"Princess?" Tatsuhiro asked, pulling Serenity out of her thoughts. She realized she hadn't answered him yet.

"I…" Serenity started, not sure how she was going to finish that sentence. "I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question. May I get back to you with a response later?"

"Of course," he said.

"I should really get back to the ball," she said. "But… thank you for this lovely walk."

"Allow me to walk you back," he said, taking her arm.

Serenity forced a smile. She knew Tatsuhiro meant well, but right now all she wanted to do was find Endymion and dance with him, kiss him, hold him, and tell him that she might be marrying another man. The mere thought of it made Serenity want to cry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the ball, Aphrodite was enjoying dancing with multiple suitors. Although of course Serenity was the real belle of the ball, Aphrodite had plenty of attention focused on her as well. She knew part of it was just in her blood, as a descendant from Aphrodite, and couldn't be helped. But a little extra flirting never hurt anyone. After all, she had been named after the Goddess Aphrodite herself, who was the goddess of love and beauty. She figured she simply <em>had<em> to live up to her reputation, and her namesake.

She was enjoying dancing with a prospective suitor, when something caught her eye. She thought she'd seen a tall, muscular man with long, silvery-white hair. But no, surely that wasn't possible. What would Kunzite be doing at the ball? Aphrodite had spotted Endymion, but Kunzite had not reason to be here.

"May I cut in?" a deep voice asked.

Aphrodite whirled her head around and saw Kunzite standing there, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Of course," Aphrodite said, abandoning her partner without a second thought.

"Lady Venus, how nice to see you again," Kunzite said, still half-smiling half-smirking.

"And you as well, Lord Kunzite," she said, mimicking his formal tone. "What brings you to this fair kingdom tonight?"

"I wanted to see you," he said.

Aphrodite's eyes widened as she took that in. Until now, they had just flirted a little and shared a few deep conversations. She knew that she was starting to have feelings for him, but she had no idea it was reciprocated.

"Oh really?" she said, recovering from the shock, and regaining her confidence. She was in full-on flirt mode when she tossed her hair over her shoulder and said, "So, you decided to risk your life and or imprisonment by traveling to a planet you're at war with, just so you could dance with me?"

"Pretty much," he said. "Well, also, Endymion couldn't very well come here by himself, could he? It would be far too dangerous. So, after some careful deliberation, Jadeite, Nephrite and myself decided it would be best to accompany our Prince."

Aphrodite smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," he said. "If I hadn't come, you might have spent the night dancing with other, less worthy men."

She laughed. "Don't worry, now that you're here, I only have eyes for you."

The dance ended, and they walked up the stairs towards the balcony. There, under the starry sky and many fireworks going off, Kunzite kissed her for the first time.

* * *

><p>"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing without a dance partner?"<p>

Enyo turned around. The man who had spoken to her was young, probably not much older than herself, with sandy blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Hmph," she said disdainfully, turning her back to him again. "I haven't found a man worthy enough to dance with me yet. And you may address me as Princess Enyo of Mars, or Lady Mars if you must. Not 'pretty lady'."

The man took her hand, and pulled her back towards him. His smile had turned into a grin. "Trust me, I'm worthy, 'Princess Mars.'" He said her title mockingly.

Enyo's eyes narrowed. She was certain he wasn't worthy enough of her attention, but she never backed down from a challenge, and he certainly sounded like he was challenging her.

"Fine then," she said icily. "Let's dance."

The music started, and Enyo dipped into an elegant, graceful curtsy. He bowed, never wiping the grin off his face. The dance was a waltz, elegant and graceful, but she was too busy showing him up to worry about being graceful.

"So, what makes you think you're better than everyone else?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she said. "I do not think I'm better than everyone else!"

"Oh yeah? What about that whole 'I'm waiting for someone worthy'?"

"I didn't feel like dancing with any common moron who only wanted to dance with me for my looks," she said. She paused a moment, and narrowed her eyes. "Like you clearly are."

"Did you just call me a moron?" he asked, faking offense. "I'm hurt. Really."

"Hmph!" Enyo said. "I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, but that is no way to speak to a lady! And a Princess!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to offend you, your high and mightiness," he said, still smirking. "You see some of us are just poor soldiers and guardians who don't get the chance to talk to such a gorgeous lady like yourself that often."

"I can see why, with manners like that!"

He suddenly dipped her low, and Enyo let out a gasp of surprise.

"That's not part of the dance!"

"I like to improvise," he said. "Have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I most certainly do!"

"Why don't you just lighten up a little and enjoy yourself? You're at a ball, dressed in finery, dancing with a smart, handsome man—"

"You are most certainly not handsome _or_ smart!" Enyo interrupted.

"—And there's beautiful music playing, the mood is romantic…" he continued on, as if she hadn't interrupted.

"Nothing about this is romantic in the slightest! You're a terrible dancer, you're rude, cocky and utterly insufferable!"

"You're such a sweet talker," he said. "That's why I like you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, icily staring at him as she said, "I have had quite enough of you. I'd suggest you improve your attitude and fast, because all it takes is one simple cry from me, and I can have guards on top of you in a second."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that," he said. "You're having too much fun."

She opened her mouth to call for them, but he kissed her before she could get a word out.

"You!" Enyo said, slapping him across the cheek. For the first time, she was rendered speechless by this horrible man. She had nothing to say to him, so she stormed off, hoping she had really hurt him with her slap.

"I love a girl with some fire in her," she heard him say as she walked off. Who did this man think he was? How dare he treat her like that? Did he have no manners? Enyo couldn't stop thinking about him, which only made her angrier. If she ever saw that horrid man again, there would be hell to pay.


	8. The Engagement

**DISCLAIMER: Even though this basic plot is MINE -cue evil laugh- the characters, the universe, etc, are not. -cue sad music- So, er, yeah, don't sue me please.**

**AN: Yay for semi-quick updates! Man, this chapter ended up being WAY longer than I planned. However, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.**

**I don't have much to say (shocking, I know) but I must give a HUGE thank you to my reviewers! I was blown away by the TEN reviews! Nine for the last chapter! Seriously, you guys made my day. Heck, you made my week! If you kept this up, I'd never have to complain. :) So, ****preettygabbysz****, Rebekah, Ash, ****nickybluejess****, ****xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx****, Mimi, anon, ****loveinthebattlefield****,****Moonrpincess998****, and ****sakanascaled876****- you guys rock, and I love you all.**

* * *

><p>Metis was sitting off in a corner of the ballroom, reading. It wasn't that she had anything against dancing. She rather liked it, in fact. It's just that she felt rather out of her element in a fancy dress in a fancy ballroom. Not many people had approached the shy bluenette, who was clutching her oversized book like a lifeline. She'd danced with a few pleasant enough men, but they were rather lacking in terms of providing interesting conversation. So she had decided to retreat towards a less crowded section of the ballroom, and read.<p>

"Enjoying a bit of light reading?" a voice asked her.

Metis looked up and saw a young man with long, wavy dark blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail standing there. He was gesturing towards her rather large book, smiling.

"Oh," Metis said, blushing. "Um, well… I just… um… yes?"

The man's smile grew as she tripped over her words, which only made Metis blush more. She may have been a genius, and more logically brilliant than nearly anyone she knew, but with anything that involved dancing, fancy dresses, or cute guys smiling at her, she was at a loss for words.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

Now that was something she could talk about. "_Astronomical Equations: Solving The Trickiest Problems In Our Universe _by Akihito Gensai."

The man's eyes brightened. "Oh, I love that book!"

"You've read it?" Metis asked, surprised. Although it was a popular book among scholars, most people who weren't passionate about the topic didn't bother with reading it.

"Definitely," the man said. "I find it a fascinating study of the universe, and it certainly is a thought provoking book. What edition do you have?"

"I have the fifth," Metis said.

"There's a fifth edition?" he said.

"Yes, but it's quite new. It came out only very recently. There aren't very many changes to the fourth edition, but I find the extra content provided in chapter 54 to be very interesting and useful."

"I'll have to check it out," he said. "I find math and science fascinating, but astronomy is my favorite subject."

"It's one of my favorites, as well," Metis said. "I studied under Gensai-sensei for some time when I was younger. He taught me nearly everything I know about astronomy."

"You studied under him?" the man said. "That is most impressive. I have learned most of what I know from his books, but to study under him directly! The man is a genius."

"He is indeed," Metis said. "And a wonderful man, too."

"So, are you Mercurian, then, or did you just travel to Mercury to study with him?"

"No, I'm Mercurian," Metis said.

"How did you manage to study with him?" the man asked. "I'm sure he must have potential students wanting his tutelage all the time."

"He most certainly does," Metis said. "But, my father is a good friend of his, and it helps that my test scores have always been very high."

"Your father?" the man asked. "Who is he?"

"My father is the King of Mercury," Ami said.

"The king? So you are a princess, then?"

"Technically speaking, yes, I am Princess Metis of Mercury."

"Why only technically speaking?" he wondered.

"Well, although I am a Princess, it is in formality only," Metis said. "My eldest brother is next in line for the throne, and my other brothers, and sister, have the normal duties of princes and princesses. But seeing as I am the eldest daughter in my family, I left Mercury at a young age to come to the Moon and be the guardian of Princess Serenity. So I have no official royal duties."

"Ah," the man said. "Do you mind being her guardian?"

"No, not at all," Metis said. "I knew it would be my duty, but I haven't regretted it at all. If I had stayed on Mercury, I wouldn't have been important. I have two older brothers, three younger brothers, and a younger sister. My only duty would be to marry a man from a good family. Acting as Serenity's guardian, I have the opportunity to be useful. I am responsible for the safety of the Moon Kingdom, as well as ensuring the lasting peace of the Silver Millennium."

"What about the Princess?" the man asked.

"She is as dear of a friend as anyone could ask for," Metis said. "And I believe someday she will be a wonderful queen. What about you, though? I realize I do not even know your name."

"Oh! My apologies. My name is Zoisite."

"Zoisite… that's the name of one of the Shitennou of the Earth Kingdom, is it not?"

"Oh? Is it?" Zoisite asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "I had no idea. Er, well, it must be a coincidence."

"Yes, it must be," Metis said, narrowing her eyes. "For of course if anyone from Earth were to show up here, it would be supremely stupid of them. Due to our impending war with the Earth, any Terran here would likely be arrested, and accused of being a spy. No doubt the famed Shitennou of the Earth have more brains than that."

"Yes, no doubt," Zoisite said, but he still sounded uncomfortable. "Would you care for a dance?"

"A dance?" Metis said, surprised.

"Well, we are at a ball, you know," he said. "I do believe it's customary to dance at a ball. Although, I must confess I'm not a terribly gifted dancer, so I will take no offense if you turn me down."

Metis smiled. "No, I'd love a dance."

A lively minuet was just starting, so Metis got up, took Zoisite's hand, and let him lead her onto the dance floor. He turned out to be a fine dancer, and Metis found herself rather enjoying the dance, as they discussed the finer points of physics while dancing.

* * *

><p>Athena sat down in one of the chairs by the side of the ballroom, gratefully accepting a glass of water from a passing maid. She arranged her long, forest green skirts around herself, and sank back into the chair. She had just danced several dances in a row, and her feet were tired. Not that she was complaining too much, she was having so much fun.<p>

Although she did catch the dancing master, Haru, glaring at her a few times when she tried to lead her partner. Just because she was a lady, she didn't see why she had to follow. What if she was a better dancer than her partner? Should she accept sub-par dancing just because the man wasn't as competent? No, she didn't think so. Unfortunately, most people, like Haru, seemed to think differently.

She was enjoying watching others dance, when she saw a tall man with long, wavy brown hair in a ponytail danced by her. Although she certainly didn't know everyone from court, she had a general idea of most of the people, and she had never seen him before. Princess Amphitrite of Neptune sat down next to Athena, and saw her staring.

"Enjoying yourself, Jupiter?" Amphitrite teased.

"Who is he?" Athena asked. "I'm sure he isn't part of the Moon court."

"Well, it's not just the Moon court here," Amphitrite said. "The courts from all the other planets—except Earth, of course- are here."

"But do you recognize him?" Athena asked. "You've been on more diplomatic missions, so you surely have a better idea of the courts of other planets."

"While that is somewhat true, courts change all the time," Amphitrite said. "And regardless of that, the courts of all the various planets are far too large for anyone to really keep track of."

"Hmm…" Makoto said. "I suppose you're right. Thanks, Neptune."

She got up, and moved across the ballroom to where the man was standing, having just finished a dance.

"Care for a dance?" she asked.

His eyebrows rose slightly at her boldness, but he didn't comment on it. "It would be my pleasure."

A light, quick gavotte was starting, and Athena took his hand.

"So, may I ask who you are?" he said.

"I'm Princess Athena of Jupiter," she said confidently. "And who are _you_?"

"I am Nephrite," he said.

"Of?" Makoto questioned. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I am of… around," he said.

"What sort of answer is that?" she said.

"The only one you'll get," he said. "Why is where I'm from so important?"

"Because if you're a spy from Earth, I guarantee I alone can kick your ass so hard, you'll regret ever coming here."

He laughed. "What makes you think I'm a spy from Earth?"

"Do you deny it, then?" Makoto asked.

"My lady, I assure you I am not a spy from Earth," he said. "I am simply a man who has come to the legendary Moon Kingdom to enjoy an evening of dancing, good food, and good company."

"Then why won't you tell me where you're from?" she said.

"Does it really matter?" he asked her. "Regardless of where I am from, I am a man. Regardless of your title, or where you are from, you are a woman. Underneath our class, titles and rank, we are simply people."

"Not all the same people," Athena argued. "There's Lunarians, Terrans, Martians, Venusians, Mercurians, Neptunians, Uranians, Saturnians, Jovians, and Plutonians."

"Does that really matter?" Nephrite said. "We are still all humans. We are all men and women, children and elders. We all live, sleep, eat, breathe and die. We all have dreams and fears. We are all people."

"True…" Athena said. "But not everyone is equal. There are good people and bad people, strong people and weak people."

"Good and bad are subjective," he said. "So are strong and weak. The point I'm trying to make, is that it doesn't matter where we come from, or what titles we may hold. Deep down, everyone is the same."

"All that to get out of telling me where you're from?" Athena asked.

He smiled. "Not just because of that. I find philosophy debates fascinating."

"Are you a philosopher, then?"

"No, I am… a soldier," he said. "But I do enjoy philosophy."

"Why the pause?" she asked. "Are you or are you not a soldier?"

"Would you describe yourself as a soldier?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she said. "I guess sort of, but not really. But how is that relevant?"

"I have a job similar to you," he said.

"I know of no other planets which have Guardians like myself," she said. "Except for Earth, with the four Shitennou." Athena's eyes narrowed. "But you swore you weren't from Earth."

"I did not say I held a position exactly the same as yours," he said. "Just one similar. And also, I might point out to you that I swore I wasn't a _spy_ from Earth, not that I wasn't from Earth."

"Is there such a thing?" she asked. "Seeing as you refuse to tell me where you're from, I know not how much you have heard of the war brewing between Earth and the Moon."

"I have heard enough," he said.

"Well, then you know that although things seem to be calmer at the moment, Earth could attack at any moment. And so surely you understand that any Terran found on the Moon at this moment is not only strictly forbidden, but would have dire consequences. How could any Terran here now _not_ be a spy?"

"My lady, I think you give Earth too little credit," Nephrite said. Athena opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her. "Let me continue. While yes, Earth has been plotting against the Moon, there are still Terrans who are loyal to the great Moon Kingdom, and wish to see the peace of the Silver Millennium last."

"But even if there are such Terrans, why would they come to the Moon now?" she said. "Surely they know that anyone found to be a Terran would be imprisoned, and possibly worse. Queen Serenity is a gentle and kind queen, but she isn't weak. She would do anything to protect this kingdom, even if it meant trying and executing a possibly innocent Terran. The risk is simply too high."

The dance had ended by now, but they were still talking.

"Perhaps some Terrans don't fear death as much as they should," he said softly. "Perhaps there are other driving forces behind their actions, other than life or death. Perhaps they love too much. Love has been the downfall of many a great person."

Athena thought of Serenity and her Prince from Earth. Serenity had time and again gone to Earth, despite the danger, because she was in love. Athena had no doubt that her Prince would do the same, and come to the Moon despite the danger.

"Maybe they're just stupid, then," she said. "Who would risk their life just for love? Isn't it human instinct to live? Isn't it human nature to survive at any and all costs? Surely love cannot be worth death."

"Ah, my lady, that is where you are wrong," Nephrite said, his voice still soft, and almost sad. "I can tell you have never truly loved. If you had you would understand. True love, the bond of soul mates, is far more important than life or death to those who truly love. It can be a folly, to love, and yet it cannot be helped. For those who share a soul, a life apart is worse than death. A life apart _means_ death. For they cannot survive without their other half."

"Have you loved, then?" Athena asked. "Have you felt a love so great and so powerful that you would risk your very life for it?"

"No, I have not," he said.

"Then how do you know?"

Nephrite contemplated this for a moment. "I don't. I can guess, through reading and studying the stars. I can guess by observing a dear friend go through it. But you are right, I cannot truly know."

Athena thought about that. "What do you mean you study the stars?"

"I have a certain gift for reading the stars," he said. "Not in the way astronomers study and chart the night sky, making observations and using science and logic. No, I read them differently. To those willing to listen, the stars have stories to tell. Stories of long ago battles, of ancient kings and queens, of bloody battles and the truest love imaginable. But also stories of the future. Stories of what may happen, of all the possible outcomes made by one tiny choice. The stars see everything, as they are always watching over us. And so they know everything."

"Can you predict the future, then?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he said. "I can see what might happen, and in some cases that turns out to be what will happen. But every decision you make in your life branches out into hundreds, thousands of possibilities. Something as simple as choosing to go to a ball can change your life. If you go, you might meet the love of your life. Or you could be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and lose everything. It is an imprecise art, star reading."

"That's fascinating," she said. "How much do you see into the future?"

"I avoid it most of the time," he said. "I believe no one should know their future. It is a gift and a curse. You can see all and try and know all, but it has ruined the lives of many great people in history."

"How so?" she asked. "How can seeing the future ruin your life?"

"Look at it this way," he said. "Say you see yourself dead. As you said, it's human nature in itself to survive, so that person would do everything in their power to stay alive. Sometimes it makes people go crazy. Or, say you see yourself becoming a king. It is human instinct to crave power as well, and if you see something like that, most would desperately want it. Sometimes it leads to murder. So, you see, knowing your future can be very dangerous indeed."

"Do you ever look into the future, then?" she asked.

"Only for important, specific occasions. And I have been carefully trained. I know that any future of myself I see is only a possible outcome, and anything could change it. It is tempting, but I have trained myself to resist."

Suddenly, Athena realized the dance had ended awhile ago, and they were still standing in the middle of the ballroom, people staring at them. She blushed.

Nephrite seemed to notice it as well, and he said, "Thank you, my lady, for this fascinating conversation. It has been an honor dancing with you, and talking with you. I hope we meet again someday." And with that, he kissed her hand, and went off, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Serenity was in the middle of dancing with a prince or lord or baron from some place, but her thoughts were on Endymion. Where had he gone? There were so many people, and she couldn't find him. She had just thought she'd seen him when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Endymion was standing there, a light smile on his face.<p>

"May I cut in?" he asked.

"Certainly," Serenity said, smiling at him. Her previous partner looked unhappy, but she didn't care right now.

"Where did you wander off to earlier?" he asked. "I couldn't find you."

"I went to take a stroll around the gardens with Oshiro-san," Serenity said. She hadn't wanted to get into the subject of possibly marrying him yet, but it would be hard to not tell him now.

"Who's Oshiro-san?"

"Tatsuhiro Oshiro is the prince of Mars," she said. "The elder brother of my friend and guardian, Rei."

"What did he want?" Endymion asked.

"He…" Serenity bit her lower lip. "He asked me to marry him."

"You didn't accept, though, did you?" he asked.

"I…" she trailed off again.

"Did you?" he asked.

"No!" she said forcefully. "But… I didn't say no, either. I told him I'd get back to him."

"And what will you say when you get back to him?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Serenity said. "That's the problem."

Tears started to fall down her face.

"Come, let's go talk about this somewhere else," he said. "I personally don't want the whole ballroom staring at us."

Serenity nodded her head and followed him out into the gardens. Endymion grabbed her hand, and pulled her down onto a stone bench.

"Now tell me what's going on," he said gently.

"Oshiro-san asked me to marry him," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Buy you've had lots of marriage requests from other suitors, haven't you?" he asked. "What makes this any different?"

"It's different, because… the others no one really expected me to accept," she said. "They were just… random suitors. Various princes or lords or whatever who wanted to marry into the powerful Lunarian royal family. But Oshiro-san…" she sighed.

"Oshiro-san?" Endymion prompted.

"Oshiro-san is different. He's the crown prince of Mars, and marrying him would unite our two kingdoms. Although Mars is our ally, situations have always been a little… tumultuous with them. Like Rei, the people of Mars are known to stubborn and fiery. It is, after all, the fire planet. And so if there are small disagreements, which there always are, Mars tends to react more. And question the decisions Mother makes for the all the kingdoms. That's why the King of Mars is here. It's not just a social visit, it's to discuss politics as well."

"So?" he said. "Let Mars continue that way. You said they're an ally, so why does it matter?"

"It matters because there is so much to benefit from, for both our kingdoms. The Moon brings peace and stability to Mars, and Mars brings us a stronger army, something we desperately need. Not to mention all the cultural benefits."

"But what about _him_?" Endymion asked. "You're just talking about the conveniences and benefits to the kingdoms. What about you?"

Serenity's eyes filled up with tears again, and she shook her head. "You don't get it. I can't make decisions for myself. If I could, I'd marry you, in a heartbeat. I love you, Endymion. _You_. Not Oshiro-san, regardless of my childhood crush. But I'm not any ordinary girl. I'm heir to the most powerful kingdom there is, and someday I will be queen, and rule over all the planets. I can't do something as selfish as marry for love. I can't. I just _can't_." She was sobbing by now, and Endymion pulled her close to him.

"Shh," he said. "It will be okay. We'll find a way through this, I promise."

"But how?" she said. "How can we make it though if we're not together?"

His grip on her tightened. "You're acting like it's a done deal that you're marrying him."

"It's not," Serenity said. "But… it virtually is. From the moment he asked, I knew I had to accept. To do otherwise would be… impractical."

"Impractical?" he said. "How can you talk about practicality? We're talking about your life, Serenity. Your _future_. And mine as well. How does practicality factor into this?"

"It has to factor in!" she said, tears freely flowing down her face. "I can't be a foolish girl in love. I can't be a girl. I have to act as Crown Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom throne."

He sighed. "I know. I understand, I really do. I just… I love you, Serenity. I don't want you marrying someone else. I hoped that once things calmed down between the Moon and the Earth we could get married. Although, I should say _if_ things calm down. It's still too precarious to tell."

Serenity sniffed. "I know. I wish I didn't have to do this."

"Then don't!" Endymion said. "We could run away together. Find some secluded place on the Earth, or here. Or we could try and entirely different planet! There's the whole world at our fingertips, Serenity. Nine planets for us to escape to."

But Serenity was shaking her head. "I can't. _We_ can't. What would happen if we left? The Moon and the Earth would have no heirs. Given the current situations, the planets would likely blame each other, and it would lead to a terrible war. The other seven planets would be thrown into the frenzy, and forced to choose sides. It would divide our world, and effectively end the peace of the Silver Millennium."

He buried his head in his hands. "I can't think of any other options."

"It will be okay," she said, but her voice was trembling. "Oshiro-san isn't a bad person, and I'll be happy knowing I'm helping my kingdom. And… and you can find someone else, someone who will bring great things to Earth, and… we can live out the rest of our lives and just… forget about each other." Her voice cracked at the end.

"I don't want to find someone else," he said fiercely. "I just want you."

"I know," she said. "But I don't have a choice."

* * *

><p>After talking with Endymion, Serenity headed back into the ballroom. She knew what she had to do. It wasn't long before he came to her, politely asking how she was.<p>

"Oshiro-san," Serenity said, addressing Tatsuhiro by the formal way, using his last name. "I have considered your proposal of marriage, and it would be my honor to accept."

"As it will be mine," he said, bending down to lightly kiss her hand. "I will go ask the Queen for her approval, now that I have yours."

Serenity followed him towards the front of the room where Queen Serenity was sitting on her throne, talking with the King Ryu, the king of Mars.

"Your Majesties," he said, bowing low in front of both of them, before turning to Queen Serenity. "Your Majesty, if I might have a moment of your time in private, I would be honored."

King Ryu's eyes brightened and he smiled at his son.

"Certainly," the Queen said, and got up from her throne. She led Tatsuhiro to a small sitting room adjacent to the ballroom. Serenity waited, nervously twisting her hands in her lap. Several minutes later, Queen Serenity re-appeared.

"Serenity?" the Queen said. "Would you come here?"

Serenity followed her mother into the sitting room, where Tatsuhiro was standing.

"Oshiro-san has asked for your hand in marriage," the Queen said. "Is this a proposal you wish to accept?"

"Yes," Serenity said, forcing the words out of her mouth. "It would be an honor to join our two noble kingdoms through a royal marriage."

"Then I do believe congratulations are in order," Queen Serenity said. "I am sure some day you two will make fine rulers over the joint kingdoms."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Tatsuhiro said, bowing slightly.

They walked back into the ballroom, and Serenity and joined her mother in the front of the room, sitting on her throne. There was also a throne for Tatsuhiro, next to King Ryu. The four of them sat there, Queen Serenity and King Ryu discussing marriage plans, while Serenity folded her hands in her lap, and tried not to weep.

* * *

><p>Some time later, a page announced that the feast was being served in the grand dining room next to the ballroom. The people stopped dancing, and headed into the dining room, chatting and laughing. Serenity followed behind her mother, taking her place by the Queen's side at the table. There were several tables in the room, to accommodate the large crowd.<p>

Everyone in the kingdom had been invited to celebrate this special occasion, and the Palace was crowded with courtiers and peasants alike. Serenity looked around the room, hoping to spot Endymion, but she couldn't find him. Serenity's table seated the most important guests. Queen Serenity sat at the head of the table, with her daughter on her right, and King Ryu and Tatsuhiro on her left. Sailors Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn were all there as well, wearing formal evening gowns in the color of their home planets. Even Sailor Pluto, who normally guarded the gates of Time, was there.

Soon, the first course was served. It was a light salad, and although it was made using only the best and freshet greens, Serenity could hardly choke it down. She felt nauseous thinking about her engagement. After the salad, more courses followed, each more elaborate than the last. Creamy soup made from the Luna Notte mushrooms—a type of mushroom grown only on the moon, which grows during the night. Different kinds of mushrooms stuffed with herbs; the finest birds delicately cooked in wine sauce; meats of all kinds- some glazed, some smoked, some baked in pastry; cheeses imported from the different planets served with freshly made bread. Finally, before dessert was served, Queen Serenity stood up, lightly clinking her glass.

"Thank you for joining us in this momentous occasion," she said. Everyone in the room quieted, so they could hear the Queen's words. "It has been my honor to welcome the esteemed King Ryu of Mars to our home today. But as you know, it is also the dear Princess Serenity's first entrance into society, and very nearly her 16th birthday. Which brings me to an important announcement. Much to the delight of both myself and King Ryu, our children, Princess Serenity and Prince Tatsuhiro have been engaged."

The whole room erupted into applause. Most citizens of the Moon Kingdom loved their kind and gentle Queen, and admired the graceful Princess from afar. A marriage announcement was something to celebrate, indeed.

The Queen smiled and continued. "This is a momentous occasion, and marks another milestone in the Silver Millenium. Together, they will someday be the rulers over the Moon Kingdom as well as the Mars Kingdom. I believe this union will bring many great benefits to both kingdoms. Both King Ryu agree that there is no need to delay, and so the wedding date is set for three weeks from now, September the 5th, which some of you know is also our Princess' sixteenth birthday. Everyone in the kingdom is invited to celebrate this special occasion."

More applause burst out in the room, and Serenity could hear people calling out congratulations to the couple. Three weeks from now? Why had she not been consulted? She knew that accepting Tatsuhiro's proposal would mean him, obviously. But setting a date just made it seem so… final. And so soon! She supposed in some way it was best to get it over with, but… she wanted to delay as much as possible.

After the shouts of congratulations quieted down a bit, dessert was served. First came elegantly arranged fruit dipped in chocolate. It was normally one of Serenity's favorite dishes, but it tasted bitter in her mouth. The rest of the food that followed— fresh cream poured over delicate fruits, tarts made from a special, rare type of moon fruit, creamy puddings and crème brulée—didn't seem any more appetizing to her, either. Just when Serenity thought it was finally done, one last course came out of the kitchens. It was an elaborate, chocolate, 5-tier cake, frosted in deep red and pale cream—the colors of Mars and the Moon. She knew it was an engagement cake, and she wondered how the Queen had pulled it off in such short notice. Seeing as it was to honor her, Serenity was forced to smile, and eat the cake, as if she were the happiest girl in the world, when really it couldn't be further from the truth.

* * *

><p>As soon as Serenity could get away, she did. She had to find Endymion. She saw a retreating figure that looked like him heading towards the balcony, and headed after him. "Endymion!" she cried out, running towards him tears finally spilling down her cheeks. "Please, forgive me."<p>

"Forgive you?" he asked.

"Surely you've heard the news," she said. "I'm engaged to the Prince of Mars. Aren't you mad at me?"

"Of course I've heard the news," he said. "I was there when it was announced. But how could I be mad at you, Serenity? You did what you thought would be best for your kingdom. How can I fault you for being a good Princess, and future Queen? I probably would have done the same, had I been in your position. I know that we cannot be together, it is forbidden. And even if it were not, it would only raise tensions between two already hostile planets. So no, I'm not mad at you. I'm sad, because I love you. But never mad."

"Why does it have to be like this?" she sobbed. "Why can't we just marry the people we love? Why do I have to be Crown Princess? Oh, what I would give to be an ordinary girl who has the freedom to do as she chooses. I have always been happy with my position in life, and I have looked forward to one day ruling a kingdom. But no more. Not if it means I can't marry the man I love. Now I resent it. I resent the Gods that chose this path in life for me. I resent my stupid fate, I resent being confined to this life, I resent the world!"

Tears were falling down Endymion's cheeks as well, and he pulled her close to him, kissing her. Above them, fireworks went off in the sky, celebrating the royal engagement.


	9. A Shocking Revelation

**AN: I'm really sorry for the delay in update! I've been so busy and blocked lately. It's not been fun. But, I actually have most of the next chapter planned out already, so after I update my other stories, I should be able to return to this in a speedy manner.**

**As always, thanks to my reviewers. You guys continue to blow me away with how awesome you are, I got another 8 reviews last chapter! I wish my Doctor Who reviewers were as cool as you. I only got 1 review for my DW story. But, anyways, you guys rock. So thanks, ****RavenclawSlytherin****, ****Jesusfreak15****, Ash, ****nickybluejess****, ****Moonprincess998****, ****TropicalRemix****, ****LoveInTheBattleField****, and****xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx****!**

* * *

><p>The next few days were a bustle of activity. Everyone was excitedly making plans for the royal wedding, and hurrying to get it ready in time. To Serenity, though, it seemed like the happier everyone else was, the more depressed she got. What had she gotten herself into? Yes, she had wanted to what was best for her kingdom, and marrying Prince Tatsuhiro of Mars was certainly a good way to unite the two kingdoms. But how could she live with it? How could she live knowing that the man she loved wasn't the man she was married to?<p>

"Princess?"

Serenity turned around from where she was sitting in her room, and saw one of her ladies-in-waiting standing there.

"It's time for your dress fitting, Princess," she said.

"Oh, right," Serenity said. She'd forgotten all about that. Today was her preliminary wedding dress fitting. "Thank you, I'll be right there."

It was a short walk from her quarters to the royal seamstress' rooms, so she arrived there moments later, even though she'd tried to walk as slow as possible.

"Ah, there you are," Hamako, the seamstress, said. "My little Princess, all grown up and about to get married. Just a few short weeks ago I was making you a dress for your coming out ball, and now I'm about to make your wedding dress. Oh, I am so happy for you, Princess."

Serenity tried to force a smile. When she was a little girl, she had often fantasized about her wedding. She would imagine the pretty dress she would wear, and how she would be the happiest she'd ever been in her life. It seemed awfully ironic that here she was getting married, and she felt the _un_happiest she'd ever been in her life.

"First things first," Hamako said. "I've laid out a collection of cloths that are all appropriate. They're in the back room, on the table. Why don't you go look at them and pick out which ones you like best?"

"Great," Serenity said. She walked into the back room, and looked at the cloth Hamako had laid out. They were all beautiful, there was no denying it, but looking at the only made Serenity want to cry. There were five different kinds of white lace, seven different kinds of white silk, three different kinds of shimmery silver fabric, two different kinds of fabric with beads sewn onto them, and six different kinds of white gauzy fabric. Next to the fabric, there was a large collection of beads and jewels that could be sewn on, as well as delicate silk flowers. Hamako had also laid out several headdresses for the veil, ranging from a simple headband with fabric attached to an elaborate headdress so adorned with jewels, that Serenity wondered how you could keep your head up if you wore it.

"Well, what do you think?" Hamako asked.

"They're beautiful," Serenity said, and she meant it. She just wished they weren't for her wedding.

"Take your time, I know it's a lot to choose from. And for such an important occasion, you certainly wouldn't want to rush."

Serenity gave a small, forced smile. Truthfully, she just wanted it over with as soon as possible. "Well, this white silk is lovely. Perhaps that, with some of this silver fabric draped over top. And these silk flowers are beautiful. And lace is always a lovely accent."

"Of course," Hamako said. "Are you sure? I would hate for you to decide too quickly, just because you're excited for your wedding."

"I'm sure," Serenity said.

"All right then," Hamako said, smiling at her. "Now, what veil would you like?"

Serenity looked over them quickly. "I like this one." She picked up a long piece of gauzy fabric attached to a delicate tiara.

"Beautiful choice," Hamako said. "Now, of course I'll need to take your measurements, and figure out what style to arrange the fabric in. I have several illustrations you can look through, and of course you can change anything however you see fit."

Serenity walked into the front room, and picked up the book of illustrations Hamako had. There were designs of all styles, simple dresses with nothing added, as well as dresses with ruffles and lace and all the trimmings.

"This one's nice," Serenity said. She was hardly looking at what she had chosen; she didn't want to drag the process out any longer. But she knew she wanted something pretty simple.

"Wonderful, Princess," Hamako said. "I can tell how excited you must be, you know exactly what you want! Now I'll just take your measurements and you'll be all done. Come back in three days for another fitting."

"Of course," Serenity said, her fake smile still plastered on her face. "Thank you for all your hard work, Hamako."

"It's nothing, Princess," Hamako said. "A royal wedding is something very exciting indeed."

The measurements went quickly, and before long Serenity could finally escape. She knew that her day was far from being over, though. There were still many more things to do to prepare for the wedding, as well as her daily lessons and duties. She wished she could have some time to sneak off to Earth and visit Endymion. She hadn't seen him since their tearful parting after her engagement had been announced. Even though he said he wasn't mad at her, she still feared he was. He had every right to be, but she still hated the thought. She supposed it was for the best that she couldn't see him. If he did, she wasn't sure if she could keep her resolve to marry the Prince of Mars.

Serenity arrived back at her quarters, and reluctantly changed into dancing clothes. There was a ball being held at the royal court of Mars to celebrate the engagement, and she had to learn the traditional Martian dances. On the walk to the ballroom, she couldn't help but thin about how much she used to love dancing. When she was preparing for her grand coming out ball, learning the dances had been one of her favorite parts. But now she dreaded them.

"Princess, you have arrived," the Martian dance master said. Since they were learning the traditional court dances of Mars, the best dance master from Mars was staying temporarily at the Palace to teach Serenity. "Now, you and the Prince start out in traditional dance hold, just like in Lunarian courts. First, step to the right, and then back. Chassé to the side, in two counts, and then spin."

Serenity went through the steps with Tatsuhiro, but she felt detached from it all. The dance master guided Serenity and Tatsuhiro through the rest of the steps, but Serenity wasn't paying any attention, She was just waiting until she could get out of there. Finally, after what felt like ages, the dance lesson was over. Serenity bowed respectfully to her partner and the dance master. She tried not to run out of the room, but as soon as she left the ballroom, a smile broke out across her face. Finally, she was done for the day with wedding preparations. She still had her regular lessons to attend to, but those were much more bearable.

"Serenity!"

Serenity turned around and saw Luna calling out her name.

"Luna!" Serenity picked up the black cat and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in so long. Where have you and Artemis been?"

"It's good to see you, too, Princess," Luna said. "Unfortunately Artemis and I have been quite busy lately, helping the Queen with business matters."

"How boring," Serenity said.

"It isn't the most fascinating topic," Luna agreed. "But it is very important. Which reminds me, the Queen wants you to sit in on the diplomatic meeting today."

"When is it?" Serenity asked.

"It's starting in about 5 minutes," Luna said. "So you'd better hurry over to the council chambers."

"But this was supposed to be my time off from lessons!" Serenity said. "I just got back from dance lessons."

"I know, but this is very important," Luna said. "Since you will be queen someday, and in not too long, it's important that you have an understanding of political matters."

"I know," Serenity sighed.

"Now, hurry along," Luna said. "You don't want to keep Queen Serenity waiting."

"Aren't you coming?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, but the Queen wanted me to attend to another matter first, so I'll be a little late. Artemis will be there, though."

Serenity waved goodbye to Luna, and headed off towards the council chambers.

* * *

><p>Serenity arrived just in time, and took her place next to her mother. In attendance were Artemis, all of the Senshi, King Ryo of Mars, the General of the Lunarian army, and the ambassadors from all the planets of the alliance. Serenity was surprised the see all the ambassadors there, they rarely attended the meetings. Normally the meetings were just Queen Serenity, Luna and Artemis, General Botan, and occasionally one ambassador from one of the other planets. Serenity couldn't remember a time when everyone had gathered together.<p>

Queen Serenity stood up and addressed the room. "Now, as some of you know, I have called you here to discuss matters regarding Earth. Sailor Venus, if you will, please inform the others of our current situation with Earth."

"As the leader of the Inner Senshi, I have been conducting several clandestine missions to Earth lately," Venus said. "For quite some time, we were met with disturbing hostility towards Lunarians, and anyone aligned with them. It seemed clear that the Terrans had very negative feelings towards Lunarians, and it seemed certain that war was imminent. However, lately we have found a change in Terran attitude. Although there are certainly still hostile Terrans, the main resentment seems to have simply disappeared. What's worrying, however, is that we have no idea what's caused this sudden change. Earth has offered no treaty of peace, nor have we found the leader who was behind all this in the first place."

"So now we face a dilemma," Queen Serenity said. "Peace with the Terrans is all the people of Luna have ever wanted, and this seems like a good time to try and achieve that. However, we cannot leave ourselves unguarded, which is why I have brought you here. We must discuss our next move."

"We should attack Earth while they are weaker!" the ambassador from Saturn said. "I have no doubt that Earth will still attack us, so why wait for them to come to us? The Terran army is by far the strongest and most powerful, and if we wait until they attack us, we may all be wiped out."

"I'm inclined to agree with Ambassador Saturn," the Jovian ambassador said. "It's simply too dangerous to wait and see if Earth is friendly now. If we wait while Earth gathers power, they could very well destroy all of us, not just the Lunar Kingdom."

"But who said Earth is gathering power?" Ambassador Mercury said. "Perhaps Terra genuinely wants to make peace with Luna, and the rest of the alliance. It would be such a shame to attack Earth when we don't even know if they're hostile or not."

"Serenity, what do you think?" Queen Serenity asked.

It took Serenity a minute to realize she was being addressed. While she had sat in on meetings before, she had never participated.

"I think…" Serenity trailed off, seeing everyone's eyes on her. "I think that attacking Earth would be a very bad idea. Everyone I know here on Luna wishes to make peace with Terra, and if we attack them without absolute proof that they will attack us, then we could be making a huge mistake."

"But Princess, don't you think that would be leaving the Moon Kingdom too vulnerable?" Ambassador Jupiter asked. "And if the Moon Kingdom falls, it would be very hard for the other kingdoms to survive."

"I'm not suggesting we leave the Moon defenseless," Serenity said. "We would build up a defense, of course, and prepare for attack. And King Ryo, though it may be presumptuous to suggest so, I would ask for your aid in this battle, if it comes to that. Since the Moon Kingdom and the Kingdom of Mars shall soon be united, I hope we can join together our armies, if the need arises."

"That seems like a reasonable request," King Ryo said. "Queen Serenity, what do you think? After all, the Moon Kingdom is the primary target of Earth."

"I am inclined to agree with the Princess," Queen Serenity said. "Ever seen hostilities first arose with Earth, I have wanted nothing more than to end them, and to have Earth rejoin the Silver Alliance, and continue the peace of the Silver Millennium. If we were to attack Earth now, we may lose that chance forever. And even if we did attack now, I hardly think that a victory would be guaranteed for us. Although the Senshi are more than admirable fighters, the Lunarian army is small. And while I have heard that there are a few Terrans who still wish peace with the Moon, it isn't enough to combat Earth's large, powerful army."

"But, we'll all be decimated if you do this!" Ambassador Saturn cried.

"Why would you think that?" Queen Serenity asked. "We are not surrendering, we are holding out for peace. And although Earth is strong, they are not superhuman. Does anyone else have any questions?"

The room was silent.

"All right, then this meeting is over," Queen Serenity said.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Serenity headed towards the library. She had language lessons today, and after that music lessons. After that was dinner with the Queen, and after dinner she had religious studies. She felt like she was being kept busier than ever, and she couldn't help but wonder if the Senshi were somehow involved, and were trying to keep her away from Endymion.<p>

Her language tutor wasn't there yet, so Serenity browsed the expansive library. It was a very peaceful place to be in, and one of the oldest parts of the castle. It was said that the Moon Goddess, Selene, who was the first queen of the Moon Kingdom, loved books, and this had been her personal library. When Serenity was younger, she had loved exploring the castle, and she had often wandered into the library. Even before she could read, she had loved looking at all the books, with their ornate illustrations, and dusty covers.

"Princess, my apologies for being late."

Serenity turned around, and saw her tutor, Satoshi, standing there.

"It's fine," Serenity said. Satoshi had always been her favorite tutor. He was clearly passionate about languages, and he always made them an interesting subject. Back when she had lessons with the Senshi, she and Aphrodite had crushed on him.

"So, where did we leave off last lesson?" he asked. "Ah, right, we were working on translating the Ancient Lunarian texts."

Serenity studied Latin, French and Ancient Lunarian, all of which were quite fascinating. Particularly Ancient Lunarian, though, because it was the language her ancestors had spoken, and it made her feel connected to her past. Several weeks ago, Serenity had found an old, dusty stack of books tucked away in the corner of the library, which turned out to be in Ancient Lunarian. She had brought them to Satoshi, and he had been helping her translate them.

"All right, here the are," Satoshi said, as he dropped several large books onto the table. Serenity cracked one open, and worked on translating more of the text. So far, they seemed to be religious documents, but there was still one volume Serenity hadn't translated any of.

After an hour of translating the books, it was time to move on and study Latin and French. She spent another hour and a half conjugating verbs, reading from more books, and practicing conversation.

After languages, it was music, which also sped by quickly. Although her tutor was a grouchy old woman, Serenity loved music. She excelled particularly at harp and singing, although she studied piano as well.

* * *

><p>After her music lessons, Serenity headed back to her quarters to prepare herself for dinner with the Queen. Usually Serenity dined with the Queen, the Senshi, and a few people from court. But today, it was just the two of them. Even King Ryo, their honored guest, was dining elsewhere. She went over to her closest, examining her dresses. She wasn't sure why her mother wanted them to dine alone tonight, but if it was something important, she wanted to look her nicest.<p>

After careful deliberation, she chose a pale gold dress, with a long train, flowing sleeves and detailed embroidery. She put on matching slippers, spritzed a little of her favorite rose petal perfume, put on her tiara, and headed off for dinner.

"Come in," the Queen's voice called, when Serenity knocked on her door.

Serenity walked inside, gave a curtsy to her mother, and then waited for her mother to say what this was all about.

"You look so beautiful," the Queen said, smiling at her daughter. "And all grown up. I remember when you were a small child as if it were yesterday. But here you are, a lovely young lady. Come, let's eat dinner."

The Queen stood up, and Serenity followed her. She expected Queen Serenity to lead her to the main dining room, where they usually ate, but instead Serenity found herself being led into a much smaller dining room than the one she was used to.

"I thought something more intimate might be nice," Queen Serenity said, seeing her questioning look. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I requested we have dinner alone tonight, but first, let's eat dinner. You must be starving! I know you've had a busy day."

The dinner was delicious, filled with delicate soups and rich meats, but Serenity was too nervous. It was only when dessert came around, honeyed nuts and fruit, that Queen Serenity broached the subject of why they were there.

"I want to say that I couldn't be prouder of you, Serenity," the Queen said. "I know making a decision to get married is never easy, particularly at such a young age. But I'm glad you chose Oshiro-san; he has already shown great potential on Mars, by being one of the best soldiers they have, and I think a marriage between you two will bring nothing but good."

Serenity relaxed a little. If Queen Serenity had only brought her here to congratulate her on her marriage, then there was nothing to be worried about.

"Which brings me to my next point," the Queen said. "Since after you marry, you will be 16, and a woman, I think it is time you take over the throne, and become Queen of the Moon Kingdom."

Serenity dropped one of the honeyed nuts she'd picked up. "Q-Queen? But… why? You're still fit to run the kingdom, aren't you? And the kingdom loves you, and I'm sure you'd make a better queen, and…"

"Relax," Queen Serenity said. "I'd still be here, to guide you through the process. But I have led this kingdom for many years, through good times and bad. I think it's time for you to learn how to rule a kingdom, and for you and Oshiro-sand to step up as the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom, as well as the Kingdom of Mars. It's better for you to take this process slow, so you can adjust to your new role, instead of being thrust into it like I was."

Serenity was speechless. She knew there was no way she could argue. She would be Queen of the Moon Kingdom some day anyway, and it wasn't exactly like she was dreading it. But… now? And so soon? It seemed like now that she was engaged, everything was speeding up. Before she knew it, she'd be a married a woman, and queen of two powerful kingdoms. The thought made her shudder. She wasn't ready for any of this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please continue your awesomeness and review!<strong>


	10. Wedding Plans

**A few of you pointed out that I uploaded the wrong chapter... sorry about that! Here is the correct chapter.**

**AN: I am SO sorry about this huge delay in updating! My life has been absolutely crazy lately, being a senior in high school is so stressful. Anyway, I will do my best to update soon, because I know exactly where I want this story to go, but I can't guarantee anything, because my life is super busy.**

**On a different note, I need your guys' opinion on ****something: I've been thinking about changing the names of the Senshi, since Serenity becomes Usagi and Endymion becomes Mamoru, and I currently have the Senshi with their modern day names. I have a poll on my profile, and if you could either vote in that, or tell me in a review (or both) whether or not you like this idea, that would be great. I've read some stories where the Senshi have different names, generally all from Greek mythology (which I'm doing as well) and I think it works well. However, if you guys are SUPER opposed to it, I won't do it. But I like the idea of it.**

**Here are the names I've decided on: Ami = Metis, Goddess of Wisdom. Rei = Enyo, Goddess of War. Minako = Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Makoto = Athena, Goddess of Wisdom/War. Michiru = Amphitrite, Goddess of the Sea. Haruka = Aura, Goddess of the Wind. (Another option for Haruka is Aeolus, God of the Wind Pronounced ay-o-lus.) Keep in mind these are just names, the characters wouldn't actually become gods or goddesses. I just chose those name because I thought they fit.**

**SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. Finally, just a thanks to my reviewers: MoonlightMiracle389, lovejoy, LoveInTheBattlefield, nickybluejess, and Moonprincess998. You guys are amazing.**

* * *

><p>Princess Serenity sat in her quarters, her hands folded demurely in her lap. Her friends were in her room, and they were trying to cheer her up. Aphrodite was elaborately braiding her hair, Metis was reading aloud from a book, and Enyo and Athena were offering up pieces of advice.<p>

"You know, you and Endymion could always elope and escape to Pluto," Athena said. "That way you wouldn't have to be queen, and you wouldn't have to marry Oshiro-sama!"

Enyo elbowed her. "Oi! That's my brother she's marrying, why are you telling her to run off with a different man?"

"I don't think it would be very prudent for Serenity to run off," Metis said, looking up from the book. "She would cause a great deal of distress in the kingdom, and a princess should always put her kingdom above herself."

Enyo and Athena both glared at Metis.

"Metis is right," Serenity said. "I must put my personal feelings behind me, and focus on the good of my kingdom. It's my duty as Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

Enyo looked like she was about to say something, but Luna came through the door at that moment.

"Princess, it's nearly time for chapel," Luna said. "Your mother and the Crown Prince of Mars are waiting for you."

"Is it that late already?" Serenity said, getting up. "I must hurry, then!" She was still in her dressing robes, and had forgotten that it was chapel day. She rushed over to her closest, searching for something appropriate to wear. She picked out a robin's egg blue dress with a high collar and long sleeves, but tossed it away a minute later.

"What should I wear?" she lamented. "I need something which is elegant, yet chapel appropriate, and still formal enough, since the Prince will be there."

Aphrodite came over, and examined her wardrobe. "Try this one," she said. The dress she picked out was made of white silk, with gray embroidered flowers. It was simple enough for church, but still elegant and pretty.

"That's perfect," Serenity said, and she changed into the dress. She grabbed a dark gray shawl, and matching slippers, and walked out with Luna.

Queen Serenity and Prince Tatsuhiro were waiting for her in the main lobby of the Palace.

"Princess," Tatsuhiro said, giving a formal bow and lightly kissing the back of her hand.

"Prince," Serenity said, curtsying. It all felt silly and formal, since they were engaged, but she supposed he was acting formal since the Queen was standing right there.

Tatsuhiro offered her his arm, and she took it as they made their way to the Chapel of Serenity. The chapel was one of the most beautiful, and oldest, parts of the Moon Kingdom. It featured high ceilings, stained glass windows, and elaborate carvings depicting the first Queen Serenity and her battle to form the Moon Kingdom.

There was the main chapel, which all members of the court attended, and then there was the chamber of the faith. The chamber of the faith was a small room adjacent to the chapel, which only the rightful Queen of the Moon Kingdom could enter.

The door was sealed by magic, and the legend was it would only open if the use wielded the Silver Crystal, which can only be used by a direct descendant of the Goddess Selene—the original Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

Princess Serenity had never been in the chamber of the faith, as she was not yet Queen. While it was normally only accessible to the Queen, it was tradition for the Crown Princess, and heir to the throne, to spend a day in there praying on the night before her wedding, and the night before her coronation. She shuddered, thinking how soon those days would be arriving.

They arrived at the church, and Tatsuhiro escorted Serenity to her seat. She sat with her hands folded in her lap, her head bowed in prayer, and her fiancé on one side, and her mother and the King of Mars on the other side.

She was the picture of perfection, and no one would think that her mind was a mess of thoughts. But she couldn't stop thinking about Endymion, and how she couldn't bear it if she never saw him again, but she couldn't just run off with him, because a good princess must do what's best for her kingdom.

But what if she didn't want to be a good princess? If being a good princess, and a good ruler, meant losing Endymion, she wasn't so sure she wanted that. But she knew she didn't have a choice.

She wasn't paying much attention to the sermon today, she just couldn't focus. In general, she enjoyed going to chapel, and enjoyed listening to the priest talk about the Moon Kingdom's history, and the brave Queen Serenity, who later became known as the goddess Selene.

The sermons were powerful and moving, and filled Serenity with a sense of purpose—this was her kingdom, her people, her past, and her future. But not today. Today it only made her feel guilty for her thoughts about running off with Endymion.

* * *

><p>After church, Serenity parted ways with Tatsuhiro, as he headed for the training grounds to practice swordplay, and she headed to the royal seamstress for a wedding dress fitting.<p>

Before he left, Tatsuhiro bowed deeply and kissed the back of her hand. "Princess, I break for lunch at 12 noon today. If you are free, I would be honored if you would join me in lunch."

"That would be lovely, Your Highness," Serenity said, curtsying. Finally, she thought. A chance to spend time with Tatsuhiro when it didn't have to be so formal. Maybe she could get to know her fiancé a little better.

"I must attend a council meeting," the Queen said. "So I'm afraid I will not be able to attend your fitting with you, but I am looking forward to seeing the finished project." The Queen smiled and held her daughter at arms length. "You will make a truly beautiful bride, Serenity."

"Thank you, Mother," Serenity said, bowing her head so her mother wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. She had no interest in being a beautiful bride if she wasn't marrying Endymion.

Serenity said farewell to her mother, and headed off towards Hamako's shop. She was dreading the fitting. She wished her friends would be there to help her through it, but they were off on a reconnaissance mission. And besides, she was to be a married woman and a queen soon, it was time for her to able to get through tough times without someone holding her hand.

"Princess!" Hamako said, rushing forward to embrace Serenity. "Oh, I cannot wait to see you in your dress! I have been working so hard on it, I hope you will like it. You will be so beautiful, Princess, the Prince of Mars is indeed a lucky man."

"Thank you, Hamako," Serenity said. "I'm sure the dress will be wonderful."

Hamako ushered her into the back room, where a bridal dress and veil hung on a model. Serenity let out a small gasp when she saw it, it was so beautiful. Layers and layers of shimmery silvery-white fabric hung delicately from the bodice, creating the illusion of falling water.

The skirt was studded with pearls and small rosettes, all intertwined amongst the layers of fabric. The bodice was in the same color, with sleeves made out of lace, and more pearls were embedded in the bodice.

The veil was layers and layers of gauzy white fabric, attached to a delicate silver tiara, with pearls and diamonds carefully set in the intricate silver.

"Hamako.." Serenity breathed. "It's beautiful."

Hamako smiled. "Come now, try it on!" She lifted it off of the model, and handed it to Serenity. Serenity went behind the changing screen, stripped down to her shift, and slid into the dress. She carefully did up the pearl buttons on the back of the dress, and then placed the tiara and veil on top of her head. Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside the changing screen.

"Oh, Princess!" Hamako said. "You look even more beautiful than I imagined. Come, see!"

Serenity walked over to the full length mirror, and examined her reflection. The dress clung to her slender frame, and opened up in the skirts. The fabric was so incredibly soft, and a long train pooled out behind her. The veil spilled down her back, with a smaller section covering her face. She looked beautiful, fit to be a queen, fit to be the next Queen Serenity.

And in an instant, she could see her whole life spread out in front of her.

She would marry Prince Tatsuhiro in a beautiful ceremony that would leave both kingdoms celebrating for weeks. She would ascend the throne with her new husband, and together they would rule over the Moon Kingdom and the Mars Kingdom.

They would continue the lasting peace of the Silver Millennium, and create a prosperous and happy time for all. The tensions with Earth would end peacefully, and Earth would once again be an ally.

On the first anniversary of their wedding, Serenity would discover she was pregnant. She would give birth to a beautiful daughter named Serenity, who would have her father's dark hair, but her mother's light eyes. Serenity and Tatsuhiro would live long, happy lives, knowing the future of the kingdom rested in their daughter's competent hands.

The Senshi would all marry various noblemen, and their daughters would become warriors to protect the new Princess.

It was an enchanting, intoxicating life. It was a life anyone would love to have. After all, who didn't dream of being Queen, of ruling a powerful kingdom with a handsome husband by her side? It was a perfect life.

But it wasn't the life Serenity wanted. She blinked away the vision, and she was back in the present day, trying on her wedding dress.

"Oh!" Hamako said. "I nearly forgot!" She rushed into the other room, and returned holding a delicate pair of embroidered slippers. They matched the dress perfectly, with little pearls sewn onto them.

Serenity slipped them onto her feet; they fit like a glove. She looked at her reflection again, and wondered if anyone else could see her sadness.

How could they not? She felt like it was written all over her face, and yet all anyone talked about was how beautiful she was, and how she would make such a great queen, and how she and Prince Tatsuhiro must be so happy together.

Suddenly, her beautiful wedding dress felt constricting, and she wanted to rip it off.

"Now, it seems to fit very well," Hamako said, not noticing Serenity's change in mood. "Hardly any adjustments need to be made. However, I think I will need to take the bodice in an inch or two right at the waist, it's a little baggy… and I will need to take the hem down just a tiny bit, it's not quite long enough…" she muttered to herself, and put pins in the appropriate places. "There we go, all done!"

Serenity forced a smile. "Thank you, Hamako, I really appreciate it. You have truly outdone yourself."

Hamako waved the comments off, smiling at Serenity. "Now, the wedding is in two weeks, yes? Come by in two days, and I should have the dress all finished. Now, off you go, I'm sure you have many important things to do to get ready for the wedding!"

Serenity thanked Hamako again, and then left. She took the long way back to her quarters, choosing to spend time outside rather than in the Palace.

She breathed in the fresh air, and relaxed a little. Time wasn't on her side, but she did still have two weeks. It wasn't enough, but it was all she had. She walked as slowly as she could, dawdling in the courtyard, and breathing in the scent of perfumed flowers.

But she knew she couldn't delay forever, so she reluctantly headed back to her quarters. When she got there, she saw that lunch had already been set out on the table, set for two.

She sighed, remembering that she was dining with the Prince of Mars today. A moment later, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it up, plastered a smile on her face, and greeted the Prince.

"You look beautiful, Princess," Tatsuhiro said, bowing low and kissing her hand.

Serenity curtsied deeply, and thanked him. She led him into the dining hall, and they sat down at opposite ends of the table.

One of Serenity's handmaidens came by, and poured them some of the Palace's vintage wine. Several moments passed in silence, as they ate their meal, and Serenity wondered if things could possibly be any more awkward.

"How fares the King of Mars?" Serenity asked politely, in an attempt to break the ice,

"He is in excellent health, thank you," Tatsuhiro said. "He is very joyful about our upcoming union."

"That is lovely," Serenity said, still smiling. Several more moments passed in silence.

"The Moon Palace is a truly beautiful structure," Tatsuhiro said. "I greatly admire the architecture of it."

"Thank you," Serenity said. "It is indeed a beautiful palace, and the pride and glory of the entire Moon Kingdom. What is the palace at Mars like?"

"It's also a very handsome building," Tatsuhiro said. "I'm sure you will like it when we spend time there once we are married."

"Yes, I'm sure I will," Serenity said. Another long stretch of silence. Serenity wanted to scream, or cry, or just do _something_. She finally had a private moment with her fiancé, and yet everything was just as formal as ever.

She didn't even know Tatsuhiro, he wouldn't give her a chance to get to know him. It was infuriating, and yet she kept silent. She knew it would be rude to do anything drastic.

The rest of the lunch passed in silence, with Serenity getting more and more fed up by the second. Finally, it was over, and Tatsuhiro stood.

"Princess, it was lovely sharing this time with you," he said, kissing her hand again. "I look forward to when we might next meet."

"As do I," Serenity said, giving another formal curtsy. She could tell that she was very nearly at her breaking point, and she feared she would break down in tears right then and there. Tatsuhiro exited, and the second he was gone, Serenity slumped down into a plush sofa. She couldn't control herself anymore, and she started weeping.

* * *

><p>At the Earth Kingdom, Endymion was practicing his swordplay. He was angry. Serenity's wedding was in two weeks, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.<p>

If Serenity were happy with this marriage, then maybe he could have lived with it. He would have been upset, but at least Serenity would have been happy.

But as it were, they were both miserable. He understood why she was doing it, and it was one of the many reasons he loved her. She was committed to her future kingdom, and she would someday be a wonderful queen. Endymion just wished that he could be king by her side.

"Your Highness, the carriage is ready," a voice said. Endymon turned around and saw one of the Palace guards standing there. Sighing, he put down his sword.

He had to go into the poor parts of town to do some charity work. The Terran King and Queen cared a lot about their kingdom, and the less fortunate people in it, so Endymion frequented the poor villages.

"Thank you," he said. The guard left, and Endymion headed towards the stables. The carriage was all ready, like the guard had said, and a handful of guards stood by the carriage, waiting for him.

There was also a doctor from town, who always came to help the peope in the village. Endymion always went into the poorer parts of town with a few guards, just in case anything happened.

The doctor, he understood, and was glad to have. But he wished it could be a less formal affair, without the guards.

"All ready to go, Your Highness?" a guard asked.

"Yes, thanks, I'm all set," Endymion said, and climbed into the carriage. There was a large bag next to him, which he knew was filled with food and coins to distribute amongst the villagers.

The guards and the doctor stepped into the carriage as well, and then they were off. It wasn't a long ride to the village, but it always felt so much longer, because Endymion didn't have anyone to talk to.

The Palace guards were so stiff and formal, and he couldn't talk with them. He wished he had his guardians, the Shitennou, with him, but they had more important things to do than escort the prince to a village.

The ride to the village passed in silence, before arriving at the village. As usual, it was crowded with people eager for a glimpse of the Crown Prince, and even more eager for the goods he brought with him.

"Prince!" someone called, many others shouting similar things.

"Hello," he said, climbing out of the carriage.

"Please, Prince, my sister," a little girl said, tugging at his sleeve. "She's havin' a baby soon, an' we don't have any money for food. She's gotten real sick, 'cause we don't got any food."

"Here, take this, and bring it to your sister," Endymion said, taking out two loaves of bread and a hunk of cheese.

"Thank you," the girl said her eyes going wide as she carefully took the food from him. She awkwardly curtsied, and then scurried off. The doctor went with her, to attend to her sister.

There were plenty of other people crowding around him, begging him for food or money. He handed out what he could to those who needed it, wishing he could do more than hand over some bread and a few coins.

His bag was almost empty when he saw a flash of red hair. It was that girl who always watched him so intently, the one person who seemed interested in him and not the food or money he brought with him. He remembered that she had told him her name, but he couldn't remember what it was.

"Endymion," she said, appearing next to him.

"That would be _Prince_ Endymion," one of the guards said, eyeing her with contempt.

Endymion held up a hand to silence him. "Please. Endymion is fine, I wish more people would call me that. I've never liked the formality."

The girl smiled. "Well, Endymion, can I talk to you?"

"Uh… sure," Endymion said, surprised. "What is this about? Is something the matter?"

The girl hesitated. "Sort of. I just really need to talk to you for a moment."

"Alright then," he said, curious as to what this was about. He turned to his guards, who had been hanging back near the carriage. "Can you make sure the rest of this food and coin is distributed properly?"

The guard nodded, and took the bag from him, handing out the rest of the food and coin to the remaining villagers.

As Endymion headed off with the girl, a guard started to come along as well.

"There will be no need to follow me," he said.

"But-but, Your Highness, it could be dangerous!" the guard protested.

"I don't think this girl poses any threat," Endymion said. "I will be fine."

The guard opened his mouth, but then closed it again, and walked away.

"Come," the girl said. "I know a place where we can talk quietly."

She led him to a small clearing nearby, a short distance from the houses and villagers.

"What was it you wanted to discuss?" Endymion asked.

The girl looked at him for a moment, her head cocked. "You do remember me, don't you? I rescued your purse last time you were here."

"Yes, I remember that," Endymion said. "It was very kind of you."

"My name is Beryl," she said. "In case you've forgotten."

"Alright then, Beryl," Endymion said, not quite sure what she had wanted to talk about.

"I heard about the engagement of the Moon Princess," Beryl said. "I pity her poor fiancé. And to think, Mars used to be such a noble planet."

"What do you mean?" Endymion asked. "I'm sure the Moon Princess and the Crown Prince of Mars will be very happy together."

"Yeah," Beryl said. "Only if she bewitches him, which I'm sure she will. The poor King, being married to Queen Serenity for so long. I'm sure when he died in battle he was relieved to get away."

"What is this you're talking about? How could the Moon Princess bewitch anyone?" Endymion said, getting angry. "Did you want to talk to me about how you hate the Moon Kingdom?"

"Yes," Beryl said. "The Moon queens and princesses, they're all witches! They're evil! They take our men and lure them into their traps, with their magic. It's unnatural, and it must be stopped."

"What craziness is this?" Endymion said. "Sere—the Moon Princess is not a witch, neither is the Quen!" He cursed himself for nearly calling Serenity by her name, and revealing how close they were.

Beryl's eyes narrowed. "Serenity? Do you know the Moon Princess by name? Please tell me she hasn't gotten to you, too."

"This is insane," Endymion said, avoiding her question. "The Moon is our ally, and they should not be talked about like this."

"So you _are_ involved with that Moon Princess witch!" Beryl said. "Your avoidance says it all. Please, Endymion, get away from her. She will corrupt you, she will bewitch you!"

"My affairs with the Moon Princess are none of your business," Endymion said stiffly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave."

"Wait, Endymion!" Beryl said. "Please don't go. I'm sorry. I know I've spoken out of turn, but hear me out. I just… I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Endymion turned around to face her again. "Is there anything else you would like to say before I go?"

"Yes," Beryl said, running towards him, and grabbing his hands. "I know this is very presumptuous of me, but please just listen to me. I know that Earth is in a very precarious position right now, and the Crown Prince marrying could solve a lot of the tension. I… would you marry me?"

"What?" Endymion said, shocked.

"I know, I know, I'm just a peasant girl," Beryl said. "But I'm well educated, and I truly think I could serve you well as queen someday. I can read and write, I don't speak with the accent the rest of these… _peopl_e do, and I know some Latin. I can cook, I dance, and I play harp."

"I don't care how well educated you are," Endymion said. "I cannot marry you. Why don't you put your education to use and tutor other people in the village? Where did you learn all this anyway?"

"My mother saved up all her money, and used it to send me as a governess to a lord on the outskirts of town," she said. "In return, I was educated as well as any daughter of a lord would be. But the point is, I would make a fine queen, and I don't want to just be a teacher. Please, marry me, and let me rule by your side."

"Beryl," Endymion said. "Marrying you is out of the question. You are a lovely girl with many talents, but I cannot and will not marry you."

"But please!" she said. "I… I love you, Endymion. And I'm well educated in matters of politics as well! Just marry me, and together we can create a strong kingdom. We can unite the other planets against the Moon and end their rule of tyranny over the rest of us!"

"What makes you think I want that?" Endymion said. "It is not a secret that the King, Queen and I have been working hard to quell the violent uprisings against the Moon that have been planned. The Moon is our ally, and it shall remain that way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go." He wrenched his hands free from her and walked off.

Beryl watched him go, her eyes narrowed in anger. How dare he refuse her? She would make him love her, no matter the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!<strong>


	11. Revelations

**AN: Hey, guys! I am SO sorry for the huge delay in updating this. Being a second semester senior, and trying to finish up everything in time to graduate took up all my time, and then some personal drama kinda stressed me out to the point of not even wanting to write... but the good news is, I'm done with high school, so I should be able to update this quickly, as I know where I want the story to go.**

**As always, thanks to my amazing reviewers for keeping to read this, you guys are what make me keep on going when I'm struggling with the story. So, hugs all around to xSmallLadySerenity13x, nickybluejess, Lady Silverress, Dream01, MoonPrincess998, and LoveInTheBattleField.**

**Also, as you will see, I did change the names of the characters. The poll I posted on my profile was tied, so I decided to go with it, since that's what I was planning on doing anyways. For a reminder, here are the new names.  
>Rei = Enyo<br>Ami = Metis  
>Minako = Aphrodite<br>Makoto = Athena  
>Haruka = Aura<br>Michiru = Amphitrite **

* * *

><p>Serenity sat in the library, pouring over a thick book. She sighed, setting the book down. She had been trying to translate the book, which was in Ancient Lunarian, but it was proving to be quite difficult. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason, she felt like she just had to know what was in the book. Maybe it was because her wedding was only days away, and she needed something to distract her. She heard the grandfather clock chime noon, and put away the book. Her mother had requested her presence at a council meeting, and it was starting in just a few minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>Serenity arrived at the council meeting a minute later, and found her mother, Artemis and Luna all waiting. She was just about to take a seat, when her mother stopped her.<p>

"Take the seat next to me," Queen Serenity said. "As you will be Queen soon, I think it's time you start participating more in the council meetings, and take your place by my side."

Serenity forced a stiff smile. "Of course. Thank you, Mother."

"The topic of discussion today is possible peace with Earth," Artemis filled her in. "We will be discussing peace treaties, as well as the current situation with the hostile resistance, and what can be done to manage it."

Moments later, the rulers and ambassadors from all the other planets, with the exception of Earth, started filing in and took their seats. All of the Senshi, including Uranus and Neptune were in attendance as well.

"Welcome," Queen Serenity said. "As I'm sure you're all aware, we are here to discuss the future of our relationship with Earth. While Earth's threats have only been directed at the Moon, we are all part of an alliance, and as such, if one of us is attacked, we all are."

"I don't like the idea of a treaty," the King of Neptune said. "We haven't found the belligerents behind this. How do we know they're not just biding their time?"

"A fair point," Queen Serenity said. "We cannot know. However, I have been in talks with the Terran King and Queen, and they have expressed their hopes for renewed diplomatic relations. And it is my feeling that we cannot punish an entire planet, simply because some members of their society have threatened war against us."

"Still, I think we should proceed carefully," the ambassador from Mercury said. "I don't like the idea of leaving ourselves vulnerable."

"Nor do I," Queen Serenity said. "Which is why we are here to discuss treaty options. We are not simply forgetting about their threats, we are trying to find a way to restore peace and diplomatic relations between our two kingdoms."

Princess Serenity's mind started to wander. She cared about the issue with Earth, she really did. But meetings like this bored her. People were too cautious about it, they were too eager to see Earth punished in some way. They were too fast to blame Earth. Serenity wished there could be some sort of solution where Earth and the Moon were at peace again, and she and Endymion could marry. But she knew that was impossible, and it was selfish for her to even wish that.

"I propose that we resume diplomatic relations with Earth, as long as they agree to having a unit of Lunarian warriors on Earth, to ensure that these violent uprisings will not happen again," Queen Serenity was saying.

"I would like to call for a vote," the King of Uranus said.

"I second that," the ambassador of Venus said.

"All right then," Queen Serenity said. "All in favor of restoring diplomatic relations with Earth, so long as we keep a unit of Lunarian soldiers on the planet, please raise your hand."

Serenity looked around the room, and saw that most people had their hands up. She saw her mother look over at her, and realized she was supposed to be participating. Timidly, she raised her hand, and saw a hint of a smile on her mother's face.

"The vote is 12-6 by my count," Luna said. "The proposal passes."

"Very well," Queen Serenity said. "I will contact the Terran King and Queen and present the peace treaty. This meeting is dismissed."

The ambassadors and rulers filed out of the room, and soon the Queen, Serenity, Artemis and Luna were the only ones left.

"You did so well today, Serenity," the Queen said. "I know it's hard, adjusting to all of this, but you're dong so well. You will be a fine Queen someday."

"Thank you, Mother," Serenity said. She wished she could tell her mother to call off the wedding, and postpone the coronation. She wished she could act a like a little kid, or a normal teenage girl, and not the Crown Princess of one of the most powerful planets in the Silver Millennium.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Serenity was sitting in her room, enjoying a few precious moments of solitude, and allowing herself a few minutes to thoroughly cry, and get it over with.<p>

"Princess?"

Serenity turned around and saw Luna in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, Luna," Serenity said, quickly plastering a smile on her face. "Is everything alright? Am I needed for something?"

"No, you're fine," Luna said, an odd expression on her face. "I just came by to talk with you. Have you been crying?"

"No, of course not," Serenity said. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"You know, you can always talk to me," Luna said. "About anything. I know we haven't been as close lately, as you've been growing up, but I hope you know I'll always be here for you."

And just like that, Serenity's carefully constructed façade crumbled, and tears came pouring down her face. "Oh, Luna. I just can't do this."

Luna sprang onto the Princess' lap. "What can't you do?"

"Any of this," she cried. "I'm not ready to be Queen, I'm not ready to be married. I'm not ready for any of this!"  
>"But isn't that what all of the preparation is about?" Luna said. "That's why you've been working so hard, it's so you'll be ready."<p>

"But that's not it," Serenity said. "I can't marry Tatsuhiro-sama, I just can't. I don't love him."

"Serenity…" Luna sighed. "I know it's hard, but sometimes marriage can't be about love. Sometimes you just have to hope that you will find love, even if love isn't the primary factor behind the marriage."

"But I can't love him," Serenity said. "Because… because I love someone else!"

"Serenity?" Luna said, surprise clearly evident in her voice. "What do you mean?"

"I met someone a while back," Serenity said. "We fell in love."

"Who is this man?" Luna asked.

Serenity shook her head. "I can't tell you. Because if I tell you, I know you'll be angry, and chastise me for not being careful enough, and you won't understand."

"I won't judge you," Luna said. "I promise. Why did you agree to marry the Prince of Mars if you already loved this man? Is he not someone who would be a suitable match? A commoner?"

Serenity shook her head. "He's not a commoner. But he's not a suitable match. He's a prince. Crown prince, to be precise. But I would never be allowed to marry him."

"But if he's a prince, then…." Luna suddenly trailed off. "You're not talking about the Crown Prince of Earth, are you?"  
>Serenity bit her lower lip nervously and nodded her head.<p>

"Serenity! What were you thinking? Things may be looking up with Earth now, but do you know how dangerous this is? Do you know how many people on Earth would love to see you dead? How can you even trust this Prince?"

Serenity was crying again. "Please, Luna. You said you'd understand. I love him! He would never do anything to hurt me."

"I'm sorry," Luna said. "I didn't mean to upset you. But can't you see how dangerous this is?"

"Can't you see how much I love him?" Serenity said. "Please, Luna. There must be something I can do."

"I don't think there is," Luna said. "You have already agreed to marry the Martian Prince, and even if you hadn't, you know a marriage to the Terran Prince would be impossible."

"There _has_ to be a way!" Serenity cried. "I can't do this. I just can't!" She stood up, knocking Luna off her lap, and bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed, and Serenity was nowhere to be found. Aphrodite, as the leader of the Senshi, called for a meeting. The Senshi, all in their civilian forms, gathered in the courtyard.<p>

"She's on Earth, isn't she," Enyo said.

"That would be my guess as well," Aphrodite said, sighing. "The reason I called you here is because we need to figure out what to do. Clearly she has ignored all of our warnings of caution."

"I don't know what we're supposed to do," Metis said. "But for now, we just need to bring her back safely before the Queen, Luna or Artemis start to worry."

"I agree," Athena said. "Let's all go to Earth, it will make it faster."

"Alright," Aphrodite said. "Let's go."

They quickly changed into their Senshi forms and linked hands. Since technically using the teleport to Earth was illegal, it was easier for them to teleport by combining their powers.

Moments later they arrived on Earth, and set off to find Serenity. They wandered off in no particular direction, following their instincts.

"Wait a second," Aphrodite lifted up a hand to stop everyone. "Do you hear that?"

They could hear the faint noise of voices talking.

"Come on," Aphrodite said.

They ran off towards the noise, and as it increased they could clearly make out Serenity's voice. They pushed through a few bushes, and came out in a courtyard, with Serenity and Endymion right in front of them. Standing nearby were also the four Shitennou.

"Serenity!" Aphrodite called out. "There you are. You had us all worried when you disappeared like that."

"I'm sorry," Serenity said, and she did look truly sorry. "I just… needed to escape for a bit."

"You can't just go running off like that," Enyo chided gently. "I know this is hard for you, but you have duties to fulfill, and you must learn to be strong and not run away every time something hard happens."

"I know," Serenity said.

"Is everything alright, my liege?" Kunzite asked, approaching them.

"It's fine, Kunzite," Endymion said. "Serenity and I were just saying goodbye."

"Oi, what's all this about?" Jadeite called, sauntering over to the group. "Is something important going on which I'm missing?"

"You!" Enyo spat, her eyes widening.

"Me?" Jadeite asked, smirking and feigning innocence.

"You're that arrogant jerk from the ball!" Enyo said. "I should have known a self-centered, conceited ass like you would be a Terran!"

"Ah, yes, you were that stuck up lady who thought she was better than everyone else," he said. "Now I remember you."

Enyo was about to say something else when she was cut off by Athena.

"You're a Terran, too?" she asked in disbelief.

Zoisite and Nephrite had wandered over to see what the fuss was about, and Athena recognized Nephrite from the ball.

"Please, don't be angry at me," Nephrite said.

"How could I _not_ be mad at you?" Athena yelled. "You lied to me! You swore you weren't a Terran."

"Actually, I seem to recall swearing I wasn't a Terran _spy_, which I'm not," Nephrite said.

"Now is not the time to be getting all clever on me," Athena threatened, cracking her knuckles.

"Please, just calm down," Nephrite said, as Athena advanced on him.

Metis sighed and closed her eyes as Athena swung at and missed Nephrite, and Enyo started yelling at Jadeite again.

"You don't seem to be angry," Zoisite said.

Metis snapped her eyes open. "I'm not."

"But why?" he asked. "Aren't you upset that I'm Terran and that I lied to you?"

Metis smiled. "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you?"

"What do you mean?" Zoisite asked.

"I've known you were one of the four Shitennou of Earth from the beginning," she said. "It was quite obvious."

"Wait… you knew I was Terran?" he asked. "And yet you didn't throw me out or call the guards on me? You even danced with me!"

"I don't believe it is prudent to make assumptions about people simply because of their nationality, or their race," Metis said. "I was a bit wary, knowing you were Terran, but as Serenity trusts the Prince, and you are his guardian, I didn't see any reason to throw you out."

Zoisite smiled. "You're kind of amazing, you know that?"

Metis blushed. "Well…"

"Seriously, though," he said. "If only more people thought like you, perhaps this whole conflict between the Earth and the Moon wouldn't be as severe as it is."

A loud shriek from Enyo made them both wince.

"If only our friends had your same philosophy," Zoisite amended. "That would be even nicer."

Metis giggled a little.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be here awhile," Zoisite said. "Oh, I've been meaning to show you something, ever since the ball." He handed Metis the notebook he'd been holding. "I was really interested in what you said about Gensai-sensei, so I looked up the 5th edition of _Astronomical Equations_. And you were right, the extra content is so useful. Take a look at this."

Metis opened the notebook, and saw it was filled with mathematical equations, scribbled astronomy problems, hasty drawings, and lots of notes. "What is all this?" she asked.

"Oh," he said, embarrassed. "I guess I forgot to say what it was. I felt so inspired by the extra content that I fiddled around a bit with some of the questions he brings up. I was hoping to get a second opinion on it."

"Hmm…. let me see," Metis said, flipping through the pages. "This is all so interesting, you bring up a lot of good points. Although… I'm confused as to how you how you got this result." She pointed to one of the equations.

"Oh, well, I was going off of what he said about the way the planets are interconnected…" he was cut off by a loud shriek from Enyo.

"I did _not_ like dancing with you one bit! You should be grateful I'm not hauling your ass back to the Moon right now for illegal trespassing!"

"Shall we go somewhere more quiet?" Zoisite asked.

"That sounds lovely," Metis said, and they walked off to the other end of the courtyard.

Serenity and Endymion, meanwhile, were observing their fighting friends, Endymion with amusement, and Serenity with worry.

"Should we do something?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," he said. "Jadeite loves to talk big, but that's all he does. And Nephrite… well, I think he took quite a liking to Lady Jupiter."

"Hmmm… it is true that Enyo tends to talk big, too," Serenity said. "And I don't think Athena would hurt Lord Shitennou Nephrite."

"Serenity, we need to go back," Aphrodite said, turning away from her conversation with Kunzite. "We'll leave Enyo and Athena behind if we must, but the Queen will start to worry if you're not back soon."

"Alright," Serenity said. She cast one more longing look at Endymion, and then walked to her guardian's side.

"Jupiter! Mars!" Aphrodite yelled.

Enyo, who had been engaging in a loud shouting match with Jadeite quieted, and Athena, who was still trying to get in a good punch, stopped as well. They knew that Aphrodite only called them by their more formal names when they were on a mission, or when she was mad.

"This is no way for the Senshi warriors to behave!" Aphrodite admonished. "You are behaving like children. You should be ashamed of yourselves. It doesn't matter who these men are, or who they claimed to be, our duty was to return Serenity safely to the Moon Palace, something we could have already accomplished if you had acted like the sacred warriors you're supposed to be."

Athena and Enyo both looked slightly embarrassed.

"Don't think this is the end," Enyo threatened Jadeite. "If I ever have the misfortune of running into you again, I will make sure you pay the price for your lies and your behavior."

"Bring it," Jadeite said, giving his trademark smirk.

"Can we please just put this behind us?" Nephrite asked Athena. "I am truly sorry for not telling you I'm Terran, but not all Terrans wish the Moon and the Lunarians harm. I sincerely hope you can forgive me."

Athena thought for a moment. Quick as lightning, she threw a swift punch to his face. "Now I can put it behind me," she said.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, and walked off with Serenity, with Athena, Metis and Enyo following behind.

* * *

><p>Back at the Moon Palace, Serenity sat in her quarters, contemplating her options. Her reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door.<p>

"Princess?" Kaiya, Serenity's main lady-in-waiting stood at the door. "The Prince of Mars requests your presence for a walk around the gardens."

"Oh," Serenity said. "Thank you, Kaiya."

"No problem, Your Highness," Kaiya said, curtsying. "Would you like me to deliver a message to His Highness, or would you rather speak to him yourself?"

"No, it's alright, I'll go meet him," Serenity said. "Is he in the gardens?"

"He's in the courtyard, I believe," Kaiya said.

"I suppose I should change my dress," Serenity said, sighing. The dress she'd been wearing was relatively simple, and a bit rumpled, as she and Endymion had gone horseback riding on Earth.

"Would you like help changing, Princess?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes, thanks," Serenity said.

Kaiya walked over to the closet, and after searching for a moment, emerged with a white dress with light pink accents. It was adorned with lace, and had ruffled skirts. Kaiya helped Serenity slip off her dress, and buttoned her into the new one.

"You look lovely, Princess," Kaiya said.

"Thank you," Serenity said. "You look nice, too. You look far better in that dress than I ever did."  
>Kaiya blushed. "Thank you, Princess. I never really got to thank you properly for giving me this dress on the night of the ball. It was very generous."<p>

"No problem," Serenity said. "Like I said, it looks better on you. Besides, I have more clothes than I know what to do with."

Kaiya smiled. "Come, you shouldn't keep the Prince waiting."

Serenity walked over to the courtyard, and found Prince Tatsuhiro standing there, looking dashing in his military uniform.

"Princess," he said when she arrived, bowing low and kissing her hand.

"Prince," Serenity said, giving a curtsy.

"Would you care to accompany me around the gardens?" he asked.

"I would love to," she said. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she knew she didn't have much of a choice.

"It's such a beautiful day, don't you think?" he asked.

"Indeed it is," she said.

"You have such lovely gardens here on Luna," he said. "There are many exquisite flowers."

"Thank you," Serenity said. "I do love spending time in the gardens, they are quite beautiful."

"Indeed," he said.

Several minutes passed in awkward silence, as they walked around the garden, Serenity searching for something to say. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Tatsuhiro," she said, turning to face him. "Forgive my informality, but… why are we doing this?"

"I don't understand what you mean, Princess," he said, clearly surprised by her use of his first name.

"We're betrothed," Serenity said. "We're going to be married in a few days, and yet everything is still so formal. We call each other Prince and Princess, we talk about trivial topics like the weather, we spend most of our time in silence as we can't think of anything to say. Why can't we just talk to each other like regular people?"

"The formality is befitting for someone of our ranks," he said. "I do not see the problem."

"Just answer me this," she pleaded. "Do you love me? When you prepare for our wedding, do you think about how you want to spend the rest of your life with me, or is it just another day?"

"Of course I am happy about our wedding," he said. "It will be a wonderful event, I'm sure, and it will bring our two kingdoms together."

"That's not what I'm asking," she said, shaking her head. "Are you marrying me because you love me, or is it to bring our kingdoms closer together? Please, just answer my question. Do you love me?"

Tatsuhiro said nothing.

"I'm sorry," Serenity said. "But I cannot marry someone I don't love, and especially not if they don't love me. I hope you can forgive me."

And with that, she turned around and fled back into her room. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had staked the entire future of her kingdom, and of the Silver Millennium on her own personal feelings. How could she be so selfish?

And yet… she felt a strange sense of freedom, even though she may have caused catastrophic damage to the relations between the two kingdoms. She had too many thoughts running through her head, and she needed to find someone to talk to. The first 'person' she encountered was Luna.

"Luna!" Serenity cried out, rushing towards the cat, who was talking with Artemis.

"Is something wrong, Serenity?" the cat asked.

"I… I told the Prince of Mars I didn't love him and that I knew he didn't love me and that I couldn't marry him," she said, the words coming out in a rush.

"Slow down," Luna said. "What was that?"

"I told the Prince I couldn't marry him," Serenity said, the words practically a whisper. Upon seeing the shocked faces of Luna and Artemis, she rushed forwards. "I know, I know, I'm jeopardizing the future of the Silver Millennium, and the relations between Mars and the Moon Kingdom. But… what was I supposed to do?"

Luna sighed. "You accepted his betrothal, Serenity. You didn't have to. But when you did, you made a promise to the Prince, to the kingdom of Mars, and to your kingdom as well. You cannot rescind that promise now."

"But how am I supposed to marry someone I cannot love?" Serenity was in tears now. "Perhaps I could stand it if he loved me, but he doesn't. Everything is so formal, it's always 'Prince' this or 'Princess' that. I've never had a real conversation with him, and I'm supposed to marry him in three days!"

"Sometimes people can surprise themselves," Artemis said. "I'm sure things are hard for you right now, because getting married is a very big, life-changing event. But even if you don't like the Prince now, you may surprise yourself and grow to love him."

"But I _can't_!" Serenity said. "You don't understand."

"I do," Luna said. "I understand you don't love him, and that you love someone else, and I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice. Artemis is right, perhaps you will grow to love the Prince."

Serenity cried out, turned on her heel and ran off, tears streaming down her face. How could she make them understand? They all told her the same thing—if she gave it a try, one day she could grow to love Tatsuhiro-sama. But she knew, deep down, that she would never love anyone but Endymion.

Perhaps it was foolish or naïve or her to say so, as she wasn't even sixteen yet, but she just knew. And yet… could she really stake the safety and happiness of her kingdom just because she loved the wrong person? Even though she knew she could never love Tatsuhiro-sama, he was a good person, and he would be a good king.

She stopped running, and realized she was standing right outside the chapel. She entered and sank down in one of the benches, burying her face in her hands. What was she supposed to do?

"Serenity?"

Serenity turned around and saw that Aphrodite had entered the chapel. She walked over to the Princess, and sat down next to her.

"I heard what happened," Aphrodite said. "It's quite the talk of the palace."

"What am I supposed to do?" Serenity asked her friend. "Should I marry him even though I don't love him? I don't know if I could stand it. But… I can't risk the happiness of the entire Moon Kingdom, and every other planet in the Silver Millennium. Please, just tell me what to do!"

Aphrodite sighed. "Are you asking me as the Senshi of Love, your friend, or a warrior whose job is to protect the Moon Kingdom at all costs?"

"I don't know," Serenity said. "All three?"

Aphrodite gave a little half-smile. "Well, as the Senshi of Love, I would tell you that you must follow your heart, and I know your heart leads you to the Prince of Earth. As your friend, I would tell you to do whatever makes you happy, because your happiness is just as valuable as the happiness of the kingdom. But as a warrior whose job is to protect the Moon Kingdom at all costs, I would tell you that you made a promise to the Martian Prince, and breaking that promise would have dire consequences."

Serenity sniffed, wiping at her eyes. "I guess I already knew all that. But it still helps. I know what has to be done."

Aphrodite placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Serenity."

Serenity wiped the remaining tears off her face, and sighed. "Me too."

"The Queen wants to speak with you," Aphrodite said. "She's… not happy."

Serenity groaned, and stood up. "Thank you. You really helped."

"Anytime," Aphrodite said, but her face was solemn.

* * *

><p>Serenity stood outside the throne room, knowing her mother was inside and not happy with her. Word had gotten out about the royal wedding possibly having been called off, and the whole palace was gossiping. Taking a minute to collect her emotions, Serenity pushed open the heavy doors and walked inside.<p>

"Serenity!" the Queen immediately stood up from where she had been sitting on the throne, discussing with Artemis and Luna. "What in the name of the Goddess have you done?"

"I'm sorry, Mother," Serenity said, casting her eyes downwards.

"Do you have any idea what damage you have caused?" the Queen was livid. "I have been discussing with King Ryo, and he is very upset. You made a promise to me, King Ryo, Prince Tatsuhiro, and the entire kingdoms of Luna and Mars. Your duty as Crown Princess to the Moon Kingdom means that you must marry an eligible prince of a different kingdom. And, once you become betrothed you certainly cannot break off that engagement!"

"I know," Serenity said, biting her lip. "I am truly sorry, I know that I have betrayed my kingdom. It was never my intention to cause conflict, or to hurt in any way our kingdom or the kingdom of Mars. I realize that as Crown Princess, my duty to my kingdom and my people comes first, and I cannot let personal feelings get in the way of that."

Queen Serenity sighed. "That's all very well and good, but what are you going to do about it?"

Serenity took a deep breath. "I'm going to apologize to the Prince. I simply got cold feet, as the thought of being married and becoming queen soon was too much for me to handle. I will ask for his forgiveness. The wedding is back on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! :)<strong>


	12. The Wedding

**AN: I know a month isn't really a quick update, but at least it's better than before! I'll try and manage my 3 fanfics I'm writing better, so I can update this more frequently than once a month.**

**Anyways, thanks a billion to nickybluejess, Moonprincess998, and LoveInTheBattlefield. I know 3 reviews is what I ask for, and I did abandon this for several months, so I'm not really complaining, but there was awhile back there when I was getting 5-6 reviews per chapter, which was quite nice. So... please review! :)**

**Also, it will probably be obvious, but just to make sure, _italics _****symbolize writing.**

* * *

><p>Princess Serenity sat in the royal library, several thick books spread out in front of her. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, and sat back. It was the same book she'd been trying to translate for a little while now.<p>

The problem was, Ancient Lunarian was a complex language, and as it wasn't spoken, and only used for literary purposes, very few people knew it and Serenity wasn't very good at it. Normally she would have just given up, but something about this book made her feel like she had to know its contents. A voice behind her startled Serenity out of her thoughts, and she turned around.

"Princess…" it was Kaiya, Serenity's lady's maid. "Mistress Hamako is waiting for you at her shop. Your final fitting for your wedding dress was supposed to happen about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh!" Serenity said. "I completely forgot. Thank you, Kaiya."

"Would you like me to accompany you there, Princess?" Kaiya asked.

"No, thank you," Serenity sad. "I'll be fine."

"Of course," Kaiya curtsied and left.

With one last look at the book she'd been trying to translate, Serenity left.

* * *

><p>Serenity arrived at the Royal Seamstress' shop a few moments later.<p>

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Serenity said. "I was in the library and lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it, Princess," Hamako said, smiling at her. "I'm sure with your wedding coming up you have lots on your mind."

"Yes…" Serenity said, trying to smile. She had much more on her mind than anyone could possibly imagine.

"Now, let's see how you look," Hamako said, bringing out a mannequin with the wedding dress on it. "Here, I'll help you dress."

Serenity slipped out of her current dress, leaving her standing there in her undergarments. Hamako carefully took the dress off the dummy, and helped Serenity into it.

"Now, turn around and see how you look," Hamako said.

Serenity looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was true, the dress fit perfectly, and it was exquisitely beautiful. Since her last fitting, Hamako had added some more pearls and some extra lace, making the dress even more elaborate than before.

Hamako picked up the tiara and attached veil, and placed it on Serenity's head. The tiara was pure silver with delicate diamonds set into it, and the veil was carefully arranged over Serenity's face.

"It's beautiful, Hamako," Serenity said. "It was before, but it's truly magnificent."

"Well, it's not every day the Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom gets married," Hamako said. "I must say, it has been such a pleasure watching you grow from a small little toddler fascinated by my colorful fabrics to the beautiful young lady you are now. I know it is a lot to take on, ascending the throne shortly and all, and especially since Queen Serenity has been such a great ruler. But I have confidence you will be equally great."

"Thank you," Serenity said. "Is there anything else you needed, or may I go? There are some things I must get done before the wedding."

"Of course," Hamako said. "I'll help you undress, and then you're free to leave."

* * *

><p>Somewhere far, far away, a young woman was scheming. She had had enough of being treated like some commoner, of nobody respecting her. The Prince of Earth had rejected her merely because she wasn't of noble birth.<p>

She knew she was beautiful, countless men had lusted after her. And she was educated, unlike most of the common scum in the village she lived in. And yet, because she'd hadn't been born to privilege and instead had needed to work if she wanted anything, she wasn't good enough.

She had tried everything to win him over, everything! She had stolen a handful of gold coins from her previous employer, and pretended that the Prince had dropped them so she could win him over. She had tried to charm him, to impress him with her knowledge. And yet, he wouldn't have it.

She looked up into the sky, at where the moon was, even though it wasn't visible at the moment. It was all because of that stupid Moon Princess that the Prince had rejected her. She had never trusted the Moon anyways, they always acted like they were better than everyone, and there were tales that the Lunarian women were witches, luring men in and trapping them.

Yes, Beryl thought to herself, it was because of the Moon Princess that she was not sitting in the Terran Palace, planning her wedding to Endymion. She would get revenge, if it was the last thing she did. And she would make herself queen, even if Endymion wouldn't be her king.

* * *

><p>Endymion sat in his quarters in the Terran Palace, his head buried in his hands. Serenity had visited him earlier, tearfully explaining that she had almost called off her wedding, but she just couldn't do it. And now, the wedding was tomorrow.<p>

"Endymion."

Endymion looked up and saw Kunzite standing in his doorway. He sighed. "What is it?"

"You need to let her go," Kunzite said, knowing what Endymion had been thinking about. "She's getting married tomorrow."

"I know, I know," Endymion said. "But what am I supposed to do? How can I just let her go? I love her, Kunzite. Am I supposed to just sit back and let her get married to a man she doesn't love?"

"Yes," Kunzite said. "I know it's hard, but the Princess has made it clear to you that she can't call off this marriage for political reasons. You have to let her go."

"Would you do that if it were Lady Venus?" Endymion asked.

"Pardon?" Kunzite asked, taken aback.

"I've seen the way you look at her," Endymion said. "I know you have feelings for her. If she were getting married to a man she didn't love would you just do nothing?"

"I don't know," Kunzite admitted. "But what do you expect to accomplish if you do try and stop the wedding? Like I said, the Princess has made it clear she intends to go through with it. If you crashed the wedding, all that would happen is you'd cause her pain and you'd be arrested. Terrans aren't even allowed on the Moon right now, you know that."

Endymion sighed. "I guess you're right… I just… I just wish there was _something_ I could do."

"I know," Kunzite said. "But I don't think there is."

* * *

><p>Aphrodite stood outside the Palace, near the Lake of Serenity. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in the scent of flowers, and a light breeze blew her hair around her face.<p>

"Lady Venus," a voice said from behind her.

Without even opening her eyes, Aphrodite smiled, knowing exactly who it was. "Lord Shitennou," she said, turning around. "Thank you for coming."

"How is the Princess doing?" Kunzite asked.

"Not so well," Aphrodite said. "She's miserable. She's lived her whole life according to her status as Crown Princess; everything she's ever done has been with the benefit of the kingdom in mind. But now she has to choose between the good of the kingdom and following her own heart, and it's tearing her up inside. I just wish I could help her."

"This is something she has to decide on her own," he said.

"I know," she said, sighing. "How is Earth?"

"Well, Endymion is a royal pain to be around," Kunzite said. "He's miserable as well. But I know you wanted news about the political relations, which unfortunately I cannot help much with. Things seem to have quieted down, but… something about it just feels wrong. I don't know. But I have a bad feeling this is just the calm before the storm."

"That's what I've been gathering as well," Aphrodite said. "I just wish I knew what to do. I don't know how to help Serenity, I don't know what's going on with Earth, I don't know anything! I just feel so useless."

"You are _not_ useless," Kunzite said. "I know you, and I know you want to fix everything, but some things are beyond even your control." He wrapped his arms around her, and Aphrodite sighed, nestling her head against his chest. They stood there, locked in an embrace, looking out at the sun setting over the Lake of Serenity, Aphrodite's eyes full of worry and concern.

* * *

><p>Serenity sat in her chambers, trying to enjoy the few moments of solitude she had. All day various last-minute wedding preparations had been going on, and Serenity had hardly had any time to think.<p>

There had been the meeting with the florist, the final wedding dress fitting, the meeting with the royal caterers… she had barely had time to escape to the library briefly. A knock at the door interrupted Serenity's thoughts, and she sighed, going over to open it.

"Serenity," the Queen said.

"Mother," Serenity said, dipping into a brief curtsy.

"Come, walk with me for a bit," the Queen said.

She didn't really want to, but she knew she had to. When the Queen asked you to walk with her, you obeyed her. Besides, Serenity thought, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. She hadn't had a chance to talk with her mother recently, and maybe it would offer her some comfort.

"How are you doing?" Queen Serenity asked. "I know that this has been hard for you, rushing into marriage, and becoming queen so soon. But I want you to know how proud I am of you, Serenity. I know it isn't easy, ascending the throne, nor is marrying at such a young age to a man you hardly know. But Prince Tatsuhiro is a good man; you have handled this with such grace and maturity, always putting the future of our kingdom first. That is why I know you will make such an excellent queen."

Serenity bit back tears. She had been hoping to perhaps confide in her mother that she didn't love Tatsuhiro, and that she knew she had a duty to her kingdom, but what about her own happiness? But now… she knew she couldn't say anything.

The look in her mother's eyes spoke of how much she meant every word she said, and how truly proud she was of her daughter. Serenity didn't think she could stand to look her mother in the eye ever again if she betrayed her trust like that. She knew Queen Serenity would never look at her with such pride again if she confided that the thought of marrying Tatsuhiro made her sick.

"I am doing well," Serenity said instead. "It is a bit… overwhelming at times, but I feel confident that everything will go well."

"I am glad," the Queen said. "Now, I'm afraid I must leave soon, as there are still some urgent matters with Earth which must be taken care of, but I would love to see you in your wedding dress."

"Of course," Serenity said.

The Queen smiled. "Excellent. I do believe Hamako is free all day."

They walked towards the royal seamstress' quarters, and arrived there shortly.

"Your Majesty!" Hamako said, curtsying deeply. "What brings you here?"

"Since I have regrettably not been able to attend Serenity's other dress fittings, I would love to see her in her dress before the wedding."

"Of course," Hamako said. "Comes, Your Highness, the dress is in the back room."

Serenity followed the seamstress into her back room, and methodically slipped off her dress and let Hamako help her into her wedding dress. Several moments later, once the gown, shoes and tiara with the veil were all on and in place, Serenity stepped out.

"Oh, Serenity," the Queen smiled at her daughter. "You look beautiful. Hamako, you have truly outdone yourself."

"It's nothing," Hamako waved away the compliment, but she was smiling. "It's easy when you have such a beautiful model as the Princess."

"I must be going now," the Queen said. "There's a council meeting soon. But thank you, it was lovely to see how the finished product looks."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Hamako said, and then she turned to Serenity. "There's just one last adjustment I need to make to your dress, it should only take a minute."

"Certainly," Serenity said. She let her mind wander as Hamako made a few small adjustments to her dress. Her mind kept on drifting back to that book. What was it about? It was really bothering her that she couldn't translate it, but she didn't know what to do.

Unless… suddenly an idea came to her. She had been trying to translate it the way her tutors had taught her—using scholarly books as reference, going over it slowly. But it just hadn't been matching up, and she hadn't understood why. Perhaps she had been going about it all wrong.

"I'm sorry," Serenity said, not even conscious of the words spilling out of her mouth. "I have to go. It's urgent."

"But… Princess!" Hamako cried as Serenity ran out the door, still wearing her wedding dress.

Serenity ran down the corridors to the library, thankful that there weren't many people milling about. She arrived at the library several minutes later, out of breath. She knew she was acting foolish, but she felt like this couldn't wait.

She scanned the shelves anxiously, looking for the book. She found it, and pulled it off the shelf. She all but tore it open, trying to be gentle with the book as it was fragile with age. She scanned the pages quickly, and had to stop herself from crying out with delight. She was right. She hadn't been able to translate it because it wasn't traditional Ancient Lunarian. It appeared to be written in some sort of code.

She wasn't sure how, but Serenity felt like something just clicked in her brain, and suddenly she could understand it. She read the book anxiously, her eyes widening as she finally understood what it was about.

It was about the Goddess Selene, the first Queen of the Moon Kingdom. It was her diary. And more importantly, it was about suffering from an arranged marriage. The diary told the story of the young Selene, long before she was thought of as a Goddess, or a Queen, and before the Moon Kingdom was anything more than a small settlement filled with chaos and disputes among the inhabitants.

Selene had come from a rich family, and as such, her parents had arranged for her to marry a man of equal status, but she had fallen in love with a poor stable boy.

_Kenji came to visit me again today. Oh, how I despise that man! He seems pleasant enough, but I hate his leering smile, and I hate how he looks at me, as if I am some prize he covets. I have expressed my distaste to my parents, and yet they insist that he is a suitable match for me, and I must marry him. I do not see why I cannot marry Itsuki. I have plenty of money for the both of us, and we are in love. And yet, my parents forbid it. I do not understand why. _

_I am the youngest, and a girl anyways. I know my parents are hoping that Daitaro might be the one to finally unite the Moon and create a kingdom out of it. For then, mama and papa would be both rich and powerful, which is all they ever wanted in life. And yet, I know they have no hopes for me, as papa always tells me that I am useless being the youngest of five, and a girl. He loves pointing out how I am too much of a dreamer to ever accomplish anything. But that is okay. Let me marry Itsuki, and I will be happy being the wife of a stable boy._

Serenity stared at the book, her hands shaking. So, the Goddess Selene was never expected to unite the people of the Moon, and yet obviously Serenity knew she did. She flipped ahead to a later entry to read what happened.

_I worry about Daitaro sometimes. He has proved himself to be an excellent warrior, but I fear he doesn't have the brains or the patience to unite the Moon and become King. It seems every attempt he makes is met with discontent and even violence. There was an uprising in the village today, and it became frighteningly violent. I have no desire to be Queen, but I do wish to see my planet and my people happy and united. Oh, why can Daitaro not see that he is going about it all wrong? He is the only boy in our family, so if he fails, our parents will not be happy._

_But as much as I worry about my brother, I worry about myself. I talked with Kenji today, or at least I tried to. He seems incapable of carrying on conversation, and sometimes I wonder if he has any brains in his head at all. I miss the times when I could sneak off with Itsuki and we would lie under the stars and just talk, or when he would kiss me so sweetly in our secret grove. I know it is improper for a lady to kiss someone she is not married to, but I cannot help it. What am I to do if I cannot marry Itsuki?_

Serenity knew she didn't have time to read all of it, so she flipped ahead to an entry several months later.

_I… I am at a loss for words. Daitaro is dead. He was executed by the opposition, and now the leader of the opposition is trying to instate himself as king, and rule over everyone. But we will not have it. He is a horrid, violent man who was behind the death of my brother._

_My parents are grieving, but it angers me, because I fear they are grieving not because they lost a son but because they lost a chance to be royalty. They are trying to push Inari, who is the most sensible of my sisters, to get her husband to take over where Daitaro failed. But she will have none of it. She has only recently been married, and all she wants is to start a family. I cannot blame her. I wish I could start a family with Itsuki, and yet I know what I must do. I know fifteen is terribly young, not to mention that I'm a girl, and I may be a useless dreamer who will never accomplish anything, as papa loves to point out, but I cannot let the man who executed my brother win. I will fight for a united, peaceful Moon. _

So that was how Selene became Queen… as fascinated as Serenity was, she mainly wanted to read about what happened with Selene and her arranged marriage. She skimmed through the entries about how Selene taught herself how to fight, and using her natural affinity towards politics, managed to unite the people of the Moon against all odds. Serenity came upon one of the last journal entries, written shortly after she had been crowned Queen of the Moon.

_It is hard to believe that I have succeeded. I don't think anyone ever believed in me, except for Itsuki. He is the one who gave me the confidence to fight for what I believed in. Now that I am Queen, everyone is pressuring me to marry. I do not know if it is because they want heirs to the throne to ensure that this peace lasts, or if it is because they still do not believe a woman can rule the Moon, and they want a man to do it for me. But I will not become some bystander in my own kingdom; I will not sit by and let my husband take over while I become some ornament for people to look at. I am the one who managed to unite the people of the Moon, and I will not let anyone take it from me._

_During the war I nearly forgot that I was engaged to Kenji. It is hard to believe that a year has passed since I dreamed of being the wife of a stable boy, and living quietly with Itsuki. Since I am technically betrothed, everyone is going ahead with wedding preparations, despite the fact that I do not wish to marry Kenji. But what can I do? Now that I am Queen, I cannot marry a stable boy like Itsuki. I must marry someone of status, and that means someone who comes from money. It is my duty to my kingdom, and yet my heart is breaking, for I shall never be able to marry my dear Itsuki._

Serenity impatiently flipped to the very last diary entry, written a few weeks after the one she had just read.

_It is done. I cannot believe I did it, but I did. My wedding to Kenji was supposed to happen a week ago, and yet it did not happen. Somehow I found the courage to stop it, and to call off the engagement. My parents are furious, and my papa has threatened many times that he will take the crown from me, and he will rule, as I am just a useless little girl who does not know anything. But I am bigger than papa now, and I do not fear him anymore. I am Queen, and he cannot change that. I pity him that he has so craved power it has corrupted him and he would turn against his own daughter if it meant his success._

_But this is not a day for sadness, for I cannot hold back my joy. After calling off my engagement, I rushed to Itsuki, and told him of what happened. He said he had never given up on me, despite thinking that now that I was Queen I had surely forgotten about him. He professed his love for me, and said that even though he is but a poor stable boy, he will always love me. _

_We were married yesterday in a small but beautiful ceremony. My parents are not the only angry ones; many people in the kingdom do not like having some commoner rule over them as King. There have been threats of violence and protests, but somehow I know it will be okay. The kingdom may be brand new, but I feel confident that with my beloved Itsuki by my side as King, I can conquer any challenge and keep my kingdom united as one._

Serenity put the book down, and wandered out of the library in a daze. The Goddess Selene had once been an ordinary girl, like anyone else, but she had the brains and the courage to unite a planet under her rule. And even when she broke off her engagement to the man she was supposed to marry, and married her forbidden love, she still succeeded. It might have nearly destroyed the new kingdom, but the important thing was that it didn't. History proved that Selene had a long, peaceful rule, overcoming everyone's doubts about her.

She was the one who had started the tradition that the women of the Moon ruled as Queens, holding most of the power, while the Kings stood back. And she had managed to do it with the man she loved by her side. Serenity had lived her whole life thinking of the Goddess Selene has some otherworldly creature who had sacrificed everything for the sake of her kingdom. And yet, this diary showed that she had once been in a situation very similar to Serenity's.

Serenity stopped for a moment, and looked around. She had wandered into the church. More specifically, she was right outside the Cloister of Serenity, the chamber of the faith. She knew it was magically sealed to all but the rightful Queen of the Moon Kingdom, but legend had it that it would open to the heir to the throne before her wedding night, before her coronation, or in times of great distress. The door was slightly ajar now. Of course, it was the night before her wedding, and she was also in great distress.

Serenity slowly stepped inside, and the door close behind her. The room was small and circular, with a large column in the center. On the column the names of all the Queens of the Moon Kingdom were carefully engraved. There were many throw pillows, and an altar to the Goddess Selene in the back. The walls were covered in ornate paintings, depicting the Goddess. Serenity walked to the altar, and lit some incense. Bowing her head, Serenity murmured a quick prayer to the Goddess. There was a small basin of holy water next to the incense, and Serenity dipped her finger in it, touching her forehead and her lips.

She walked back over to the column in the center of the room and placed her palm on it. She could almost feel the presence of her ancestors emanating from the column, each one warmly greeting her as the next Queen. There was a small stylus on a pedestal next to the column and Serenity picked it up, knowing it was her turn to carve her name into the pedestal. There were many names Serenity recognized, and many she did not.

There was Queen Luna, who had been the great-great grandmother of Queen Serenity. Queen Mizuki, one of the most ancient queens, and believed to be the daughter of Selene. Queen Yue, Serenity's grandmother. And many others Serenity didn't know. Parvani. Levana. Artemis. Natuski. Tsukiko. Selina. There were several Serenity's and Selene's or Selina's, as those were all inspired by the Goddess Selene.

Carefully, Serenity carved her own name into the column. _Serenity Serensdotter._ Her last name was hardly ever used, as royalty did not in general use a last name. And yet last names were used to differentiate between different Queens with the same first name. And so, princesses of the Moon took the name of their mother, or an abbreviation of it, and 'dotter' as their name. Serenity saw her own mother's name, written out in her elegant script. _Serenity Yuesdotter. _

With that down, Serenity sank down to her knees, her elaborate wedding dress spilling out behind her. She knew she was supposed to pray for healthy children, or the continued peace of the Moon Kingdom, but all she could think about was Endymion.

"O, Goddess, give me strength," Serenity prayed, bowing her head to the floor. "Give me the strength to make the right decision."

She stayed that way, bowed in front of her ancestors, the incense burning at the altar of Serenity, he lips moving in silent prayer.

* * *

><p>The next day, early in the morning, Serenity exited the Cloister of Serenity, where she had stayed all night. She had prayed and prayed and prayed, and she had found the answer to what she had to do. She only hoped she had the strength to do it. She walked back to her quarters, knowing her maids would be waiting for her.<p>

"Princess!" Kaiya said as soon as she walked through the door. "There you are. Come; let's get you ready for your wedding. There's a bath all ready for you."

Serenity let Kaiya and her other lady's maids help her out of her dress, and she stepped behind a screen, removing her undergarments and sinking into the hot bath. There were fresh rose petals floating around in it, as well as handmade rose oil, which had clearly been poured in the bath. It smelled heavenly. Kaiya helped Serenity clean and wash her hair, and after a long soak, she emerged from the bath, smelling like roses.

Two other lady's maids had been carefully freshening up Serenity's wedding dress, and smoothing out any wrinkles. She was helped into it, while Kaiya placed the tiara on Serenity's head and carefully arranged the veil so it covered her face. Finally, she put on her slippers.

Kaiya carefully took out Serenity's collection of makeup, which she kept stored in seashells. There was some rouge for her lips and cheeks, and kohl for her eyelashes.

"There we go," Kaiya said, as she finished with Serenity's makeup. "You look truly majestic, Princess."

"Thank you," Serenity tried to smile, but she was too nervous.

"Come now, you need to get to the church!" Ayame, one of Serenity's other maids, said. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"I am here to escort the Princess to the chapel," a royal guard said.

Serenity took his arm, and left her chamber, walking down the path towards the chapel. It was a short walk, and yet it felt like it went on for miles and miles, as Serenity's was so nervous. They eventually arrived at the doors to the chapel, which were shut. Queen Serenity stood there, waiting for her daughter.

"Mother," Serenity curtsied.

"You look beautiful, Serenity," the Queen said. "Now, chin up. I know you're nervous, but it will be okay."

As the women of the Moon Kingdom had always held the power, it was tradition the Queen was to walk her daughter down the aisle and give her away. The guards opened the doors to the chapel, and Serenity heard the organ music start to play, and everyone stood up as a sign of respect.

Slowly, Serenity walked down the aisle with her mother, trying to calm her fast beating heart. She could see the Senshi in their uniforms, and Prince Tatsuhiro in his military uniform. Finally, they reached the altar, and the Queen turned and sat with King Ryo of Mars.

Serenity could see the preacher's lips moving and yet she heard nothing. This was it. This was the moment of truth.

"I do," Prince Tatsuhiro said solemnly.

The preacher said a few last words and turned to Serenity, waiting for her to say that yes, she vowed to love and honor this man and to serve the kingdom well.

"I…" Serenity's voice caught in her throat and her mouth felt dry. She took a deep breath to calm herself, squeezed her eyes shut for one second, and then let the breath out, opening her eyes. Suddenly, everything seemed calmer. She could see that everyone in the chapel was waiting for her response, her confirmation. And yet in her head she could hear the voices of her ancestors, urging her to follow her heart, telling her that the women of the Moon Kingdom were strong and independent, and that they should never settle for a man they did not love.

"I'm sorry," Serenity said, her voice clear and calm, carrying all the way to the back of the chapel. "But I cannot. I cannot vow to love and honor this man, for I do not love him, and I cannot lie to my people. I cannot betray my own heart solely for political reasons. And for that, I am sincerely sorry. But I cannot marry this man, and so the answer is no."

Serenity heard the gasps of shock all around her, but she turn and fled out the back of the chapel, tears running down her face. But this time they were tears of joy, for she knew she had made the right choice. A life without love was not a life she wanted to live. And politics be damned.

She had faith now that things could work out. Selene was hailed as the greatest Queen of all time, and yet she had started her reign by breaking off her engagement and marrying a stable boy. But she had persevered, and her kingdom had flourished. Serenity ran into the teleport room, and without a second though, stepped into the one designated for Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! :)<strong>


	13. Happily Ever After?

**AN: Ack, I know. Another slow update. I don't really have an excuse, I wrote most of this chapter shortly after I last updated, and then life took over and I got stuck and... yeah. But I did jump this story to the front of the line just for you, my awesome readers and reviewers! :)**

**Anyways, thanks to Mistress Mask, nickybluejess, Guest, James Birdsong, LoveInTheBattlefield, Moonprincess998, and TropicalRemix. You guys are amazing. Keep up your amazingess and ****review!**

* * *

><p>Serenity raced out of the teleport room, anxious to find Endymion. She realized she had no idea where he would be, and she couldn't exactly wander into the Terran Palace, but she just knew she had to find him. Fortunately, luck seemed to be on her side, and she spotted Endymion skipping stones by the lake.<p>

"Endymion!" she cried out.

He turned around, surprise evident on his face. "Serenity? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not married, I couldn't marry him, I'm not going to marry him, I just couldn't do it, I thought about what it would mean, and I prayed all night, and the answer came to me, and I just couldn't marry him," she said, the words coming out all in a rush.

"Slow down," Endymion said. "You're not marrying the Prince of Mars?"

Serenity shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks, but she was smiling. "You're the only one I could every marry, Endymion. I tried to convince myself otherwise so I could marry someone who could be a powerful ally to the kingdom, but I cannot betray my own heart."

The words had barely left her mouth before Endymion pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her fiercely.

Serenity sighed contentedly. She knew when she got back to the Moon, there would be hell to pay, but it was worth it. If Selene, Goddess of the Moon and founder of the whole Moon Kingdom, could do it, Serenity could, too. She would draw upon the strength of her ancestors.

"Here, I have something for you," Endymion said. He walked over to where a horse idled, and pulling a small package out of the saddlebag.

"What is it?" Serenity asked eagerly, taking the package from him. It was a long and slender box.

"Open it and see," he said. "It's a birthday present."

Serenity smiled. In all the chaos of her wedding, she had nearly forgotten it was her sixteenth birthday. She opened the box and found a delicate pendant necklace inside. "It's beautiful!"

Endymion smiled, and helped to fasten it around her neck. "I'm glad you like it. It's supposed to represent Earth. The gold of the chain and the backing of the pendant represent the Golden Crystal of the Earth. And the blue-green hues in the stone reflect on Earth's grassy lands and oceans."

"I love it," Serenity said.

"There's more," he said. He turned the necklace around so Serenity could see the inscription on the back of it. _For my love._

Serenity's smile widened. "It's perfect."

"Happy birthday, my love," he said, kissing her again.

"There's one more thing," he said, once they pulled away from their kiss. "There is a tradition on Earth that when someone becomes engaged, they give their betrothed a gift. More specifically, their family ring. Each of the noble families on Earth has a family insignia." He pulled a ring off his finger. "Since you are not getting married, and since I cannot bear the thought of seeing you betrothed to anyone else, I ask for your hand in marriage. I know we cannot marry now, but I ask that when the time comes, you will do me the honor of being my wife and my Queen."

"Yes," Serenity breathed. "Of course! Yes. I cannot bear the thought of marrying anyone else, either."

Endymion slipped the ring onto Serenity's finger. It was a golden ring with a crown carved into the surface of it. Small emeralds and sapphires were set among the crown.

"You look beautiful, by the way," Endymion whispered into Serenity's ear. "As much as I hate seeing you in a wedding dress knowing it was intended for another man, you look even more stunning than usual."

Serenity blushed, smiling at the compliment. "I love you."

"And I you."

"I must go now, though," Serenity said with a sigh. She was not looking forward to facing her mother. With some reluctance, Serenity pulled away from Endymion and headed towards the teleports.

* * *

><p>Serenity stepped out of the teleport on the Moon, carefully glancing around. She wanted a moment to prepare herself before facing the Queen, and she knew if anyone saw her she would be sent to the Queen immediately. Luckily, her curiosity as a small child, which had led to exploring every inch of the castle, paid off now as she managed to sneak back to her rooms without anyone noticing her.<p>

Once there, she carefully slipped off her ring and necklace from Endymion, knowing her mother would see them and question what she was doing with a ring that had the insignia of the royal family of Earth.

Serenity also took off her wedding dress, putting on something a little less extravagant. Besides, she thought it would be easiest to deal with her mother if she wasn't actively reminding the Queen of the fact that she had left the Prince of Mars at the altar. Finally, Serenity left, ready to face her mother.

Serenity stood paused outside the council chamber, where she knew her mother would be. She could hear raised voices from inside, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. With her hand resting against the heavy door, Serenity took a deep breath, and then pushed the doors open.

"Serenity!" Queen Serenity was sitting on her throne, Luna and Artemis next to her, but she stood up the moment her daughter entered the room. "Do you mind telling me what that debacle was all about? I thought I had made myself perfectly clear before, you made a promise, and you cannot break that promise. Are you just going to tell me you got cold feet again?"

"No," Serenity said. "I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for not having the courage to follow my heart earlier. But I realized that I could never love Oshiro-sama, and I cannot marry him for the sake of my kingdom, as I do not believe it would be beneficial to the kingdom to have an unhappy King and Queen."

The Queen buried her head in her hands, sighing. She did not speak for a moment, and when she did, she spoke quietly. "Mars has always been a temperamental planet, emotions typically run high among the Martians. Lately things have been tense, as King Ryo does not support the current plan of action with Earth. It has taken all of my effort to convince King Ryo to lend his forces to this battle, and he agreed if he and the planet of Mars would be granted more power in the Silver Millennium.

"A marriage between you and the Crown Prince was the perfect solution. War is coming, Serenity. Despite our best efforts, and our recent peace talks, I can tell that this recent harmony between Earth and the Moon is fragile and will not last. War is coming, and Mars has some of the best soldiers in the Silver Millennium. Do you realize that by childishly running away from your wedding you may have robbed us of a very powerful ally? Do you fully realize what you've done?"

"I'm sorry," Serenity said. "I don't know what else I can say. I do not regret my choice, but I am truly sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough," the Queen said. "I've been in discussion with King Ryo ever since your little spectacle at the chapel. He is very angry, and he is threatening to not only withhold his support, but to ally with Earth against us if and when the time comes for war."

"I'm sorry, " Serenity said again, even though she knew it wouldn't help. "If there's anything I can do—"

She was cut off by a wave of the Queen's hand. "No, you've done enough damage. Obviously, you're coronation is off as you are clearly not ready for the responsibilities of running a kingdom. Just leave, there is much I must do to sort out your mess."

Serenity bowed her head and gave a slight curtsy before leaving.

* * *

><p>Serenity wandered the halls aimlessly, not really sure of where she was going or what she was doing. She regretted that she had to break off her engagement in that manner, and that her mother was furious with her, but she couldn't be happier that she was no longer marrying Tatsuhiro.<p>

"Serenity!"

The Princess looked up and saw her friend and guardians running towards her, still in their finery from the failed wedding.

"How are you doing?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm…" Serenity trailed off biting her lip, not quite sure how to put into words how she felt. She wasn't exactly _happy_, as she was worried over the situation with Mars. But she couldn't deny the overwhelming sense of relief she felt. "I'm pretty good."

"I'm glad," Aphrodite said.

"I hope I haven't caused too many problems… I'm very sorry for angering your brother and father, Enyo."

Enyo waved the apology off. "Don't worry about it. Tatsuhiro… well, he's always been kind of stiff and uptight. I think all his time in the military when he was young made him reserved and inclined not to show emotions. He'll get over it. He'll find some other politically suitable match, and he'll be fine. As for my father… well, I take after him in many ways. He definitely has a temper, and he's quick to anger. But I don't think he would actually do anything serious, the alliance with the Moon has been very beneficial to Mars, and despite his temper, he is still a good king."

Serenity bit her lower lip. "Still, I know I have caused a lot of tension, and I know you and my mother are the ones who must deal with it. I am very sorry."

"You fell in love with a man you couldn't be with," Aphrodite said. "It led you to make a somewhat reckless decision. It's perfectly understandable, and no one blames you."

"Thank you," Serenity said, smiling. "I know my mother is going to be very busy, and she doesn't want me around anyways. I'm going to Earth to see Endymion again, and you can't stop me."

Her guardians just sighed at their Princess' stubborn behavior.

"Fine, but I'm going with you," Aphrodite said. "From now on, there will be no more sneaking off to Earth without notifying us, you hear? It's still dangerous, and I don't want you getting in trouble."

"I suppose that's reasonable," Serenity agreed.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Earth a few moments later. Aphrodite and Serenity wandered out of the teleport room, headed towards the lake.<p>

"Do you even know where he is?" Aphrodite asked.

Serenity frowned a bit at that. She hadn't given much thought as to where to find Endymion.

Aphrodite sighed and shook her head, and pulled out her communicator. "Luckily for you, I know how to reach Lord Shitennou Kunzite."

"And how exactly do you know how to do that?" Serenity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since you seem determined to recklessly run off with Endymion all the time, the Lord Shitennou and I decided that, as the leaders of the respective groups of guardians, we should have a way to contact each other."

"Hmm," Serenity said, staring at her friend. Was that a blush she detected on the Senshi of Love's cheeks?

"Anyways, we're in luck," Aphrodite said. "The Prince is by the stables."

Serenity dashed off, her hair flying in the wind. Aphrodite just smiled; glad to see her Princess happy.

"Your Princess seems to have recovered from her betrothal quite well," a voice from behind Aphrodite said. "She looks very happy."

Aphrodite's smile grew, as she recognized the voice. "She is happy."

"Then why do you seem so worried?" Kunzite asked.

"It's my job to worry," she said. "The kingdom is facing imminent war, and we're not ready. We will never be ready. And Serenity's decision to break off her betrothal so publicly has certainly not helped. I would never blame her for choosing love over politics, and I am glad to see her happy again, but her actions do have consequences."

"Anything I can help with?" Kunzite asked, snaking his arms around her.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "You help just by being here."

* * *

><p>"Endymion!" Serenity called, running over towards her Prince.<p>

He grinned as she flung herself into his arms, and he kissed the top of her head. "My love. What are you doing back so soon? I thought you had matters to attend to."

"I had to face my mother," Serenity said. "Which was urgent, but thankfully didn't take long. And since she is furious at me, I now have the rest of the day free."

"That is very good news indeed," he said. "I have some things to attend to, but it shouldn't be too hard to get out of them. Wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

He left, and Serenity sighed happily. Perhaps they would get their happily ending after all. She wandered into the stables, and found Phillip's stall. Happy to see the horse again, she stroked his mane, and waited for Endymion to come back.

* * *

><p>Back at the Moon Kingdom, tensions were running high. King Ryo, who had returned to Earth after the disastrous wedding, had reluctantly agreed to return, to discuss a solution with Queen Serenity. The two rulers had been in the council room for a couple of hours, along with Luna and Artemis, the Queen's most trusted advisors. Enyo, being the daughter of King Ryo and one of Queen Serenity's elite warriors, was also there, acting as a diplomat.<p>

"We had an agreement, Queen Serenity!" King Ryo was shouting. "You cannot dishonor that now!"

"I understand, Ryo-sama, but there is nothing I can do about it," Queen Serenity said, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly. "My daughter's rash, reckless decisions are not mine to control."

"Force her to marry my son!" Ryo said. "She is just a child, she doesn't know what's best. She accepted the proposal, she can't back out of it now."

"I'm very sorry, but what's done is done," the Queen said. "We are not here to discuss how to force my daughter into a marriage. While her decision was irresponsible and she didn't consider the ramifications of it, I cannot and will not force her into a marriage. We are here to come to a peaceful solution to this mess, not to try and change the past."

King Ryo let out a disgruntled huff. "Fine. But I demand some sort of recompense for your broken agreement."

"Of course," Queen Serenity said. "That is a reasonable request and we can discuss possibilities."

Enyo quietly slipped out the back to get a breath of fresh air, and a break from all the tension.

"How's it going in there?" Metis asked. The other Senshi, with the exception of Aphrodite, who was on Earth with Serenity, had gathered outside the council room, in case they were needed.

"Stressful," Enyo said. "I admit that what Serenity did was wrong, but my father is being so stubborn, the peace talks aren't going anywhere. It's exhausting." She sighed. "I should probably go back in there."

She bid farewell to her friends, and headed back into the fray.

* * *

><p>On Earth, Serenity was waiting for Endymion to come back. She heard footsteps, and turned around, delighted to see Endymion there.<p>

"Sorry it took a little while," he said, bending down to kiss her. "It was a bit harder to get out of my duties than I expected, but I succeeded. I hope Phillip has been taking good care of you while I've been gone."

"Yes, he's been delightful company," Serenity said, smiling.

"What do you say we take Phillip out for an adventure? The poor guy never gets ridden; everyone always wants the fast, strong, young horses. I think he's gotten quite attached to you."

"That sounds perfect," Serenity said.

And so, Endymion saddled up Phillip and another horse for himself, and they set off exploring all the beautiful parts of Earth Endymion had yet to show Serenity. And for the first time in a very long time, Serenity was blissfully happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! <strong>


	14. New Beginnings

**EDIT: Thanks to Moonprincess998 for pointing out I uploaded the wrong chapter before. Sorry about that!**

**AN: Ack, you guys, I am so sorry. Basically, I've just been super blocked lately. I know I'm terrible, I haven't updated this since September. And I know I always say I'll do better next time, but I think *fingers crossed* I'm past this stupid block, which means I should be able to get a new chapter out once I update my other stories.**

**As always, thanks a million to my reviewers who stick with me, even when I take so long to update. Mistress Mask, LoveInTheBattleField, nickybluejess, and Moonprincess998- you guys all rock.**

**Please keep up your awesomeness, and review!**

* * *

><p>Princess Serenity sat in her rooms, idly playing with some bottles of perfume on her vanity table. She had spent the previous day on Earth, riding around with Endymion, and enjoying the beautiful sights unique to Earth. She wanted to go back, but the Senshi were in a meeting, and they had forbid her from going to Earth alone. She was tempted to ignore that and just go, but she knew she was lucky they were allowing her to go to Earth at all.<p>

They were tasked to protect her, after all, and Earth was not a very safe place for the crown princess of the Moon Kingdom at the moment. Sighing, she set down the bottles, and stood up. She had to do something; she couldn't just sit around and wait to go back to Earth. It used to be she could entertain herself for hours just playing around the Moon Palace.

Serenity exited her chambers, and headed towards the palace gardens. Perhaps spending some time outdoors would keep her from anxiously awaiting her next visit to Earth.

* * *

><p>A short time later Serenity found herself in the palace gardens. She breathed in the scent of all the many kinds of flowers and smiled to herself. She bent down and picked a few flowers, tucking them into her hair. But even the gardens couldn't hold her attention today. She wandered out of the gardens, and past the palace gates. If she was going to be stuck on the Moon, she may as well try and make herself useful. There were some medicinal herbs, which grew in the forest, and it was only a short walk from the palace.<p>

In one of her lessons, she was being taught how to identify the edible and medicinal herbs, and she knew the palace healers could always use more of the herbs. Especially since everyone seemed to think a war with Earth was going to happen, the palace was stocking up on any and all medical supplies they could get. Although, with the recent peace talks, Serenity wondered if perhaps this conflict could end without war after all.

Still, picking herbs couldn't hurt, and it would give her something to do. Maybe next time she was on Earth, she could ask Endymion about medicinal herbs that grew on the Terran planet. If the Moon and Earth were able to trade with each other, it would provide such wonderful benefits to both planets.

After some time spent picking herbs and wildflowers in the forest, Serenity heard someone call her name. She looked up, and saw her friends and guardians coming her way.

"There you are," Aphrodite said. "You really shouldn't go wandering off by yourself, Serenity, even if it is just to the forest."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "We're on Luna, Aphrodite. My kingdom. What dangers could there possibly be?"

"There are still people who might want to hurt you here on Luna," Aphrodite said. "And despite the protection of the Silver Crystal, some youma have managed to get close to the palace before."

"So, what, am I just supposed to stay in my chambers all day, sewing and playing the harp?" Serenity asked, irritated. "You know I can't do that. I would have taken an escort, but you were all in a meeting!"

"There are guards, Serenity! Guards who would happily accompany you and keep you safe because it's their job! It's a dangerous world, and wandering off makes our job of protecting you significantly harder!" Aphrodite snapped. Athena laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Aphrodite sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Serenity," she said. "It's just been a long day."

The Princess had been hurt by her friend's harsh words, but she understood. The kingdom was in turmoil, partly due to her own actions, and as the leader of the Senshi, Aphrodite had to bear a lot of the weight.

"Anyways," Athena said. "I can bet you're wanting to go to Terra, and since we did promise you we wouldn't stop you so long as you took an escort, I can take you."

"We can all go, actually," Enyo said. "There is some… unofficial… business that we must attend to on Earth."

"You mean spying?" Serenity asked, well used to her friend's careful ways of talking about their secretive duties.

Enyo just grinned. "I just hope we don't run into that jerk. I don't care if he's one of the Shitennou; I refuse to work with him. He was so rude! I don't want to ever see or hear of him again."

Athena rolled her eyes. "And yet you're the one bringing him up in conversation, Enyo. We didn't say a word about him."

Enyo glared at her friend. "The point is, Serenity, we need to head to Earth anyways, and we can escort you"

"That sounds wonderful," the Princess said, beaming at her friends. "Let's go right away!"

And so she ran off to the teleport rooms, the Senshi trailing not far behind.

* * *

><p>The moment they arrived on Earth, Serenity realized she had, yet again, forgotten to plan ahead, and as such, she didn't know where Endymion was. Aphrodite just shook her head at her princess' recklessness, and pulled out her communicator.<p>

"Lord Shitennou Kunzite says that the Prince is currently occupied, but he'll be here soon, and you should wait for him in the courtyard," she said a moment later.

Serenity was off in a flash, running towards the courtyard, with Athena and Enyo following her.

"Are you coming?" Metis asked Aphrodite.

The blonde Senshi shook her head. "I have a couple things I need to ask Lord Shitennou Kunzite. I'll catch up in a minute."

Aphrodite watched her friends, smiling. Serenity and Enyo were arguing over something, Metis had her computer out, probably lost in some mathematical formula, and Athena was just standing to the side, shaking her head.

"You know, as leader of the Senshi, you should really be much more cautious about letting people sneak up behind you," a voice said from behind her.

Aphrodite smiled and shook her head, turning around. "I heard you coming. I just chose to ignore it, because I knew it was you."

"Really?" Kunzite asked, pulling her close.

"Really," she smiled as he kissed her.

"We should catch up with the others," he said after a moment. "Our friends will wonder where we are. We wouldn't want them suspecting anything."

"Why are we keeping this secret?" she said. "I know things between Luna and Terra aren't very stable at the moment, but surely our friends could handle the truth."

"You may be right, but… I just don't want to risk anything. Let's just wait a bit, until we're confident our friends will be okay with it."

"Okay," Aphrodite sighed, resting her head on Kunzite's shoulder for a moment. They shared one last brief kiss, and then met up with the other Senshi and Princess Serenity.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Endymion was trying to shirk his duties so he could meet with Serenity. He was supposed to review the tentative peace treaty with the Moon Kingdom, and then help select a new Captain of the Guard, as the current captain was retiring. He ran his fingers through his black hair, frustrated at his workload.<p>

"Hey, Endy, fancy a fencing match?" Jadeite asked, popping his head into the room. "I've been itching for a good fight."

"Sorry, not now," Endymion said. "I've already got loads of work to do, and I'm needed somewhere else."

"Where are you headed?" Jadeite asked. "Somewhere fun?"

"Uh, I just have something to attend to," the Terran prince said. "It's not that important."

"You're going to meet with the Lunar Princess, aren't you," Jadeite said. "Really, Endy, there's no point in lying. You're completely transparent, it's almost pathetic."

"Well, hopefully no one else is as annoyingly perceptive and persistent as you are," Endymion said. "I know our relationship can't be made public, but I can't not see her, Jadeite. I love her."

"Whoa, did I say I was judging?" Jadeite said, putting his hands up in defense. "I'm totally cool with it. I can see the appeal, she's quite the looker."

Endymion glared at him.

"Not that I would ever dream of coming between you two, of course," Jadeite continued, seeing the glare. "Besides, she's not my type. That Senshi from Mars, though… if she weren't such a nightmare personality-wise, I'd be wooing her in no time."

Endymion rolled his eyes. "Yes, ever since the ball on Luna you've been talking about how gorgeous and insufferable she is. Now, if you'll kindly let me go, I need to meet up with Serenity."

"Okay, I'm coming with you," the blonde Shitennou said, hopping up off of Endymion's desk, where he had been sitting.

"No, you're not," Endymion said. "This isn't a group outing. I'm going to the courtyard alone."

"Oh, the courtyard?" Jadeite said. "How perfect. Well, that's a public location, it's not like you can keep me out. See you later!"

Endymion groaned, burying his head in his hands as the Shitennou walked out the door.

* * *

><p>In the palace courtyard, Serenity was talking with Athena.<p>

"Do you think, now that things with Earth are less chaotic Endymion and I might be able to make our relationship public?" Serenity was asking. "I mean, we can't always live in secret. I will presumably one day be Queen of the Moon Kingdom, and Endymion will be King of the Earth Kingdom. We will each be expected to marry, and produce heirs. Surely by then we could marry each other, don't you think? Oh, it's all so complicated."

"Serenity," Enyo cut in. "You have been talking non-stop about Endymion and he's not even her yet. Could you please shut up?"

"Hmph," Serenity said. "Just because you don't have to worry about running a kingdom and being in love with someone society won't accept doesn't mean that you have to be so rude, Enyo."

"Oy vey," Athena said. "You two are impossible. Luckily, Endymion's here."

"He is?" Serenity asked, excited. She jumped up, and saw him, crossing the courtyard. She ran towards him, flinging herself into his arms as he picked her up and swung her around.

"I missed you," she said.

"Serenity, it's only been a day," Endymion said with a laugh.

"Yes, but that is one day too many to go without seeing you."

"Well, I'm here now," he said. "Although I'm afraid I do have quite a lot of work to do, so I won't be able to stay long."

Serenity pouted. "What do you have to do?"

"Well, most importantly, I need to find a new Captain of the Guard for the Terran Army," he said. "Although the uprisings seem to have quieted, it's still important to remain alert and prepared."

"Well, at least you're doing something important," she said. "My mother is still so mad at me, I can't do anything. I have my music lessons and my language lessons and my dancing lessons, but I'm not _doing _anything."

"Well, why don't we do something?" Endymion said. "Do you know how to use a sword?"

Serenity shook her head. "I've never learned any kind of fighting. Once I take the throne, I'll inherit the Silver Crystal, which is a very powerful weapon, and my mother doesn't think I need anything else. The Senshi are supposed to be with me at all times to protect me, and they are highly trained warriors, of course."

"I'll teach you," Endymion said, unsheathing his sword, which lay at his side. He walked over to the training area of the courtyard, pulling Serenity along by the hand.

"You hold the sword like this," he said, placing her hands on it. "A nice firm grip, but still gentle. You don't want to be too tense."

"It's heavy," she sad, surprised.

"It is, until you get used to it," he said. "Ideally, you'd probably have a lighter sword, something to fit your petite frame. But this will do for training."

He wrapped his hands around hers on the sword, and stood behind her, facing the training dummy. "Now, lift it up, to get some momentum, and you strike!" He swung the sword in a neat arc, and it connected with the side of the dummy.

Serenity laughed. "You're doing all the work for me!"

"You'll get the hang of it this way," he said, kissing her neck.

A sudden shriek interrupted them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Enyo was yelling at Jadeite, who had just shown up, along with Nephrite and Zoisite.

Serenity couldn't here Jadeite's response, but she could tell Enyo was furious. Sighing, she turned to Endymion. "We should go see what that's about before Enyo bites his head off."

"Our friends can be awfully irritating," Endymion agreed.

They walked across the courtyard, over to where the fire Senshi and the blonde Shitennou were arguing.

"You know, you're the one trespassing," Jadeite was saying. "I don't really think it's appropriate to call me 'Earthen scum', when I have every right to be here."

"I'm just doing my job," Enyo protested. "I'm solely here to protect my princess. I will not hesitate to take down anything or anyone I deem a threat to her well-being."

"Why, is that a threat?" Jadeite said, faking a gasp. "Oh, I'm so scared. I could totally take you in a fight."

She snorted. "Yeah, in your dreams. I am a highly trained warrior, schooled in many different styles of fighting and magic. I have been training my whole life."

"Yeah, so?" he said. "So have I. And anyways I'm still stronger, and faster, and better-looking."

Enyo screamed in frustration. "You are insufferable!"

"I try," he said, grinning at her.

She glared at him, her hands crackling with fire. "Fine, you and me. Magic duel. Right here, right now. Maybe a thorough ass-kicking will get you to shut up."

"Bring it on," he said, summoning up his own magic.

Enyo stalked over to a different corner of the courtyard, Jadeite following right behind her.

"Well," Serenity said, looking over at Jadeite and Enyo. "I guess that takes care of that."

Enyo was going for full on attack mode, and fire was flinging everywhere. Serenity knew how powerful her friend could be when angry, but Jadeite seemed to be putting up a good fight.

"Come," Endymion said, tugging at Serenity's hand. "It looks like our friends can sort matters out on their own. Want to keep learning to fight?"

Serenity nodded, and with one last glance towards the fire duel that was going, she followed Endymion back to the training dummies.

Zoisite, Athena, Metis and Nephrite all stood around awkwardly, not sure how to act around one another.

"Well," Zoisite said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, um, Lady Mercury, if you'd like, or if you have time, there was this interesting star equation I wanted to show you."

"That sounds wonderful," Metis said, a little shyly.

"Here, I have it written down in this journal," he said, pulling it out of his pocket. "It's easier to understand if you can actually see it for yourself, but it's too bright out to see the stars now, of course…"

"Hmm, I think I see what you mean," Metis said.

A loud shriek from Enyo interrupted them. "That's cheating, you filthy Terran bastard!"

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little quieter," Zoisite said.

"Agreed," Metis said, and the two walked off to a different part of the courtyard, their heads bent over the book.

And so it left Athena and Nephrite facing each other, standing in awkward silence.

"So," Nephrite said after a moment. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

Athena didn't say anything; she just stood there and continued to glare at him.

"Because I did apologize," he said. "And you got in a pretty good punch."

Athena was still silent, standing there with her arms crossed, and fixing Nephrite with her most intimidating glare. After a moment, she sighed. "Of course I'm still mad! You lied to me!"

"But I apologized!" he said. "And I really am sorry. Why is it such a big deal that I'm Terran?"

"It's not that," she said. "Yeah, I was a little suspicious when I found out, but I don't really care. I just really cannot tolerate being lied to. I mean, you show up at the ball, with all your pretty words and your good dancing, and I started to think maybe I liked you, but then it all falls apart. You start to seduce me, and then I find out it's all just a lie? So yeah, I'm angry."

"Seduce, eh?" he said. "And what's this about liking me?"

"Shut up," she said, shoving him.

Nephrite stumbled backwards a little. "Please, Lady Jupiter, I beg your forgiveness. I might not have told you who I was at the ball, but I promise nothing else was a lie. I was rather impressed by you, too."

Athena blushed a little.

"Now what?" he asked her, and she knew he didn't just mean what to do this very minute.

"I don't know," she said, honestly. She looked around at her friends. Serenity was still trying to learn how to use a sword, and was swinging it awkwardly and clumsily while Endymion laughed and kissed her.

Jadeite and Enyo were still fighting, having moved on from a magic duel to physical sparring. Despite the fighting, she knew Enyo was attracted to the blonde Shitennou; she talked about him constantly. Of course, it was all to complain, but Athena could see that it was just a front for how she really felt. Despite her temper and her attitude, Enyo was more vulnerable than she would have people think.

Metis and Zoisite were still poured over his journal, analyzing whatever equation the two geniuses found interesting. Every now and then, Zoisite would glance up at Metis, and she would smile back shyly.

Kunzite and Aphrodite had disappeared again, but Athena knew they were a couple. They tried to hide it, of course, and probably thought they were succeeding, but it was obvious. The Senshi of Love wasn't the only one who could see bonds between people, and Athena knew her friend well. She could tell how deeply she cared for the head of the Shitennou.

And then there was her and Nephrite. Athena looked back at the man standing beside her. She meant what she had accidentally said to him, she had started to fall for him at the ball. But where was it all going?

Once upon a time, she would have thought that a relationship between a Lunarian and a Terran would be impossible, especially for the Senshi. She had once thought that as a Senshi, love was out of the question. She had a duty to protect the Moon Kingdom, and ensure the lasting peace of the Silver Millennium, and love couldn't interfere with that.

But what if it didn't have to? Serenity and Endymion were proving that true love prevailed, even between two unlikely people. Somehow, Athena could sense a shift, the subtle beginnings of a new era. One where perhaps it wouldn't matter who you loved, or where you came from, and all that would matter is that you loved.

She looked back at Nephrite, who was still waiting for her answer.

"I have no idea," she said, smiling.

Time would tell, but somehow, she had a good feeling about this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty please review!<strong>


	15. Lightning and Thunder

**AN: … I don't know what happened there. Seriously, I have no idea where the time has gone, I can't believe I last updated this in January. I am so so sorry, I know I keep saying I'll update faster, and then I don't. I don't even have an excuse this time, because I have no idea where these past six months have gone. Bleehh. Anyways, thank you guys so much for continuing to put up with me, and continuing to read this story and review it, even when updates are few and far between. You have no idea how much that means to me.**

**A million thanks and more to SaphireShimmer and Moonprincess998. PLEASE keep reviewing, your reviews are what keep me going. And I swear, I will do everything in my power to get the next chapter out soon. It's pretty much all planned out anyways.**

* * *

><p>Serenity sat in the royal library, trying to focus on her studies, but her mind was full of Earth and Endymion. She longed for a moment of freedom so she could go to Earth and see him again, but Queen Serenity was keeping her busy with her studies. Sighing, she put the book on the table and rubbed her eyes. She had been studying the Ancient Lunarian language, a subject which once thrilled her, but now she found herself bored.<p>

"Serenity," a voice at the door said.

"Mother!" Serenity said, turning to find the Queen standing in the doorway of the library. Hurriedly, she stood up and dipped into a small curtsey. "What brings you here?"

"I was heading to the chapel," the Queen said. "Come with me. I'd like to talk."

Serenity closed the books, and walked over to her mother, wondering what the Queen wanted from her.

Despite the Queen saying she wanted to talk, the walk to the chapel was silent. Serenity looked up at her mother, hoping to gain some idea of what she wanted, but the Queen's face was impossible to read.

Serenity bit her lip nervously, and looked down. Once upon a time, she and her mother had been close. The Queen had raised her to follow in her footsteps, and at one point in her life, Serenity had wanted nothing more than to someday take over the kingdom and be as good and fair of a queen as her mother. But her growing curiosity about Earth, and her meeting Endymion had changed all that.

They arrived at the chapel, and Queen Serenity headed inside without a word to her daughter. Serenity hurried after her, and followed her mother down to the altar at the front of the church. Taking the lighter candle, the Queen gently lit a candle on the altar, and then handed it over to her daughter. Serenity followed suit, murmuring a quick prayer to the Goddess under her breath, and lighting an adjacent candle.

Sitting down on one of the chapel benches, the Queen turned to look at her daughter.

"I wanted you to know that the situation with Mars has been resolved," Queen Serenity said. "It hasn't been easy, and it has cost us, but King Ryo has been placated."

"I'm sorry," Serenity said, sitting down next to her mother.

"Yes, I know you are," the Queen said. Sighing, she shook her head and smiled at her daughter. "I don't blame you. I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you to get married, and to become queen so soon. You only just turned sixteen. I suppose… I wanted you to be ready, I wanted you to take on more responsibility, but more than anything, I want you to be happy. And I know the marriage arrangement with Prince Tatsuhiro was not making you happy."

"I wanted to be ready, too," Serenity said. "I've always looked up to you so much, and I wanted to make you proud. But when the time came to actually do something, I realized I wasn't ready. And I know that my actions have had consequences, and I'm sorry."

"I understand that," the Queen said. "And you've already made me proud. I know someday, when you're ready, you will be a fine queen. And I hope this conflict with Mars will serve as a lesson to both of us."

"Yes," Serenity said, smiling.

"In the future, I hope you will feel free to talk to me if something is troubling you," Queen Serenity said. "I may be the queen of this kingdom, but I am still your mother."

"I will," Serenity promised, but she felt uneasy. With this new peace between them, she was worried that her secret relationship with Endymion would ruin everything. She hated keeping secrets, but she knew that she couldn't just tell the queen that she was in love with the crown prince of the planet they were constantly at odds with. Queen Serenity might be her mother, but she was still the queen of the Moon Kingdom, and fraternizing with the enemy would not go over well.

"Now, I must return to the council rooms, there is still plenty to be done." Queen Serenity stood up, and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I love you very much, Serenity. I hope you don't doubt that."

* * *

><p>After parting ways with her mother, Serenity wandered over towards the council rooms, hoping Luna and Artemis weren't too busy advising the Queen, and could spare a moment to talk with her. As a child, they had been her guardians, and had kept her occupied and out of harm's way while Queen Serenity managed the kingdom, but these days she rarely saw them.<p>

"Luna!" Serenity cried, seeing the black cat as she rounded a corner. "I was just looking for you."

"What's on your mind, Serenity?" Luna asked.

"I don't know what to do," Serenity said. "I love Endymion, but I love my mother, too, and I can't stand lying to her about this."

Luna sighed. "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

They walked towards the Palace gardens, Serenity nervously chewing her bottom lip.

"Serenity, the Queen has a lot on her mind right now," Luna said. "As I'm sure you're aware, this recent tension with Mars has not been easy to resolve. And conflicts with Earth are ongoing, and despite the recent calm, we still have to be ready for war."

"I know," Serenity said. "And I know that I haven't made things any easier. But… if I told mother about Endymion, maybe that could help resolve some conflicts between our two kingdoms. Endymion is just as committed to finding a peaceful solution as we are."

"Your heart is in the right place," Luna said. "But I think telling Queen Serenity about your relationship with the Crown Prince of Earth would only do more harm than good right now. I wish you could be truthful with the Queen, but I don't think now is the time."

"Maybe you're right," Serenity sighed. "Thank you, Luna."

"I should go," Luna said. "Queen Serenity will be expecting my presence at the council meeting soon."

Serenity said goodbye, and sat down on a nearby bench, thinking about what Luna had just told her. As much as she wanted to be truthful with her mother, Luna was right. Queen Serenity wasn't just her mother; she was the ruler of a powerful kingdom that was on the verge of going to war with Earth. Telling her mother that she was in love with the Terran Crown Prince would only cause problems.

* * *

><p>Endymion sat in the council rooms, trying to concentrate on the documents he needed to read and sign. He had been in meetings all day long, discussing the possible peace treaty with the Lunar Kingdom. His parents and the other members of the royal council were worried that Queen Serenity was too powerful, and that they should keep her power in check.<p>

But he knew from talking with Serenity that the power Queen Serenity held would be no match for the entire Terran army. A war between the two kingdoms would likely turn into a massacre.

A knock at the door pulled Endymion out of his reverie. Rubbing a hand against his tired eyes, he got up to open the door.

"Kunzite," he said, seeing his friend and guardian at the door. "What brings you here? Please tell me you have something to get me away from all this." He waved his hands toward the massive pile of royal documents.

"Actually, I do, my liege," the silver-haired Shitennou said. "Princess Serenity is here to see you."

"She is? Where?" Endymion asked, all thoughts of trying to finish the work gone from his head.

"The Princess and her Senshi are in the back courtyard," Kunzite said.

"Perfect." Endymion quickly shuffled some of the papers around on his desk, making a few neat piles. Once he was finished, he rushed out the door, Kunzite following with a shake of his head.

* * *

><p>Serenity sat in the courtyard, enjoying the sunshine. The climate on the moon was artificial, generated by the Silver Crystal. And while the moon had seasons just like Earth, it couldn't quite compare to the Terran climate.<p>

"Great," Enyo muttered. "The Prince is here, but he brought that stupid Shitennou with him."

Serenity smiled, happy that Endymion had arrived, and also amused by her friend's comment. Enyo had been protesting a little _too_ much about how she loathed the Shitennou Jadeite.

"Endymion!" she called out, getting up, and running towards him.

"Serenity," he said picking her up and swinging her around, before setting her down and giving her a chaste kiss. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," she sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Come there's something I want to show you," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Wait just a minute," Athena said. "Where are you going? The reason we came here with you, Serenity, is so we could keep you safe. I don't like the thought of you going off alone."

"Please," Serenity begged. "I'm so tired of having a chaperone. And I won't be alone, I have Endymion."

"I'm just taking her to the lake nearby," Endymion said. "I promise no harm will come to her."

"Very well," Athena sighed. "Just don't be gone for long."

"Thank you," Serenity said, and she left with Endymion.

"Well, now that we're all here, what are we supposed to do?" Athena wondered. She could see Enyo shooting glares at the Shitennou Jadeite.

"The Lord Shitennou Kunzite and I have some business to discuss," Aphrodite said.

"Business, eh?" Athena cocked an eyebrow. They weren't fooling anyone; she knew her friend and the silver-haired Shitennou were romantically involved.

Aphrodite blushed slightly. "Yes, as the leader of the Senshi and the leader of the Shitennou, we thought it prudent to discuss the current situation between the Terran kingdom and the Lunarian kingdom."

"Well, all right," Athena said. "Go have fun with your… business discussions."

"We will, thank you very much," a tight-lipped Aphrodite said, clearly embarrassed.

As they walked off, Athena could see the Shitennou Kunzite whisper something in her ear, which made her relax a little.

"Um, the Lord Shitennou Zoisite and I were going to go visit the observatory," Metis spoke up shyly. "There's a star he's been tracking, and I would like to see it for myself."

With one last glance towards her friends, the blunette left with the brainy Shitennou.

"I suppose that just leaves the four of us," Nephrite said. "Unless either of you have plans to leave?" he asked the fire Senshi and the Shitennou she was shooting daggers at.

"I am not leaving anywhere with him," Enyo declared. "I don't even know what he's doing here."

"He has a name you know," Jadeite said. "And I'm sitting right here. But really, don't you think you're being a little unfair? There's no need to be so cold to me just because I beat you in that duel the other day."

"Excuse me?" Enyo said. "You did _not_ beat me! I can't believe you would claim such a thing! You are a disgusting, arrogant, sore loser!"

"My!" Jadeite exclaimed. "Aren't we a little touchy today."

"Ugh!" Enyo screamed in frustration.

"Let's get away from here," Nephrite suggested to Athena. "I don't know about you, but I'd really rather not sit around listening to them fight."

"Agreed," Athena said, and the two walked off, hearing the sound of Enyo and Jadeite continuing to fight.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, threading through woods, until they came to a small clearing.

"There, I think we're far enough away," Nephrite said.

Athena sat down on a log, suddenly unsure of what to say. In her haste to get away from the bickering Enyo and Jadeite, she hadn't thought of what it would mean to be alone with Nephrite.

"So," Nephrite said after a moment. "You know, I realize we know very little about each other. So, tell me more about yourself."

"What is there to tell?" she said. "I'm one of the Sailor Senshi, sacred warriors who are sworn to protect the heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity. That's really all there is."  
>"How did you become a Senshi?" he asked.<p>

"Well, Queen Serenity has an agreement with the four inner planets of the Silver Millennium. They will each give a daughter into the custody Moon Kingdom, where she will be trained as a warrior, in addition to receiving a royal education alongside the princess. In exchange, the planets receive military protection from the Moon, and exported goods." Athena explained. " But don't you already know all this?"

"I do," he said. "But I wanted to hear what you thought of it. I want to get to know you, Lady Jupiter."

The earnest look in his eyes made her bush. "Please, just Athena. I'm not big on formalities."

"Well, then, Athena," he smiled. "Do you like being a Senshi?"

"I love it," she said. "I come from a very large family. I have three older brothers, and by the time I was five and left for the Moon Kingdom, I had another younger brother and a sister as well. I know from visits to my family since that I am one of eleven children. Seven brothers, and four sisters."

"Are you close with your family?" Nephrite asked.

"Not particularly, no," she said. "I left my home when I was five… but it doesn't matter. Being a Senshi has given me a family. Serenity, Enyo, Athena, Metis and Aphrodite are my family, and Queen Serenity is a kind and gentle ruler. And, being a Senshi has given me so many opportunities."

"Like what?"

"Well, being one of eleven children, there wouldn't be very many opportunities for me on Jupiter. Jupiter still has very old and strict laws about who can take the throne. My eldest brother is the heir to throne, of course, and my two other older brothers after him. But I am not fourth in line for the throne. Instead, it goes to my younger brothers, or the sons of my eldest brother should he have any."

"So, I would not have held any place of importance. I would have had a lady's upbringing, learning to sew, play several musical instruments, know several different styles of dance, and how to manage a home. I would have been married off to a lord, or perhaps a duke, and I would have been expected to be a wife and mother for the rest of my life."

"I can't quite picture you doing that," Nephrite said. "I've seen you fight!"

Athena laughed. "Yes, it's true. I can't picture myself doing that, either. So, instead of being a wife and mother, being a Senshi has taught me how to fight, how to take care of myself, many different languages, and how to wield magic. And, I'm doing something. Something important. I'm protecting the sweetest, purest girl I know, and making sure she can safely ascend the throne one day. Jupiter isn't my home, the Moon is."

"You are quite extraordinary," Nephrite said.

"Hardly," she said with a laugh. "It's just luck. If I hadn't been sent to the Moon Kingdom as a young girl, I would be stuck in that life on Jupiter."

"But would you really have gone along with it?" he asked. "I can't imagine you just accepting fate like that."

"Well, no, I suppose I wouldn't have," she said. "But I'm grateful I don't have to face that decision. Anyways, enough about me. What about you?"

"Me?" Nephrite asked. "I'm afraid I'm terribly boring."

"I don't believe that," she said. "I just told you all about my life, what about you?"

"Well," he said. "Unlike with the Senshi, the Shitennou do not always come from set families. Instead, four of the most promising young boys, whether noble or peasant, are chosen to be the Shitennou and the Prince's guard. It is a great honor to be chosen as one of the Shitennou, and each Shitennou is carefully selected for a particular talent they possess."

"What's the talent that got you chosen, then?" she asked. "And what of the other Shitennou?"

Nephrite smiled. "Lord Kunzite was chosen for his skills as a warrior, and his talent in equestrianism. From a very young age, he could best warriors twice his age who had already seen battle. He is a true expert with a sword. Lord Zoisite is a genius, and I don't use that term lightly. I doubt there is anything he wouldn't be able to accomplish if he set his mind to it.

"Lord Jadeite, although he may be arrogant at times, is a very skilled warrior. He is particularly skilled in the fire magics and fencing. And, he can be a very skilled strategist, when he chooses to be serious. As for me, I was born with the gift of Sight. I have always had a special talent for reading the stars, and knowing what is to come. I am also moderately skilled in the lightning-based magics, although my knowledge of the stars is what made me a Shitennou."

"Lightning magic is my field, too," Athena said. "Although, that is the type magic all Jovians wield, assuming they have the gift."

"Yes, I remember reading about that," he said. "Lightning and thunder for Jovians, fire for Martians, light and energy for Venusians, death and rebirth for Saturnians, time and ruin for Plutonians, and water and ice for Mercurians and Neptunians. And of course, the moon wields the most powerful of all, cosmic magic."

There was silence for a moment. "You still haven't told me much about your life," Athena said.

Nephrite laughed. "All right, I'll tell you more. Although, there really isn't much to say. After being selected as one of the Shitennou, I moved into the Palace to train. We were all trained alongside Prince Endymion, in the arts of fighting and strategy, as well as history and science. Once we were of age, we all swore oaths to protect the Crown Prince, against any threats. And that's what I've been doing ever since."

"But what of your family?" she asked. "I told you all about my multiple siblings, and the strict laws on Jupiter."

"I don't have much of a family," he said. "I was born into a peasant family, so being chosen as one of the holy Shitennou was both a great honor and a great opportunity. I was selected to be one of the Shitennou when I was only six years of age. I moved into the Palace, and was raised there. I never really knew my birth family."

"I'm sorry," she said.

Nephrite shrugged. "I've had a good life, far better than I would have had if I hadn't been selected as a Shitennou. It is at times a hard life, being expected to give my life in the service of Earth if the need arises, but I do not regret it in the slightest."

"It is interesting how fate works," she said, leaning back and turning her face towards the sun. "To think, if I had not been chosen as one of the Senshi, I might now be a married woman, the head of some household, expected to do no more than raise children and tend the house. And you might be some poor peasant boy, barely surviving off of the little you had."

"It is very strange indeed," Nephrite said.

"What?" Athena opened her eyes, and turned towards Nephrite, who had been staring at her.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and smiling. "You know… there's a masquerade ball being held here on Terra is one week's time. You should come. Of course, the other Senshi and Princess Serenity are invited, too. Although, I am sure Endymion will have already mentioned the ball to your princess, so she must already know about it."

"That sounds wonderful," she said. "I could use a night full of dancing and intrigue after all of the stress surrounding this conflict with Earth."

"Yes, this conflict between our planets is quite wearing to all involved," he said with a sigh. "I have been studying the stars, but something seems… not quite right. Things have been calm lately, and yet it doesn't feel right. The calm is eerie, and almost more troubling than the conflict. I wish I understood what was going on."

"I wish I did, too," she said. "I can prepare for a war, I know how to fight, it's what I've been trained for my whole life. I long for peace, and yet when it seems like peace is finally attainable, it just doesn't feel right."

"Come, let us forget our troubles and dance," Nephrite said.

"Dance?" she laughed. "But there's no music."

"Of course there is," he said. "Listen to the birds singing, there's so many different melodies and harmonies."

Smiling, Athena got to her feet and took his outstretched hand. "Well, when you put it that way…"

They started a basic waltz, spinning around the forest floor, and listening to the birds singing.

"You know," he said after a moment. "It is usually customary for the man to lead."

"Not when I'm a better dancer than he is," she said with a mischievous smile.

He laughed at that, throwing his head back.

"You're staring at me again," she said a moment later. "What is it?"

"I do apologize," he said. "It's just… well, you are quite extraordinary. I've never met anyone quite like you before. And I would rather like to kiss you right now, but I fear it would be awfully improper and presumptuous of me."

The words had barely left his mouth when Athena leaned in and kissed him. "Who cares about propriety," she said breathily.

Nephrite was inclined to agree, and they kissed once more, under the canopy of trees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please please please review. Hugs and virtual cookies to all who review.<strong>


	16. Earthbound

**AN: Er… well, that was better than last time! Still, I know two months doesn't count as a fast update, not at all. But I promise I will keep trying to get these chapters out sooner, and I hope you'll be patient.**

**Anyways, thanks a billion to Moonprincess998, LoveInTheBattleField, Issabela, and James Birdsong for reviewing. You guys are all amazing, and please keep reviewing! It means so much to me.**

* * *

><p>Serenity and Endymion stood by the lake, skipping stones, talking, and laughing.<p>

"This weather is so beautiful," she said, smiling up towards the sky. "Everything is so green! As much as I love the pale yellows and golds of the Moon, it cannot compare to all this vibrant green."

"I'm glad it makes you happy," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

Serenity sighed, utterly content and blissful. "Now, stop distracting me. I refuse to let you beat me at skipping stones."

"It's all part of my nefarious plan," he whispered against her lips. "Keep you distracted, and ensure my victory. It's the only reason I'm doing this, really."

She smiled and kissed him back, before pushing him away. "Well, it won't work!"

Picking up a relatively flat stone, she heaved it across the lake, but it only skipped once before plunking down into the water.

"Don't wind up so much," Endymion advised. "It's all in the wrist, not the body."

To demonstrate, he picked up a stone, and expertly skipped it five times before it finally sunk.

"Show-off," she grumbled.

"I'll help you," he promised, putting his around her so his hands were on hers. Guiding her hands, he helped her throw the stone across the lake, where it skipped three times before falling.

"See?" he mumbled, pressing kisses against her neck. "You're better already."

"Has anyone ever told you," she started, "that you're a really terrible teacher?"

"Mm, no, I don't think so," he said, continuing to kiss her neck and shoulder. "Most people tell me I'm a quite excellent teacher."

"I beg to differ…" she said, trailing off. She turned around in his arms and kissed him, the stone skipping long forgotten.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kunzite and Aphrodite had retreated to a different part of the Terran Kingdom.<p>

"So, what was this business you wanted to discuss, my Lady Venus?" he asked, all fake formality.

"Oh, be quiet," she said, rolling her eyes and giving him a playful shove. "I had to say something to get us away. I feel like I haven't seen you in so long."

"It has been far too long," he agreed, drawing her into his arms. "But we can make up for lost time."

Aphrodite kissed him sighing against his lips. She had been so busy lately, helping Serenity prepare for her wedding, and then dealing with the conflict with Mars when Serenity broke off her engagement. It felt like she hadn't seen Kunzite in ages, and she had missed him terribly. She was so glad to be with him here and now, but something kept pressing against the back of thoughts.

"What's wrong? he asked gently, and she realized she'd started to cry.

Aphrodite shook her head, wiping away the tears, not even entirely sure why she was crying. "I've just missed you so much. And I keep thinking about this war with Earth. It's been hanging over our heads for so long, I should be used to it by now. But with all this confusion over what's actually happening, and whether or not there _will_ be a war with Earth or not, it's just overwhelming."

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "And I think about how, this temporary calm notwithstanding, war between the Lunar Kingdom and the Terran Kingdom is likely to happen. There is too much tension for this to be resolved peacefully. And if, or when, that day happens, I fear for what it means. I see how much Serenity loves the prince, and I fear for what it would do to her to be on opposing sides of the war with her prince."

She looked into Kunzite's eyes, saw the concern in them, and realized her true reason for crying. "And finally," she said quietly, "I fear for what it means for _us_. I am a warrior, bound by duty to protect the Lunarian Kingdom, and the Princess at all costs. You are a warrior bound by duty to protect the Terran Kingdom and the Prince at all costs. I know that this relationship we have can never last, and yet I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. But war is coming, lives will be lost, and we will fight on opposite sides, and I fear my heart will break."

"Aphrodite…" Kunzite began. "I wish I knew what to say, some way to reassure you that I will never leave your side. I know that war will likely come, but that does not mean our relationship has to end. All I know is that you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened in my life, and I believe in us more than anything else. I will not let this relationship crash and burn, despite all of the odds stacked against us."

"But how?" she whispered. "How can you promise that? You don't know how things will turn out."

"Maybe this will convince you," he said, and he got down on one knee, and pulled off the ring he wore on his index finger. "Aphrodite of Venus, protector and guardian of Princess Serenity of the Moon, I love you. I, Kunzite of the Earth, protector and guardian of Prince Endymion of the Earth, want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I believe we can have a long, happy future together. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said, crying again, but for an entirely different reason. "Of course I will."

"I know we cannot make anything official, with tensions still so high between our planets," he said. "And I apologize that I don't have any fancy ring to give you. But I'm sure you are aware of the traditional engagement rituals on Earth, and so I give you my family ring, as a promise."

"It is perfect, she said, looking at the ring. It was silver, with a castle engraved on it, set with small diamonds and crystals. "Absolutely perfect."

She fell into his embrace, and for a moment, worries about any sort of future they might have together were long forgotten.

* * *

><p>In the Royal Observatory, Metis and Zoisite were hard at work, tracking the movements of a star.<p>

"You see," Zoisite was saying, "I would have thought that it would follow this trajectory—" he outlined a path on the star chart with his finger, "but it hasn't, which is most unusual. It's very curious."

"I see what you mean," she said. "Let me take a look at it."

She walked over to the telescope, and peered out of it. "Hmm… oh, look at this!"

"What is it?" he asked, and came over to the telescope.

"Look at that supernova," she said. "It's so beautiful."

Zoisite took the telescope from her, and looked towards the direction she indicated. "Oh, wow," he said. "I've never seen anything quite like that before."

"Me either," Metis said. "It really is quite breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Indeed," he said, and smiled at her. "It's not the only thing Earth has to offer, though. I would hate for you to think that the famed Shitennou of the European Division is all work and cannot show a guest a good time."

She smiled shyly. "I haven't minded the work, but what did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps a walk through the gardens?" he suggested. "There are some very fascinating plant species we have here on Earth, with many different purposes… but forgive me, I've drifted into the realm of the scientific again. It appears I cannot stop analyzing what's around me, although I'm sure you'd rather just take a stroll through the gardens."

"There's no need for apologies," Metis said. "I quite admire your love for science, for it fascinates me as well."

"Well then," Zoisite said, offering his arm. "To the gardens?"

"To the gardens," she agreed, and they walked off together.

Metis certainly wouldn't admit it to anyone, and least of all herself, but there was something about the Shitennou that made her heart flutter and made her trip over her words. She was quite relieved that the walk in the gardens was going to be purely scientific observations of the plants, because at least with that she knew how to carry on conversation without stammering and blushing.

* * *

><p>Enyo stood with her arms crossed, warily eyeing the man who stood a few paces away form her.<p>

"You do realize," Jadeite said conversationally, "that you're the one who's trespassing? There's really no need to look at me like that. In fact, I should be the suspicious one! But instead I'm being perfectly hospitable."

She snorted. "Hospitable? You're an arrogant, smarmy, good-for-nothing piece of Terran scum who can't admit the fact that I won the duel."

"Hold on just a minute," he said. "You did _not_ win the duel. It was a tie. But it was only a tie because I was having an off day. I could normally beat you with my hands tied behind my back."

"Yeah right," she said, resisting the urge to snort in disbelief again. "I am the first daughter of the noble house of Mars, and the fire of Ares himself runs through my veins. If it weren't for the fact that it would be break several different laws and peace treaties, I would burn you to a crisp right now for daring to defy me."

"Ah, be still, my heart," Jadeite said, mock swooning.

"Oh, shut up," Enyo said. "I am only here to guard and protect my princess, I have no time to waste with you."

"And yet you seem to be standing here, your princess nowhere in sight, doing nothing," he said. "If I admit I lost the duel, will you drop this silly grudge? There's no reason we cannot act like civilized humans, and civilized representatives of our planets."

"Maybe," she grudgingly agreed.

"Well, too bad," he said with a sly grin. "Because I didn't lose the duel."

She threw her hands into the air. "You are so infuriating!"

"I do aim to please," he said, his grin only increasing. "You know, you're cute when you're angry."

In an instant, fire was coiling around Enyo's wrists, her eyes narrowed into slits. "What was that you said?" she hissed.

"Oh, nothing," he said, sitting down on a bench and kicking his feet up.

"Urgh!" she fumed, pacing back and forth. "You are the most despicable, arrogant, infuriating, smug _bastard_ I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"Gosh, what high compliments," he smirked.

Before Enyo could say anything else, the sound of laughter came through the trees, and a few minutes later, Serenity and Endymion appeared.

"Lady Mars," Enymion said, bowing respectfully. "I'm afraid there are some palace matters I must attend to, so I return Serenity to your care."

Serenity sighed. "There are duties I must attend to back home as well, but I hate leaving you."

"As I you," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "But we will see each other again soon."

As he walked off, Enyo used the communicator to call the other Senshi, and let them know Serenity was back and it was time to leave.

"So, you two managed to avoid killing each other?" she asked Enyo and the blond Shitennou.

"If you had been a minute later, he may have forced my hand," the Senshi of fire said. "I'll be glad to get out of here."

"You mean you won't miss me?" Jadeite asked. "Not even a little bit? I'm hurt, En."

"You may address me as Lady Mars, or Lady Senshi, most certainly not by such informal titles such as 'En'," she said, a fire whip suddenly coiled around her wrists, ready to strike at a moment's notice. "Go that?"

Serenity rolled her eyes as the two continued to bicker, and wondered when they would finally give in and admit they liked each other. It was obvious to everyone else around them.

Taking in the beautiful surroundings in the Terran Palace courtyard, she smiled. She was so lucky to have someone like Endymion in her life, and she was so lucky that her friends and guardians permitted this relationship. She felt utterly at peace, and for the first time, dared to dream of a future where she and Endymion were married, joint rulers of the kingdoms of the Moon and the Earth. She dreamed of a future where there was no war, and everyone lived in peace.

Perhaps it could even happen someday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know what to do! Review and let me know what you think. Pleeaaase? :)<strong>


	17. The Terran Ball, Part 1

**AN: Look at me actually updating sort of quickly! Under a month! Woot! Also, the next chapter should come quickly, because it was originally going to be part of this chapter, before I realized it would be too long. So, here's hoping that I don't fall off the face of the Earth again!**

**As always, a billion thank yous to my amazing reviewers: Paola, ****wonderpanda10, Moonrpincess998, and LoveInTheBattleField.**

**(Also, apologies for not responding to your reviews, I normally love doing that, but there was a weird glitch with the site and it wouldn't let me.) Now, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, sunny day on the Moon, but Princess Serenity couldn't properly enjoy the weather. Later that day was the Terran ball which Endymion had invited her to. She fantasized about twirling gowns, feet flying across the floor in a delicate waltz, and of course, Endymion's arms wrapped around her as they danced. She could scarcely wait, and yet, she wasn't entirely sure how she was supposed to get away.<p>

Ever since the fiasco when she had left the Terran crown prince at the altar, her mother had been more strictly enforcing her lessons, and keeping a closer eye on her. She worried that perhaps Queen Serenity knew of her trips to Earth, but surely that wasn't possible. She had been very careful to make sure she wasn't seen, and if the Queen did know, wouldn't she have said something?

Serenity shook off the worry. She would enlist the help of her Senshi; they could help her get to Earth. Once upon a time she had needed to sneak away from them, too, but over time they had come to understand how dearly she loved Endymion, and they knew that forbidding her from visiting Earth wouldn't accomplish anything.

And, she didn't think they would mind going to the Terran ball, either. Although they had been trying to hide it from each other, Serenity suspected that her friends and guardians had fallen in love with the noble Shitennou of the Earth. Smiling to herself, she turned to her lady-in-waiting, Kaiya.

"Kaiya, could you send for the ladies Jupiter, Venus, Mars and Mercury? Tell them that I request their presence immediately."

"Of course, Your Highness," the serving girl said, giving a curtsy before leaving.

Serenity turned to her closet, inspecting her gowns, and waiting for her friends to arrive. She had recently had a couple new dresses made, as now that she was out in society, she would be expected to regularly attend balls on Luna, as well as the other planets which were part of the Silver Millennium. And of course, a princess such as herself simply couldn't be seen wearing the same gown to multiple functions.

A moment later, there was a knock on her door. Serenity turned to find her friends standing there, along with Kaiya.

"Thank you Kaiya, you may leave," Serenity said, dismissing the girl.

"Well, what so urgent that you called us away from our training?" Enyo asked irritably.

"I need your help finding a way to get to the Terran ball tonight," she said. "And I also need help picking out a gown."

"_That's_ what was so important?" Enyo shrieked. "Serenity, we may be your guardians, but we also have a duty to protect this planet, and we cannot be called away for something as frivolous as a ball."

"Oh, come on," Serenity said. "You don't need to be training all the time."

"Well, regardless, you are not going to that ball," the fire Senshi said.

"Why not?" she said. "I have been to Earth countless times."

"Yes, in secret rendezvous where you have kept away from the general Terran population. At a ball there will be countless Terran officials and noblemen, any of whom are bound to recognize the heir to the Lunarian throne. We have no way of knowing if there will be supporters of the war there! It's simply too dangerous."

"I'm inclined to agree with Enyo," Metis said. "I'm sorry, Serenity, but the risk of somebody recognizing you is simply too great."

"Please?" Serenity said. "I can't just spend the rest of my life sneaking to Earth, meeting Endymion in hidden groves or unused courtyards. I have to make myself known eventually, so why not now? And besides, I doubt I will be recognized, it's a masquerade ball."

"The rest of your life?" Metis questioned.

Serenity squared her jaw, a very stubborn look appearing in her eyes. "I am in love with Endymion, and I am going to spend the rest of my life with him, no matter what you say."

The Senshi looked at each other, then back at Serenity, and sighed.

"Alright," Aphrodite said. "Let's see about this dress problem."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, the Senshi and Serenity arrived on Terra, all ready for the ball. Serenity smoothed her dress nervously. Despite her talk to her Senshi, she was a bit worried. She knew that the royal family was staunchly against the war, but what of the other people in attendance? She knew how some people viewed Lunarians. What if someone <em>did<em> recognize her?

Pushing her concerns aside, Serenity focused on her excitement. She had chosen a deep, midnight blue gown, which was overlaid with shimmery silver fabric. It was quite form fitting, more so than other dresses she tended to wear.

She had begged Hamako to make it in this style, as the seamstress was originally going to make it in a looser, more girlish style. But now that she was out in society, and truly considered a woman, she wanted something which looked more mature. She hoped Endymion liked it.

Along with the dress, she wore an elaborate mask of the same deep blue color, with silver trimmings and peacock feathers. Aphrodite had curled her hair, and put it into a different style, as the odangos she typically wore were too associated with Lunarian royalty.

"Lady Kaida of House Fujimoto," Enyo said to the steward at the door. Earlier, she had explained to Serenity that all the Senshi had aliases they used for their spy missions, and these aliases were on the guest list. The steward announced 'Lady Kaida', and Aphrodite stepped forward.

"Lady Manami, House Saito." Again, she was announced, and walked into the ballroom. Serenity saw that Aphrodite had barely stepped a foot into the room when a young man asked her to dance. It wasn't surprising. As the Senshi of Love and Beauty, not to mention a direct descendant of the Goddess Aphrodite herself, Aphrodite had always been very popular among men.

"Lady Sayuri of House Yammaguchi," was the name which Metis offered up.

"Lady Amarante, House Kurosawa," is what Athena became, and finally it was Serenity's turn.

"Lady Yuna of House Ito," she said, giving the name Aphrodite had told her to use. She hoped she sounded as confident as her friends when giving a false name.

The steward looked her over for a moment, and Serenity held her breath, worried he'd recognized her. But there was no need for worry, as a moment later he announced her, and she entered the ballroom.

She tried to suppress her gasp of awe as she took in the magnificent Terran ballroom. The Lunar ballroom was beautiful, but in an understated, almost quaint, way. The Terran ballroom was far bigger, with massive columns around the edges of the room, and an incredibly high domed ceiling. The left wall was almost entirely stained glass, and crystalline chandeliers hung from above.

"Like what you see?" a voice asked.

Serenity spun around, and found Endymion standing there, wearing a finely tailored suit, with a sword hanging by his side.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, unable to hide her amazement.

He smiled. "May I have this dance, Lady Yuna?"

She readily accepted, and let him lead her to the center of the room, where several couples were already dancing. A slow waltz was playing, and Serenity easily fell into the routine of it, her feet skimming across the floor as Endymion spun her and dipped her.

"You look so beautiful tonight," he whispered, his lips skimming her ear. "Your dress looks like it was made from the stars themselves."

Serenity flushed, trying to stay steady on her feet, her legs quivering and her heart beating fast from his words. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I'm so glad you came," he said. "I've missed you."

"It's only been a few days," she chuckled weakly, slightly breathless from the dancing and the lingering feeling of his lips on her ear.

"Any time spent away from you is too long," he said. "I hate being without you, Serenity."

"And I hate being without you," she said, gazing into his eyes. She felt like she could get lose in their fathomless depths, the deep blue color so hypnotizing. And as they continued to dance, she found that simply gazing into his eyes and having him hold her tight was enough; there was no more need for conversation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aphrodite was on her third partner, the chiffon skirts of her pale gold dress rustling as her partner expertly spun her around.<p>

"May I cut in?" a voice interrupted.

Aphrodite's partner looked over the newcomer with a frown, and it seemed he was about to protest, but a menacing look cut him off, and he reluctantly relinquished his hold of her.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you, Lady Manami," he said with a deep bow.

"Likewise, Lord Baku," she said, curtsying. Formalities done with, she turned to her new partner, and could hardly suppress a grin.

"Hello, Kunzite."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Manami," the silver-haired general said with a mischievous smile. "I hope you don't mind me cutting in, but I could hardly stand to watch that insufferable fellow draping himself all over you."

Aphrodite cocked an eyebrow. "Insufferable, eh? And what did poor Lord Baku do to deserve such ire?"

"He seemed far too interested in you," Kunzite said. "You are the most beautiful woman here, so I can easily understand, but I was starting to feel rather jealous."

Aphrodite smiled. "You should know by now I only have eyes for you. There's no one else for me."

"I know," he said quietly. "And I feel exactly the same."

"What is it?" she asked as he shook his head.

"I'm just thinking about how much you've changed me, how much this relationship has changed me," he said. "I'm not used to feeling so possessive. Before I met you, I placed my duty to Endymion and this kingdom above anything else. But now… even if the world were to end, I would rather be by your side than fighting for my kingdom. Is that crazy?"

Aphrodite smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. I know _exactly_ what you mean. Despite being the Guardian of Love and Beauty, and a descendant of Aphrodite herself, I have never thought much about love for myself. I, too, placed my duty to my princess and my kingdom far above my personal desires.

"When I saw Serenity fall for Endymion, I thought how foolish it was to love someone when all the odds were stacked against you. But now… I have fallen completely and irrevocably in love with you, and I want nothing more than to be by your side for the rest of my life."

Kunzite leaned down to kiss Aphrodite, and she melted into his arms, everything else fading away, leaving just the two of them locked in an embrace on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Metis stood by the refreshments table, nervously smoothing the pleated skirts of her dark silver dress. She had never been very comfortable at balls, unless she was there with a specific mission. If she had information she was supposed to gain, she could dance and flirt just as well as Aphrodite.<p>

But socializing just as herself? That was something entirely out of her comfort zone. She itched for a book, something to calm her nerves, but she hadn't brought one along. At balls on Luna, no one questioned the brainy Lady Metis reading her physics books. But here on Terra, when she was pretending to be Lady Sayuri, it would have been too odd, and she would have stood out.

She spotted Zoisite approaching her, easily recognizable even with a mask on. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter in an attempt to gather her wits. What was it about that man that made her stammer and blush and feel so self-conscious?

"Lady Metis," he said as he approached. "I mean! Lady Sayuri," he corrected himself, a slight blush creeping onto his face.

"Lord Zoisite," she said, aiming for an elegant murmur, but fearing it came out more as a high-pitched squeak.

"How are you this evening?" he asked. "No book this time. I remember you were reading about physics at the last ball."

"Ah yes, well, I didn't want to compromise my cover," she said, tripping over her words. _'Get a grip, Metis!'_ she told herself. It simply wouldn't do for her to make a fool out of herself, all because of some charming and attractive guy.

"A wise decision," he said. "Perhaps we should keep up your cover and dance. After all, that is customary at balls."

"What a wonderful idea," she said, taking a deep breath to calm herself, desperately trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She set her champagne flute down, and accepted Zoisite's offered hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they began to dance. "You look a bit… nervous."

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she said, trying not to stammer and blush.

"I see," he said. "Well, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she said with a slightly forced smile, trying to quell her nerves and not blush again at his kind words.

The dance passed in awkward silence, as Metis tried to think of something, anything, to say, but found her throat was dry and she couldn't form words.

"Well, it was a pleasure dancing with you, Lady Sayuri," Zoisite said, bowing stiffly. "I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for you."

He turned to walk off, and Metis feared she'd offended him with her stiff and awkward conversation.

"Wait, Zoisite!" she called after him, suddenly panicking that he thought her uninterested.

He turned around, but didn't say anything, clearly waiting for her to make the first move.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way. I hope… I hope you don't think that it's because I don't like you, because that really couldn't be further from the truth," she blurted out, the words all coming out before she had a chance to think. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she continued.

"It's really not you at all, it's me. I've never been very comfortable with dancing and socializing, not when I'm being myself. I truly apologize for my awkward behavior, it's just that I'm not used to any of this. I'm comfortable with books, logic and science, not dancing and trying to be charming.

"The truth is, I really like you, quite a lot, and that's not something I'm used to, and I just don't know what to do about it or how to deal with it, and I'm sorry."

Zoisite walked towards her, smiling. "You are charming exactly as you are, you don't need to try," he whispered, and then he kissed her.

Metis wrapped her arms around his neck, suddenly realizing why she had been so nervous and awkward around him. She had fallen hopelessly in love with him, and she feared that it would end up breaking her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! :)<strong>


	18. The Terran Ball, Part 2

**AN: Gah, sorry it took me a little while. I wrote about half of this chapter, and then just got stuck. But here it is now! Many thanks, as always, to Hinata'sMuse, Cowabungababe95, AngelAugustine, and Moonprincess998. You guys are amazing. Please continue your awesomeness and review!**

**Also, please note: I will be participating in NaNoWriMo next month, and so I will be taking a short hiatus from fanfction to focus on my novel. But I will do my best to have another chapter up as early in December as I can.**

* * *

><p>Athena sat on one of the lounges by the sides of the ballroom, resting her feet. She had danced with many suitors, but none of them had been Nephrite. She tried to console herself, she was here to protect Serenity, and her own feelings weren't nearly as important.<p>

And really, she could hardly expect Nephrite to be at all the balls. He was probably off doing something important, fulfilling his duties as a Shitennou. And yet… he had mentioned this ball to her. He had invited her to it, and she had hoped to dance with him.

Sighing, she fanned herself, wishing she could change into something more comfortable. She was wearing a dress she had picked out in the hopes that Nephrite would see her in it. The green color of it matched her eyes perfectly, and it had an elegant vine detail that snaked around the dress. The neckline was just low enough to be enticing, but not scandalous. And with a few curls carefully falling from her elegant updo, she thought she looked rather gorgeous.

The only problem was, her dress was tight and hot and itchy, and she was grumpy because she had gotten all dolled up, and Nephrite wasn't even there.

"My lady," a deep voice by her elbow said. "You look stunning this evening."

Athena turned, ready to politely turn down the gentleman who presumably wanted to dance, but she stopped the moment she saw him. "Nephrite!"

He smiled. "Please accept my apologies for being late. A fight broke out in the barracks, and I had to get it under control before I could come here."

"A fight?" she said, frowning. "That's troublesome. What happened?"

"Several of the men had been shouting slurs about the Moon Kingdom, and the royal family. It turned into a large mess, as supporters of the Moon Kingdom clashed with the men, and a fight erupted."

"Do things like this happen often?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It used to be that the men in our army were all well-behaved and civil. They're picked carefully. But lately… I don't know what's been going on, but more and more fights like this have been happening."

"That is very troublesome indeed," she said.

"But please, let's not talk of this now," he said. "There's music, people are dancing, and you look beautiful. May I have this dance?"

"I would be honored," she said, accepting his outstretched hand.

He led her out to the center of the floor, where a lively waltz was just starting up. Curtseying formally, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and let him lead her. As they twirled and spun, she closed her eyes, trusting Nephrite to lead the way.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, smiling. "Quite the opposite, really. I was just thinking about wonderful and miraculous this is. Our two kingdoms have a long history of tension, and things have been at their worst lately, with contact between the two kingdoms strictly forbidden.

"And yet, here we are. Enjoying a dance together, in the royal ballroom on Terra. The crown prince of Earth and the crown princess of the Moon are in love, and the noble Senshi seem to have all fallen for the holy Shitennou. It makes me think that perhaps there's hope for us after all."

"There's always hope for us," he said. "Even if it does come to war between our two kingdoms, I promise I won't ever leave your side, Athena. I love you."

"And I love you," she said, smiling so broadly she felt like her face would surely split in two. He leaned in for a kiss, and she melted into his arms, continuing to smile as they danced on.

* * *

><p>Enyo grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, and sipped it thoughtfully. She had to admit, she was having quite a good time. The music was good, the men were practically tripping over themselves to dance with her, and best of all, there had been no sign of that infuriating Shitennou, Jadeite.<p>

"My lady Kaida, might I have this dance?" a man asked her.

Enyo surveyed him. He was lanky, but still muscular, with a well-tailored suit, and his wavy blonde hair was carefully styled. Although his mask hid his features, she could still see his piercing blue eyes, and a chiseled jaw. All in all, he was quite handsome.

"I would be honored to, my lord…?" she trailed off, inquiring after his name.

"Lazurite," he said. "Lord Lazurite of House Nakamura."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord Lazurite," she said, curtseying demurely. She allowed herself to be lead onto the ballroom floor, where they started an elegant minuet.

"I haven't seen you here before, my lady," he said. "Do you come to these balls often?"

"Not as much as I would wish," she said. "But unfortunately my studies leave me quite busy."

"What are you studying?" he asked.

"I am studying to be a musician," she said, naming a profession socially acceptable for young noble ladies. "I play the harp."

"How wonderful," he said. "I'm sure your music is as beautiful as you are."

"You are too kind, my lord," she said, blushing.

"You are of House Fujimoto?" he said after a moment. "That's one of the noble houses of Saturn, is it not?"

"That's correct," she said. "I'm surprised you recognized the name, House Fujimoto is only a minor house, certainly not one of the great noble houses."

"I make an effort to keep myself well-informed," he said, with a charming smile. "Are you familiar with any members of the court here on Terra?"

"I am familiar with some members of the court," she said. "I have met the holy Shitennou Lord Jadeite on occasion."

"Oh really?" he said cocking an eyebrow. "Tell me, what do you think have him? I myself am familiar with the Lord Shitennou."

"He is an arrogant prick who thinks himself far more clever than he actually is," she said with a sniff. "Regardless of how handsome he may be, he's entirely insufferable. I don't know how anyone puts up with him."

"You think him handsome?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, yes, there's no point denying that," she said. "But unfortunately his good looks are wasted, as his personality is horrid."

"But you think he's handsome," he said, his smirk growing bigger.

"Are you not listening to the rest of what I said?" she asked, getting irritated. "I don't see why you care so much anyways, it's not like-" she broke off with a gasp, peering into "Lord Lazurite's" face. "You! I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"You think I'm handsome," he said, his smirk now a full-blown grin.

"Ugh!" she said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I can't believe you! You are the most insufferable, obnoxious person I have ever had the misfortune to meet! You're just… ugh!"

"But you think I'm handsome," he repeated, drawing her closer. "Admit it."

"Fine," she seethed. "You are handsome. You are also arrogant and completely—"

Jadeite cut off her words by pulling her in for a kiss. She shoved him away, standing there for a second looking shell-shocked, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"It's about damn time you made a move," she growled.

* * *

><p>Serenity and Endymion had been entwined in each other's arms as they danced, when the scene Enyo and Jadeite caused made them break away.<p>

Serenity chuckled, trying to hide her amusement at the situation. Everyone had known that Enyo had feelings for the blond Shitennou, even if she couldn't admit it to herself. She was glad that Enyo had finally given in and allowed herself to have feelings for Jadeite.

"Love seems to be in the air," Endymion said, drawing Serenity back into his arms. "Good thing, too, maybe now Jadeite will shut up about Lady Enyo."

"Likewise," she said. "Enyo is constantly talking about how much she loathes and despises Lord Jadeite. It can be quite tiresome." She rolled her eyes and rested her head on Endymion's shoulder.

"It is so wonderful having you here," he said, placing a kiss on top of her head. "I cannot tell you what it means to me, seeing you here, in my kingdom. My home. It makes this seem more real."

"It is real," she said.

"I know," he said, smiling at her. "I just wish it didn't have to be so secretive. I wish I could properly introduce you to my parents, present you as my future wife and Queen."

He sighed, shaking his head. "If only things were different between our two kingdoms. Sometimes I feel like the whole world is against us."

Serenity was about to respond, when a commotion from the front of the ballroom interrupted her.

"I'd like to make a toast!" a man said loudly, tapping on the side of a champagne glass. He was clearly drunk, and the guards were trying to lead him away, but he stepped up on a table to avoid them, knocking over a few vases in the process. "A toast to all the noble citizens of the Earth! I say that we will stand strong against those meddling, lousy Lunarians!"

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave," a guard said quietly, trying to grab the man's arm.

"I'm not finished!" he said, hiccupping. "I say, down with the Moon Kingdom! We are Terrans; we will not let ourselves be oppressed! I say we should rise up in arms and show the Lunarians that we mean business! Why do they get to control all the planets in the allegiance? We are stronger, we can crush them!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Serenity saw her guardians moving towards her. Aphrodite approached her, and rested a hand on her shoulder protectively. She saw a flash of metal, and saw that Aphrodite had her other hand resting on a dagger hidden in the fold of her dress.

"You there!" the drunken man said, shoving away the guards and pointing towards Serenity.

A chill ran through her heart, and she feared the man had recognized her. What would he do if he knew she was Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom? Aphrodite's grip on her dagger tightened.

"Do you not agree that something needs to be done about these meddling Lunarians?" he said, and Serenity relaxed. He hadn't recognized her.

"Or are you one of those supporters?" he continued, walking towards her after she didn't say anything. "Pah! You filthy Moon-loving piece of trash!"

"That is no way to speak to a lady," Endymion said, stepping in front of Serenity, his hands resting on his sword, which hung by his side. "Guards, please escort this man off of the premises immediately."

"Of course, Your Highness," one of the guards said, grabbing the man and pulling him away from Serenity. Another guard grabbed his other arm, and they dragged him off.

"This isn't the end!" he slurred. "Judgment day is coming, and you will all pay for your sins, you lot of Moon-loving filth!" He broke off, swearing, as a guard yanked his arm sharply.

"My deepest apologies, Your Highness," one of the remaining guards said. "We should have escorted him out earlier, but we didn't want to cause a scene."

Endymion sighed. "The threats and allegations he made about the Moon Kingdom are very serious indeed. He may just be a drunk, but with the tensions between our kingdom and the Lunar Kingdom, I worry he may be part of an uprising. Take him to the prisons, I would like to talk to him."

"Of course, Your Highness," the guard said, bowing deeply before leaving.

"Are you alright?" Endymion asked Serenity, leading her away from the crowd of people.

"I'm fine," she said. "He didn't recognize me, and I don't think he meant me any harm. Clearly, he had just had too much to drink."

"I don't like this," Athena said. "Just earlier Nephrite was saying how a fight broke out in the barracks, a quarrel between people who had been making threats about the Moon Kingdom, and people who were supporters. I fear something serious could be going on."

Aphrodite's grip on her dagger finally loosened. "It was a mistake to come here. We should go, Serenity."

"Please, there's no danger!" she protested. "He didn't recognize me, and nothing serious happened."

"But what about next time?" Aphrodite said, shaking her head. "What if next time someone _does_ recognize you? What then?"

"I won't allow you to keep me locked up in my chambers based on 'what ifs'!" she said angrily. "Please, Aphrodite, you have to understand. I know I am heir to the Moon Kingdom, but I cannot live my life solely as the Crown Princess. I cannot live secluded away from any possible hint of danger, just waiting to take my place on the throne, doing nothing until then. I have to _live_, because I am also Serenity, a normal girl who is in love. You of all people should understand that."

Aphrodite held Serenity's stare for a moment, before dropping her eyes and sighing. "I do understand. But can you try and understand what it's like for me? I made a holy vow to protect you and keep you safe. I swore an oath to Queen Serenity that I would be your guardian.

"And every day I let you come here to Earth, I feel like I am breaking that vow, not only because I am potentially letting harm come to you, but because I am keeping it a secret from the Queen. I want you to be happy, Serenity, I really do. But I am torn between my duties as your friend, my duties as your guardian, and my duties as the Senshi of Love."

"And I hate to put you in that position," she said. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "But what if it didn't have to be that way?"

"What do you mean?" Aphrodite said.

She grabbed Aphrodite by the elbow and led her away from the other Senshi, who had mostly drifted away anyways. She lowered her voice and spoke excitedly. "What if you didn't have to keep lying to my mother? What if I came forward and told her about my relationship with Endymion? Then you wouldn't have to break your oath!"

"Serenity, you know Queen Serenity would never approve," Aphrodite said. "As much as I don't like having to keep this secret, if the Queen ever found out, she would tear you two apart."

Serenity shook her head, her eyes gleaming. "But what if I told her after she couldn't do anything about it?"

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked warily.

"I want you to marry me and Endymion."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate to leave you all like that until early December, but well… it just seemed appropriate to end it there. Sorry for the bit of a cliffie, and please review! Also, bonus points if you know why I chose the name 'Lazurite' for Jadeite. It's not just random. :)<strong>


	19. Deepening Connections

**AN: And I'm back! Sorry for the delay in update, I spent November attempting to get some work down on my novel, and I've always been swamped with rehearsals for The Nutcracker, which I'm dancing in. But I'm back now, and The Nutcracker is this weekend, so I should be able to get some regular updates out.**

**Anyways many thanks to Moonprincess998 for reviewing. See how there's only one person who reviewed? That makes me sad. I know that there's been a delay in updating, but it means so much to me to hear from you guys, and I was getting some great reviews not that long ago. So pretty pretty please review!**

* * *

><p>Aphrodite shook her head, and pulled Serenity into an alcove. "Serenity, I can't do that."<p>

"But why not?" she said. "It would solve our problems. No more sneaking around, no more feeling guilty for going behind my mother's back."

"Serenity…" Endymion started to say.

"Think about it," she said, turning to him. "Just earlier you were saying how you wished you could properly introduce me to your parents as your future wife. If we went public with our relationship now, there's every chance that our parents would tear us apart. But if we tell them after we're already married, there's nothing they can do about. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Isn't that what you want?"

"It's all I want," he said, cupping her face. "I just want to make sure this is what _you_ want. I don't want you to sacrifice a good relationship with your mother just so we can announce our marriage to the world."

"Let me deal with my mother," she said. "She may be the Queen of Luna and ruler of all the Silver Millennium, but she is still my mother, and I know that she just wants me to be happy."

"Serenity, this doesn't change the fact that I can't do this for you," Aphrodite said. "Do you realize what you're asking of me? Yes, you being married would make me feel better about sneaking behind Queen Serenity's back. But the act of marrying you would be a betrayal to the Queen and a betrayal to the Moon Kingdom as a whole."

"Please, Aphrodite," Serenity begged. "You are the only one I can ask to do this. As the Senshi of Love, I beg of you to consider this. I know you can legally marry us, unlike anyone else. I can't trust one of the priests at the chapel to marry me and Endymion without telling my mother."

Aphrodite sighed. "I will consider it, that is all I can say. I'm not promising anything, because I don't like this idea. But I will consider it. You deserve that much at least."

"Thank you," Serenity said. "Truly, from the bottom of my heart. You know how much this means to me."

"Don't thank me yet," Aphrodite said. "I might not say yes."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Serenity was dancing around her room in the palace, humming to herself. She was ecstatic at the thought of marrying Endymion. Ever since her engagement to the Martian prince Tatsuhiro, she hadn't been able to stop fantasizing about her wedding to Endymion. When she was younger, she used to dream about love and marrying a handsome prince someday. She had no idea what love was really like, though, she had never dreamed that it would be such a magical feeling.<p>

And as for her wedding, although she used to fantasize about a big white wedding with all the frills and no holds barred, after very nearly marrying Tatsuhiro that way, she rather liked the idea of a quiet, simple ceremony. She wished that all of her guardians could be there, and her mother, but the less people who knew about the wedding, the greater chance it would succeed. Of course, Aphrodite hadn't actually agreed to marrying them yet, but Serenity felt confident she would come around. She had to.

Smiling, Serenity sat down at her vanity table, and examined herself in the mirror. Like herself, Endymion didn't really have a last name, as the royal family didn't need to use last names. But unlike on Luna, where the royal family last name was taken from the parent, such as her last name of Serensdotter, on Earth it was simpler: Terrasdotter for a girl, Terrasson for a boy.

Serenity Serensdotter Terrasson. She rather liked the sound of it. She and Endymion would rule peacefully over Terra and Luna, finally ending this long conflict between them. And, with her guardians and the Shitennou of the Earth also in love, it would be a cause for much celebration, as the two planets finally united. Her smile broadened as she thought about how her friends thought they were being so secretive with their relationships. Instead, it was quite the opposite. It was very obvious how in love they were.

"Your Highness?" a voice at the door said, interrupting her thoughts. "It's time for your harp lesson."

"Thank you," she said the lady-in-waiting. "I will be right there."

Sighing with happiness, she stood up, and left her chambers. She and Endymion would finally get married, and it would be everything she had ever dreamed of. It would be perfect.

* * *

><p>Metis tried to calm her nerves as she entered the code for the teleport set to Earth. She tried to reassure herself that she and the Lord Shitennou Zoisite were merely friends, and that she was simply going to Earth to help him on a research project, and it was nothing she needed to feel guilty about. And yet… she had kissed him at the ball on Terra the other night. She hadn't seen him since, and she didn't know how she was supposed to act around him now.<p>

It had just been one kiss. Did that mean they were officially courting now? Or was it just some heat of the moment thing which he didn't really mean? She had _thought_ that he reciprocated her feelings, but she wasn't sure, and oh, she wasn't even sure how _she_ felt!

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she stepped out of the teleport, and on to Earthen soil. Well, it wasn't soil so much as tiles in the back of the unused teleport room, but still. Zoisite had said he would meet her on the shores on the lake which lay straight ahead, out the door.

Peering out the door, she could see him standing there, his long blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze. His nose was buried in a book, and Metis tried to stifle a chuckle. He was the only other person she knew who brought a book with him wherever he went. She decided that she had delayed enough, pushed the door open wider, and stepped outside.

He looked up when he heard her coming, and smiled at her. "Lady Metis, thank you for coming to join me."

"It's my pleasure, Lord Zoisite," she said politely. Inside, however, her mind was racing. Why was he being so formal and polite? Did that mean he hadn't meant anything by the kiss? Should she bring it up, or wait for him to do it?

"…with your help, of course," he was saying, and Metis realized she hadn't hear what he said. "Don't you agree?"

"Um, yes, of course," she said, not quite sure what it was she was agreeing to.

"So I was thinking we'd start off in the gardens," he said. "I know I said I'd get the samples before you got here, but I got tied up with other business. But that shouldn't take too long, and then we can move to the laboratory. I have a private lab, so you don't have to worry about being noticed."

"That sounds lovely," she said, suddenly realizing what he was talking about. He was trying to splice together the DNA of two different types of flowers, in an attempt to create a new plant species, and he had asked her if she was interested.

As they walked towards the gardens, they chatted amiably, but neither one brought up the topic of the ball. Zoisite asked about life on Luna, she asked about the Terran palace. She inquired after Prince Endymion, he asked if Princess Serenity was doing well.

They kept chatting once they started carefully cutting samples of the flowers, and by the time they got to the laboratory it seemed they had talked about everything _but_ the ball and their kiss. There was a brief, welcome, silence as they both busied themselves with the science project. At one point, Metis almost said something, but right before she could, Zoisite asked her about her efforts.

"Well, I'm having some difficulty properly separating the right section of the DNA," she said. "It's quite delicate, and I'm worried about ruining the sample."

"Hmm," he said. "It might help to run it under the microscope over there, that can get you a closer look."

She carried the sample over, and just as she was adjusting the lens of the microscope, he spoke again.

"Sorry, were you about to say something earlier?" he said. "I just realized I cut you off."

It was her perfect chance, but suddenly all of her courage dried up, and she just couldn't. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just going to thank you for inviting me to help on this project, it's quite fun."

"It's my pleasure," he said with a smile. "I like spending time with you, Lady Metis."

Metis just blushed, and turned her attention back to her flower sample. She wished she could be more like Aphrodite, or even Enyo or Athena or Serenity. They were all bolder when it came to getting what they wanted, but she was paralyzed by her shyness.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours spent with Zoisite, Metis returned to Earth. Her thoughts were full of Zoisite— what he thought of her, what the kiss had meant, what she thought of him, if she was supposed to say something or if he was, and how she was supposed to move forward with this.<p>

With a sigh, she came to the only logical solution. She would need to ask Aphrodite for help. This situation was clearly beyond her, and she needed someone with more experience, someone like the Senshi of Love. Luckily, she knew where just to find Aphrodite.

As Metis approached the barracks, she could hear the sounds of training coming from within. Since Aphrodite was the leader of the Senshi, it was also her duty to train the small portion of magically gifted soldiers. There weren't many, and all were recruits from other planets, as only the royal family had powers on Luna. It was rare for people outside the royal family to wield magic anywhere, but it was simply unheard of on the Moon.

"Keep your defenses up, Genkei!" she said to a young, nervous-looking man. "Don't let Moto corner you, you can't just go on the defensive."

A woman, presumably Moto, was shooting fire towards Genkei, a determined glint in her eyes. Metis knew it was a stereotype that all Martians were hot-headed and temperamental, but Moto certainly seemed to fit that description. As she attacked, Metis was reminded of Enyo.

"Genkei, don't cower!" Aphrodite said. "Look, watch me carefully." She stepped into sparring position, and motioned for Moto to continue her attack.

The girl lashed out with her fire, but although her attack was strong, she didn't have much finesse. Aphrodite easily dodged, and sent her love-me chain flying. It swiped out at Moto's feet, and knocked her off her balance. The soldiers applauded as Aphrodite helped Moto to her feet.

Glancing over, Aphrodite saw Metis standing at the door. "You guys continue, I'm needed elsewhere."

"What's going on?" she asked as she approached Metis.

"I… I need you help," Metis admitted. "It's about the Lord Shitennou Zoisite."

"Ah," Aphrodite said, a smile breaking across her face. "Say no more. Come on, let's find someplace quieter."

She led Metis out of the barracks, and headed towards the palace. While they were walking, she pulled out the communication device the Senshi used to contact each other, and called Athena and Enyo, telling them to meet in Serenity's chambers.

"What are you doing?" Metis said.

"You said you needed my help," Aphrodite shrugged. "I think everyone should be there."

Metis groaned, but didn't say anything.

They arrived at Serenity's quarters several minutes later, and found Enyo, Athena and Serenity already gathered there.

"Why did you bring us here?" Enyo asked. "What's going on?"

"Well, Metis asked for my help, but before I give it, there's something she needs to confess," Aphrodite said.

"There is?" Metis said, surprised. "What?"

Aphrodite gave her a look. "The very thing you need my help with. The first step is admitting it out loud."

"Okay, fine," Metis said. She took a deep breath, then blurted it out. "I'm in love with Zoisite."

She wasn't sure what she expected, but the total silence and lack of interest her friends showed certainly wasn't it. Shouldn't there be gasps of surprise? Or at least some shocked looks?

"So?" Enyo said. "Everyone already knows that.

"You do?" Metis asked in surprise. "But…"

"Metis," Serenity said sweetly. "We love you dearly, but you're not exactly subtle. Actually, that goes for all of you." She rolled her eyes at the shocked and slightly uncomfortable looks the rest of the Senshi gave her. "But this is about Metis."

"So, what exactly is the problem?" Athena asked. "You're in love with Zoisite. How is that a problem?"

"I don't know what to do about it!" Metis said. "I mean, we kissed at the ball, but I don't know if that meant anything. I was just on Earth earlier, helping him with a research project, and he didn't bring it up at all. What if he regrets it? Or what if it didn't really mean anything to him in the first place?"

"You know," Aphrodite said. "For a genius, you're really not very smart. Metis, the man is head over heels in love with you."

"But… how do you know? Are you sure?" she fretted.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," Aphrodite said. "Believe me, it's obvious."

"But then why hasn't he brought anything up?" Metis said. "Are you sure he feels the same way? How can I tell if you're right?"

"You can tell I'm right because I'm the Senshi of Love," she said. "I'm a direct descendant of the Goddess Aphrodite herself. I was _named_ after her, for Kami's sake. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about when it comes to love."

"Okay," Metis said, but she sounded unsure.

Aphrodite sighed and shook her head. "He probably hasn't brought anything up because he's waiting for you to say something. Have you ever considered that maybe he's having the same thoughts as you, and isn't sure how _you_ feel?"

"Oh," Metis said. That hadn't occurred to her.

"Come on," Aphrodite said. "I believe a trip to Earth is needed."

"Serenity?" Athena asked. "What exactly did you mean that we're not exactly subtle?"

"You all think you're being so clever, hiding your affections for the Shitennou," Serenity said. "But everyone already knows. Athena, everyone knows that you and the Lord Shitennou Nephrite are crazy for each other, you're not hiding it nearly as well as you think. Aphrodite, your relationship with the Lord Shitennou Kunzite is anything but secret, I don't know who you think you're kidding. And Enyo… I'm pretty sure everyone knew you were in love with the Lord Shitennou Jadeite before _you_ did."

The Senshi looked around at each other, all slightly embarrassed.

"Now, weren't we going to Earth?" Serenity said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite had sent a message to Kunzite, so by the time the Senshi and Serenity arrived on Earth, the Shitennou and Endymion were waiting for them by the lake. Serenity was first to act running into Endymion's arms as he picked her up and spun her around.<p>

"It's been too long," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he set her down.

"Agreed," she said with a happy sigh. Grabbing Endymion by the hand, she led him away from the others.

"Um, could I talk to you?" Metis asked Zoisite.

"Of course," he said, as they walked away from the crowd.

"Earlier, when I was helping you with your research project…" she took in a nervous breath. "I didn't say what I wanted to. It's just… well, I've been thinking about the ball on Terra the other night a lot. And… well, and the fact that you kissed me. And I don't know if it meant anything to you, or if you were ever planning on some sort of future, or moving forward, but…" she paused, taking a moment to collect herself.

She was rambling, and she was sure her face was bright red, which only made her feel more uncomfortable. She had hoped to maintain some composure, but it was too late now, so she continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like you, Zoisite. And I know that rationally speaking, it would never work between us. But I'm willing to try, and I hope you are, too."

She had barely finished speaking when Zoisite pulled her into an embrace. She rested her head against his shoulder, and waited for him to say something.

"Of course that kiss meant something to me," he said. "You would have to be an idiot to not know how much I care for you, Metis, and I know you are far from an idiot. I didn't say anything, because _I_ kissed _you._ I thought maybe you didn't share my feelings."

"I thought it was so obvious," Metis admitted. "I was worried I was being too transparent, because I know nothing good can come of this."

"Plenty of good can come of this," he said, pulling away to look her in the eye. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm a very logical, rational person," she said. "Things are not in our favor, Zoisite. Earth and the Moon have been at odds for too long for anything to resolve peacefully. Despite the efforts of Queen Serenity, I do not think things will end well. And we will only be caught in the crossfires."

"I disagree," he said. "I love you, Metis. And I believe that love can conquer anything. I know you don't see it the same way, but you said you were willing to try a relationship. Is that really what you meant?"

"Yes," Metis whispered, hesitating for only a second before answering.

"Good," he said, the words barely a whisper against her lips as he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her head and her heart were at odds with each other, but for once she would let her heart win.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize if the science-y stuff between Metis and Zoisite is really unrealistic. Can you tell I am not very science-oriented? Please review!<strong>


	20. Love and Premonitions

**AN: Woot, a quick update! Also, yay chapter 20! I'm currently on break from ballet (and my music lessons), meaning I have lots of free time. So, hopefully I will be able to get another chapter out soon!**

**As always, many thanks to my reviewers: , Moonprincess998, and Guest. In celebration of chapter 20, let's see if I can get 20 reviews! :D I'm kidding. But seriously, I love hearing from you guys, getting reviews always makes my day. So, please review!**

* * *

><p>After Metis and Zoisite left to go talk, the other Senshi and Shitennou slowly dissipated, leaving only Enyo and Jadeite. They stood there, silent, Enyo's arms crossed over her chest, each staring each other down. Jadeite opened his mouth to say something, but Enyo cut him off.<p>

"Let me just make one thing clear," she said. "I don't like you. Whatever… happened between us at the ball was clearly a mistake."

"Oh really?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. "I seem to recall you saying something about how it was 'about damn time I made a move'."

Enyo tried not to blush. "I was just… drunk."

"Sure," he said, entirely unconvinced.

"You are an arrogant prick," she said. "And had I been in my right mind, I never would have kissed you."

"Is that so?" he said, stepping towards her.

"Yes," she said, but the words sounded weak to her own ears. "I don't like you, and I never will." The last words came out barely as a whisper as Jadeite came to stand just inches in front of her.

All at once, she threw her arms around her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they kissed each other passionately.

A moment later, Enyo shoved him away. "I have to go," she said, running off.

She wasn't sure if Jadeite said anything, all she could hear was the rush of blood in her ears and the pounding of her heart. She ran as fast as she could, until she collapsed against the wall of the teleport room, gasping for air, tears streaming down her face.

"_Stupid, stupid, Enyo," _she thought to herself. How could she have let herself kiss him like that? How could she let herself fall for him? She knew her friends had doubts about starting relationships with the Shitennou, but not the same way she did. She just _couldn't_ be in a relationship with him.

"I have to say, I kind of agree with that drunk at the ball the other night," Enyo heard a distant voice saying.

"Yeah, me too," another voice said. "I don't like what the Moon Kingdom has been doing to us. Those filthy Lunarian witches should just mind their own business."

The voices were coming closer, Enyo realized, and if she didn't act soon, they would find her.

She hesitated for just a minute—it was the perfect chance to get some information on the current Terran feelings towards Luna. But, there was too great a chance she would get caught, and if she did, it might blow her cover for future missions.

Cursing, she slipped into the teleport right as the door to the teleport room opened. Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly and silently programmed the teleport to head to Neptune, the first planet that came to mind.

It would be too suspicious if they saw that a trip had been made to Luna, Neptune was much more standard, and she could easily teleport to the Moon from there.

* * *

><p>"She called me an arrogant prick!" Jadeite said, a few days after their brief rendezvous by the lake.<p>

"Well, to be fair, you kind of _are_ an arrogant prick," Zoisite said, looking up from whatever book he was reading.

"Not helpful," Jadeite said. "And I was talking to Endy, not you."

"I don't know what to say," Endymion said, rubbing his eyes. He had a million different proposals he was supposed to look over, and now Jadeite was having problems with his love life.

"_She_ kissed _me_!" he said. "But she also called me an arrogant prick, and then she ran off, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, I'm sure this will sound ridiculous," Endymion said. "But have you tried talking to her?"

Jadeite scoffed. "She may by the Senshi of Fire, but in case you haven't noticed, she has a real Ice Queen vibe going on. Talking is impossible. Nephrite, what do the stars say?"

Nephrite sighed in annoyance. "Jadeite, I have told you before, reading the stars is not a precise art, it is really up to interpretation. Also, it's not to be used for something trivial."

"This isn't trivial!" Jadeite said. "This is very important!"

"Well, if you won't talk to her, there really isn't much else that can be done," Endymion said. "The way I see it, you can either talk to her or things will continue like this."

"Can't you talk to Princess Serenity about this?" Jadeite whined. "And maybe she could talk to Lady Enyo?"

"No," Endymion said. "You're just going to have to man up and do it yourself if you want things to change."

"Fine," Jadeite sulked. "I'm going off to the training rooms, I need to think about this."

Endymion rolled his eyes has Jadeite left. He wanted his friend to be happy, but it was tiresome listening to him complain, when he did nothing to resolve his problem. However, he also knew that underneath all of the arrogance and bravado, Jadeite had very real, genuine feelings for Lady Enyo, and he was terrified of being rejected.

* * *

><p>Enyo was a whirl of fire and rage in the training room, sending daggers of fire in every direction. She was tired and sweaty, but she couldn't stop. Not when she still had all this rage pent up inside of her. Grabbing a bow and some arrows from the weapons rack, she tried to focus her mind on the path of her arrow only, and nothing else.<p>

But it wasn't working. She had been trained since birth to become a powerful Senshi, and a priestess of fire. She had practiced controlling her emotions since she was very young, and not since she started training had she felt this out of control. She was better than this.

"Pardon me, Lady Senshi Enyo?" a guard said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "There's a young man by the name of Lazurite, who says he needs to talk to you."

Enyo groaned. What was Jadeite doing here? She was about to invent some sort of excuse, when the guard spoke again.

"He said it's urgent."

"Fine," she said. "Where can I find this Lazurite?"

"He's waiting in the Palace gardens," the guard said, bowing respectfully and leaving.

Slinging the bow and arrows over her back, she headed out to meet Jadeite. For a brief moment, she wondered if she should go get changed into something nicer. She was wearing her priestess clothing, as she had spent time at the temple earlier, and it was also suitable for sparring.

She contemplated all the fine dresses she had hanging in her closet in the Palace. It would only take her a moment to slip into something more befitting a lady of her rank and status. But just as quickly as the thought came, she shook it off. What had gotten into her? Dressing up to meet some boy? That wasn't her.

* * *

><p>The Palace gardens were quite spacious, but she quickly found Jadeite sitting in one of the gazebos, looking much different than he usually did. It wasn't that he was terribly disguised, and it took Enyo a moment to realize what was so different about him. His omnipresent smirk was gone, his aura of bravado and arrogance replaced by something much quieter, much more serious.<p>

"Lady Enyo, thank you for meeting me," he said.

"What do you want?" she snapped, the words coming out a little harsher than she intended. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to let any emotion show.

"I was hoping I could talk to you," he said. "I realize our… relationship, if that's what you can even call it, has been very complicated, and I… I just wanted to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," she said, trying not to let her voice waver. She turned up her nose, trying to assume the haughty demeanor that used to be so easy around him. "You're an arrogant prick."

He winced slightly. "Yes, you said that already. And if that's really what you think, then fine. I'll leave you alone. But… _is_ that really what you think? Because you kissed me the other day, and that night at the ball, too. Please, Enyo. I just want to talk to you, without all of the show of forced arrogance."

Enyo shivered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She wasn't sure if it was the chill in the air, or his words, which made her shiver. She knew she should tell him off for being so informal with her, and calling her by her name.

She knew she should look him straight in the eye, and tell him that yes, she really did just think he was an arrogant prick. He was giving her an easy out. And yet, the words which came out of her mouth were, "I don't know what to say."

"The truth, maybe?" he said. "I just want to know what's going on with… us. If there is an us."

Enyo shivered again, and this time she knew it had nothing to do with the weather. She had never felt so fragile, so vulnerable… it was something she tried to avoid at all costs. She had spent her whole life learning to control her emotions, learning to be a good priestess, a good warrior, a good daughter. But in such a short amount of time, this man had managed to make her unravel.

"I meant it when I kissed you," she said. "But… at the ball, I wasn't thinking straight. I was caught up in the moment, and then the other day by the lake… I forgot myself. I like you, Jadeite. More than I should. But nothing can happen between us. The kiss was a mistake."

"Why?" he pestered. "What is stopping us from being together?"

"I'm a Sailor Senshi, sworn to duty to the Moon Kingdom. You're one of the Holy Shitennou, sworn to duty to the Earth Kingdom," she said plainly. "Relations between Earth and the Moon are tense right now, and residents of the two planets are not supposed to intermingle."

"So?" he said. "That hasn't stopped our friends. Look at Endymion and the Princess! They're heir to the thrones of their respective kingdoms, but that hasn't stopped them from falling and love and pursuing a relationship."

"This is different," she said.

"How? How is it different?"

"It just is!" she said, throwing her hands up in irritation.

"Enyo, _please_," he said. "Why can't you just talk to me? What is it that's really going on?"

She sat down on the bench, suddenly very weary. For a long time, she didn't say anything, but then she began to speak. "As I'm sure you know, I was raised from birth to be one of Serenity's guardians. But not just her guardian- the Senshi must be guardians, soldiers, assassins, spies… whatever the Queen and kingdom desire of us.

"I was also trained to be a priestess, as it was discovered I had the gift shortly after I was born. It was such an honor, of course, being trained to be a priestess and a warrior…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"Until I was ten years old, I lived partially on the Moon, and partially on Mars, in my father's kingdom. I love my father dearly, and I loved being trained as a Senshi. But at home, and here on the Moon, I was always taught that emotions would destroy you."

"What do you mean?" Jadeite said.

Enyo bit her lip. "As a warrior, you have to always keep your emotions in check. When you're in the middle of battle, all you can think about is survival—you can't be worrying about anything else. You can't start to think of your enemy as a person, because then your job becomes hard. You have to stay indifferent."

Jadeite nodded his head in understanding.

"And as a priestess, you can't let emotions interfere with the work you do, or it could influence your spiritual abilities, and obstruct your readings, your healing capabilities, everything. And so, you're taught to always remain detached.

"And with my father… my older brother was always the favorite with him. My brother, Tatsuhiro, was a natural warrior, a natural at keeping his emotions in check, and not feeling what he didn't want to feel. And so, I mimicked him, in an effort to please my father. Both at home, and here, I was taught that emotions will destroy you, and you can't let yourself feel things like passion, or love, or even hate."

She sighed, studying her hands. "I was never great at it, but it's still something which has been drilled into me since birth. And so, you see, I just _can't_ be in any sort of relationship with you. It would never work out."

"Enyo…" Jadeite said. "I realize that this must be so hard for you. But why let this control your life? Why choose this life of detached solitude, when you could be happier if you let yourself feel it?"

"I'm just not built that way," Enyo said. "But it's not just that. I was doing a reading at the Great Fire the other day, and I had a premonition. War is coming, Jadeite. War is coming, and things will not end well between us."

"Does the Great Fire say exactly when this war will happen?" he asked.

"No…" she started to say.

"Good," he cut her off. "For all we know, it could be a millennia from now. If all you know is that war is coming, that could mean anything."

She shook her head. "It didn't felt like that, though. It felt more urgent. And what about the rest of it?"

"You mean things ending badly for us?" he asked. "Well… I for one like to tempt fate. And even if things _do _end badly… I would still want to be with you, Enyo. I would rather have a few perfect days, weeks, months, however long we have, then never have anything at all."

Enyo could feel herself starting to give in, which she tried to resist. "But how are we supposed to have any sort of relationship, knowing that our time is limited?"

"Forget about all that," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Just live in the moment. Enjoy what we have now, because if you keep worrying about the future, we'll never be happy."

She wanted to hold out longer, she wanted to give in. She wanted to turn away from him and just forget all of this, she wanted to never leave his side. All the conflicting emotions were making her head and her heart hurt, but she pushed that all aside and thought about what he said. _If you keep worrying about the future, we'll never be happy_.

Could it really be that easy to just be carefree? To let herself be happy, and not worry so much about what the future held for them? It seemed like such a foreign idea to her, but she knew she wanted it more than anything.

"Enyo?" he prompted, after she didn't say anything.

"When did you become so smart?" she whispered, lacing her arms around his neck.

He just laughed, and pulled her in closer for a kiss. Enyo shut her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

She would never be able to completely stop worrying about the future. She knew, just _knew_, that things would end badly for them. But at the same time, she knew that it was too late now to turn back, to end things before they really started with Jadeite. She was irrevocably in love with him, and consequences be damned, she would let herself be with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty please review! :)<strong>


	21. Plans for the Future

**AN: Hey, guys! Sorry for the bit of the delay in update. Things were busier than I thought they would be during the holidays, and then I hit a few road blocks with this chapter. But, things are picking up now, and assuming all goes as planned, I should have another chapter up soon after I update my other story, New Beginnings.**

**Speaking of which… I must do some shameless self-promotion here. New Beginnings is a Sailor Moon story, set during season 2, but it deviates from canon in several places. It's a sequel to my other story, Changes, but it can also act as a standalone fic. Since you guys have been so awesome, maybe you want to go and check it out? :D**

**Anyways, many thanks to my reviewers: ****moonlightlove1990, Rozenthorn, Moonprincess998, , and Hinata'sMuse. 5 reviews? You guys are awesome, and I love you all. Without further ado, chapter 21!**

* * *

><p>Serenity swung her sword towards Endymion with all her might, but he easily blocked her blow, and countered with an attack of his own.<p>

"Don't put all your weight into the attack," he said, as he knocked her sword aside. "It throws you off balance, and makes it easier for someone to counterattack."

She nodded, blew her bangs out of her face, and raised her sword to try again. For awhile, there was just the clash of swords as they sparred, before Endymion broke through her defenses and knocked her to the ground.

"You always win!" Serenity complained.

"Yes, but you hold out longer each time," he said. "And I've been studying swordplay since I was old enough to hold a sword, I just started teaching you a few months ago."

Sitting up, she smiled. "I guess you're right. Good thing I have such a talented teacher."

Endymion helped her to her feet, and pulled her into an embrace. "Good thing I have such a talented student."

Jadeite, who was sitting at a nearby table in the courtyard, rolled his eyes. "You guys are disgustingly in love."

Serenity blushed, but Endymion just grinned and pulled Serenity closer to him. Looking around at her friends, all gathered in the Terran courtyard, Serenity smiled. All those months ago, when she had first ventured to Earth and fallen in love with Endymion, she never would have imagined that it would end up like this- all of her Senshi in love, her dearest friends supportive and understanding of her relationship with Endymion, because they experienced it, too. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite stood on the shores of the lake, her eyes closed, enjoying the breeze and the mist from the lake. She should be happy. She <em>was<em> happy, mostly. She and Kunzite were more in love than ever, and they didn't even have to keep their relationship a secret. For the first time, she felt like perhaps a happy ending for them wasn't too implausible. And yet, she was troubled.

"Am I interrupting?" Kunzite asked from behind.

"Not at all," she said, smiling, and melting into his embrace. He kissed her, and she wished it were enough to make her forget about her worries.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing her tension.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I guess… well, part of it is Serenity. At the ball here on Terra the other night, she asked me to marry her and Endymion, in secret."

Kunzite's eyebrows rose at that. "That's quite a burden she's placed on you."

"I know," she said. "But I can't blame her for it. She's in love, and she's desperate for a way to make it more permanent. And I'm torn, because Sailor Venus, the Senshi of Love and Sailor Venus, guardian and protector of Princess Serenity, are at odds with other, and I don't know which one I feel more strongly."

"I wish I could help," he said, and Aphrodite knew how strongly he meant that. There were few things he hated more than feeling useless. It was a feeling they both shared.

"It helps just talking to you," she said.

"That's not the only reason you're distracted, is it?" he said, knowing her too well.

She shook her head. "No, it isn't. Can't you feel it? The change in the air? Something feels… different. Off. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it has me worried."

"You worry too much," he said against her lips as he pulled her in for a kiss. "It is nothing, I'm sure."

Sighing, Aphrodite wished she could fully relax and believe him that it was nothing. But there had been some slight shift in the air, and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She feared that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

><p>"Just admit it, Jadeite."<p>

"I am not going to admit to something which isn't true!"

Enyo smirked. She and Jadeite had dueled, a rematch of the previous time, when Jadeite refused to admit defeat. She had beaten him, again, but he still refused to admit that she was a better warrior than he was.

"There's no shame in admitting defeat," she said, trying again. "You know, it takes a person with real honor and integrity to admit he's inferior."

"Nope, not going to happen," he said.

"So does that mean you don't have honor and integrity?" she asked with mock horror and indignation.

"Nice try, but you're not going to trick me into admitting you're a better warrior," he said. "Now, how about instead of arguing, we do something more productive with our time?"

"And what do you have in mind?" she said, raising an eyebrow as he drew her into an embrace.

"I was thinking," he started to say, pausing to kiss her neck. "That we could go out to the little gazebo on the far side of the lake. Watch the sunset. Relax."

"You certainly make a convincing argument, but…" she glanced over at Serenity and Endymion, who had stopped sparring, and were now sitting with their heads bent together, Serenity giggling at something. Enyo and Jadeite had stayed in the courtyard under the pretense that the Prince and Princess needed guardians with them at all times.

"They won't even notice we're gone," Jadeite promised, seeing Enyo's hesitation. "And you know they'll be fine on their own."

"Okay," she said, a smile breaking across her face. Jadeite grabbed her hand and they ran off. Enyo giggled at the excitement of running off, and the fact that it felt forbidden, despite the fact that they were not obligated to stay.

The giggling gave her pause—her, giggle? She was Enyo, accomplished fire priestess, Senshi of Fire and Passion, and a highly skilled warrior. She certainly did not _giggle_. And yet, looking at her hand intertwined in Jadeite's as they ran towards the lake, she felt the urge to giggle again.

What was this man doing to her? But she couldn't really complain. Jadeite had changed her, but she wouldn't take it back even if she could. Right now, in this moment, she felt light and buoyant, happier than she'd ever been. And it was all thanks to him.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Serenity stood in front of the mirror in her chambers, nervously smoothing down her dress. Queen Serenity had requested her presence at lunch today, and it would be the first time they had lunched together since she broke off her engagement to Prince Tatsuhiro.<p>

"Your Highness?" Kaiya said at the doorway as she dropped into a curtsy. "I am bid to come bring you to lunch with Her Majesty the Queen."

Serenity sighed, and turned away from the mirror. "Thank you, Kaiya." She joined her lady-in-waiting, and together they walked the long corridors to the private courtyard, where Serenity was to meet her mother for lunch.

As she walked in silence, she wondered what she was supposed to say to her mother. They had once been so close, and Serenity never would have thought of hiding something from her mother. But now, all the important things in her life were things her mother couldn't know about. Her frequent trips to Earth. Her relationship with Endymion. If Queen Serenity were to find out about these, she would never allow Serenity to continue on with them.

And so, sighing, she smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in the skirts of her dress, and wondered how she would survive a private lunch with her mother. It pained her, knowing that something which used to bring her so much joy was now something she dreaded. But there was no alternative.

They arrived outside the doors to the courtyard, and Kaiya curtsied and left, leaving Serenity alone.

"Serenity!" the Queen opened the glass doors, and drew her daughter into a warm embrace. "I'm so glad you could make room in your schedule for lunch with me today. I know you've been busy with your studies lately."

"It's no trouble at all, mother," Serenity said with a smile and a curtsy.

"Good." The Queen smiled broadly, and sat down at the table, gesturing for Serenity to do the same. There was a feast laid out in front of them—poached eggs over roasted vegetables, a charcuterie and cheese board, and candied fruit for dessert. All this was accompanied by a pitcher of chilled sweet tea.

Serenity sat with her hands folded demurely in her lap, not sure if she should say something, or if she should wait for her mother to say something.

"Is something wrong?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Pardon?" Serenity looked up from her lap, startled.

The Queen frowned. "You seem… distant. And you haven't even touched your food! This may be our last day of warm weather, and normally you would leap at the chance to have a late summer's meal like this."

"I'm sorry," she said, helping herself to the food. "You're right. The food looks delicious, and I know we may not get another day like this for quite some time, with the colder weather coming. I'm just a little distracted, that's all."

"Well, I hope you can manage to focus yourself soon. There's a ball coming up, and I'd like you to think about finding a husband."

Serenity nearly choked on her food. A husband? Again? She had thought that she would have more time… time in which she could secretly marry Endymion, and avoid having this happen ever again.

Seeing her daughter's panicked face, Queen Serenity laughed. "Relax. I'm not going to force you into anything, especially not after… what happened the last time you were engaged. I just want you to think about. You're young and beautiful, with your whole life ahead of you.

"But you're also a woman now, Serenity, not a little girl, and it's time to start thinking about and making plans for the future. Can you just promise me you will dance with your suitors at the ball, and seriously consider a marriage to one of them?"

Serenity hated lying to her mother, but she knew she couldn't say no. Besides, how would the Queen be able to tell if she was seriously considering marriage or not? So, she smiled, nodded, and said, "Of course."

"I'm glad," the Queen said. "I know growing up can be frightening, but marriage with the right person can be wonderful, and there are plenty of kind, smart and eligible young men out there. I know that my time with your father was some of the happiest moments of my life." She drifted off, a slightly sad smile on her face.

"How did you know he was the one for you?" Serenity asked carefully. Her mother rarely spoke of her father, and she knew from past experience that if she pushed too far, her mother would shut off completely.

"I just… knew," the Queen said. "From the moment I met him, everything just seemed right, and I knew he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was lucky." She shook her head slowly, and focused her attention back on her daughter. "But even if you aren't so lucky, even if you don't meet a man who seems perfect right away, love can grow over time. Being the future Queen of this kingdom means sometimes making sacrifices."

Serenity looked down. She wished she could tell her mother that she already had found the perfect man—he was kind and smart, perfect for her in every way, and a prince, too!—but she knew her mother would never understand.

Instead, they ate the rest of their lunch in relative silence, the Queen still lost in a dreamlike state as she remembered her lost husband, and Serenity as she thought about the man who would hopefully be her future husband.

* * *

><p>In the days that passed, things were much the same—the Senshi would accompany Serenity to Earth, where they would all meet with their lovers. Sometimes they would all converse together, but more often, each pair would go off on their own.<p>

Jadeite and Enyo would bicker like crazy, often about Jadeite being a prick (in Enyo's words) or Enyo being a haughty know-it-all (Jadeite's words). But underneath it all, there was genuine love and respect, and you could tell by their smiles and they way they looked at each other that it was all in jest.

Athena and Nephrite spent their time sparring, or off to one corner, chatting. Nephrite would flirt with Athena, and she'd laugh and punch him in the shoulder for being so formal.

Metis and Zoisite could usually be found reading a book together, their heads bent together as they discussed scientific theories, or playing chess—games which seemed to go on forever, as each was a master at the game.

But it wasn't all formalities with them—every now and then, they'd look up from whatever they were doing, catch each other's eye, and blush and turn away. But anyone could see how much tenderness was there. And then there were moments when they thought no one was looking, and Zoisite would shyly kiss Metis, and the love was clearly visible.

For Kunzite and Aphrodite, they spent most of their time curled around each other, talking about politics, or love, or each other, or nothing at all. Kunzite would absentmindedly stroke Aphrodite's hair, while she rested her head on his shoulder, or they would sit with their hands intertwined, saying nothing at all, simply basking in each other's presence.

And Serenity and Endymion would continue sparring, as Serenity became more and more confident with a sword. Endymion would tease her and try and distract her, and she'd laugh and kiss him. When he wasn't teaching her to fight, she would sit on his lap, as she told him stories to make him laugh, and he'd kiss the tip of her nose.

After a day just like this, Aphrodite came up to Serenity right before they left to return to Luna, and pulled her out of earshot of the other Senshi.

"What is it?" Serenity asked. "Is something wrong?"

Aphrodite took a deep breath. "I've thought about what you asked me, at the Terran ball. And I'll do it. I'll marry you and Endymion."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for the slight cliffie… hehe, oops. But please review! You guys have been amazing lately, and it means so much to me, so keep it up!<strong>


	22. Secret Plans and Confessions

**AN: Hello, everyone! Yay for relatively quick updates! This chapter is a little on the short side, so my apologies about that, but the next chapter will be quite action-packed. :) Hopefully this chapter will also be interesting and enjoyable!**

**As always, many thanks to my amazing reviewers: Guest (Mommyof2), Guest, Moonprincess998, , and ****moonlightlove1990. You guys rock, and I love you all. Please continue to be awesome, and review!**

* * *

><p>Serenity's eyes went wide. "Really? You will?"<p>

Aphrodite nodded. "Yes. I don't think we should tell the others…. I hate keeping secrets from them, but I don't think they'd understand. But I do, Serenity."

"Thank you," she said, her voice serious as she realized the risk Aphrodite was taking. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Glancing over at Kunzite, Aphrodite turned back to her princess and smiled. "I think I have an idea. Can Endymion find a way to the Moon the next time it is full, in correspondence with Earth's orbit? That's only three days from now. That's when the ball is, and it will be easiest for him to sneak in during the commotion of the ball."

"Three days?" Serenity's eyebrows went up. It was such a strange, exhilarating feeling… in three days she would marry Endymion, the love of her life. The thought of it sent a thrill up her spine.

"Serenity, focus," the blonde Senshi said. "This is important. Sneaking Endymion into the palace and marrying you two is no small feat, so I need you to be focused. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she said, pushing away the thoughts of her impending marriage. There would be time to marvel at that later. "I'm sure he can find a way to the Moon then, I'll talk to him."

"Good," Aphrodite said. "Have him come to the ball. I can get an alias for him on the guest list, so as long as he isn't recognized, nobody should ask any questions. After the ball is over, I will give you a signal once the coast is clear for you two to meet me in the Chapel of Serenity. The guards change shift right at midnight, so if we move quickly, we should be able to get you in unnoticed."

"Okay," Serenity said. Now that she was actually discussing the technicalities of it with Aphrodite, she realized how nervous she was. In three days, she would be a married woman.

She would do something that would break her mother's heart, if she were to find out. She would effectively be betraying her kingdom, and her other guardians who didn't know and likely wouldn't approve of this union. The weight of her actions hit her all at once, and she let out a breath she'd been holding.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aphrodite asked, seeing Serenity's sudden change in behavior. "This is a very big step to take, and not marrying Endymion doesn't mean you can't continue to be with him."

"I know," Serenity said, biting her lower lip. "And you're right, it is a very big step to take. If I go through with this, there will be a lot of potential bad consequences…" she broke off and smiled. "But also a lot of good ones. Aphrodite… you're the Senshi of Love, a descendant of the Goddess of Love herself. Is it wrong for me to not care? Is it wrong for me to value my love for Endymion over everything else? Is it wrong for me to know without a shadow of a doubt that I want to marry Endymion, even if that means betraying the trust of people I love?"

"You're a good person, Serenity," Aphrodite said. "And you've always worked so hard to be a good princess. You nearly sacrificed the love of your life for your kingdom, so I don't believe you don't care. What you feel, what you're doing, isn't wrong. How can love ever be wrong?"

"Thank you," Serenity said. "I wish I knew some stronger way to express my gratitude, because what you are doing for me and Endymion is incredible."

"Seeing you happy is enough for me," she said. "That's all any of us want for you. And I think, after you and Endymion are married, Metis, Enyo and Athena will come around. They just want what's best for you."

"I know," Serenity said. "I just wish we didn't have to hide it from them now… I wish I could be confident they'd understand."

"Don't worry about it so much," Aphrodite said. "They will come around. For now, be happy. You're marrying Endymion in three days."

The thought of it perked Serenity up again, and she smiled at the thought of it. Three days. It seemed like an eternity from now.

* * *

><p>Endymion sat in the Great Hall beside his parents, trying to listen to the long line of supplicants, but his mind was with Serenity. He could scarcely believe that Lady Venus had agreed to marry them. And in three days, no less! He smiled to himself, remembering the look on Serenity's face when she told him the good news. He had never seen her happier; her face was lit up with pure exhilaration.<p>

"Your Highness?" one of the townsfolk asked, and Endymion realized he had completely missed the question addressed to him.

"Uh…" he trailed off, trying to regain his dignity. His people trusted him, as the future king, to listen to their complaints and requests, and treat them fairly and honorably. It didn't win him any favors if he couldn't even remember what they had said to him five minutes ago.

"My goat?" the man prompted, seeing Endymion's confusion.

"Of course!" he said, suddenly remembering. The man had brought in his neighbor, who had confessed to stealing one of the man's goats. "I think a payment to cover the damages should suffice. And if it happens again, bring the matter to court."

The neighbor reluctantly handed over several coins to a guard, who counted them, and handed them back to the man he had stolen from.

"Please excuse me," Endymion said, and got up and left the Great Hall. He couldn't focus on the needs of the townsfolk, all he could think about was Serenity. He needed to find a way to get to the ball being held on the Moon in three days. Serenity had promised him he would be on the guest list under a pseudonym. Security had tightened on the Moon, and it wouldn't be so easy to sneak in as it had been last time.

But there was still the issue of getting there. He had so many responsibilities, duties and lessons, and it seemed like they were only getting more and more frequent, especially with the Winter Harvest Festival, an annual tradition on Terra, coming up in a few weeks. It was primarily a celebration by the villagers, but Endymion was expected to make a presence, and oversee various functions.

It was tradition for all the boys of age in the village to get their first real swords at the Festival—provided they passed the test, of course—and rejoin the community as men. It was the first step for many in becoming Palace guards, but others participated just for the honor and tradition.

It was Endymion's job to demonstrate the first honorary fight, and also be the judge of all subsequent matches. It was something he had enjoyed in the past, getting to know his people better, and interacting with them. But now it frustrated him, as it was taking away time which could be spent with Serenity. In particular, he had an important meeting the very night he was supposed to sneak off to the Moon.

As he was musing over the dilemma, a thought occurred to him. He had been trying to plan this all on his own, but he didn't have to. He had four loyal guardians who could help him. It was mid-afternoon, which meant the Shitennou were likely on break from their duties, and they often spent their break in the library. Endymion hurried off, hoping they would be there when he arrived.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, you like books, she likes books, so buy her a book!" Jadeite was saying as Endymion walked into the room.<p>

"Endymion," Zoisite said as he walked in. "Thank Kami you're here. Jadeite is being absolutely insufferable."

"What else is new?" Endymion said with a grin.

"Hey, Endy!" Jadeite complained. "I was just trying to help Zoisite. Lady Metis' birthday is coming up soon, and I was giving him advice on what to buy her."

"Yes, you suggested a book," Zoisite said, rolling his eyes. "Despite the fact that she has access to the Royal Library on the Moon, not to mention the library on Mercury. Need I remind you that Mercury's library is the largest in the allegiance? I don't think she needs a book."

"Whatever," Jadeite said. "I was just trying to be useful. I can see that nobody cares about my opinions!" He dramatically fell back into a chair, clutching his wounded heart.

Nephrite sighed and looked up from the book he was reading. "They've been like this for hours. What brings you here, Endymion?"

"Yeah, don't you have your princely duties to attend to?" Jadeite said. "You know, sit on a throne and look all important?"

"I do," Endymion said. "But… I need your help."

"Ooh, you need my help?" Jadeite said. "See, Zoisite? _Somebody_ thinks I'm useful!"

"I believe he was talking to all of us," Kunzite said. "My liege, what's the matter?"

"I'm going to marry Serenity."

"Yes, I know you want to and all that, but what's-" Jadeite broke off mid-sentence. "Wait, do you mean you have actual plans to marry her?"

Endymion nodded. "The Lady Senshi Venus has agreed to marry us. But in order for it to work, I have to be on the Moon the next time it is full, in two days time. That's where I need your help."

"What's in it for us?" Jadeite asked.

"Jadeite!" Kunzite admonished. "We are sworn to serve and protect the Prince, we don't need anything in return."

"I know," Endymion said. "But I'm asking a big favor here. And you _will_ get something in return if you help me. There is a ball being held on the Moon the evening I need to be there. Security on the Moon, especially around the Palace, has tightened significantly.

"It won't be easy, it likely won't even be possible, to sneak in the way we did last time. But the Lady Senshi Venus has promised she will get me on the guest list, and she can do the same for you, if you help me."

The Shitennou looked at each other. Endymion knew that what he was about to ask of them would be a big risk for all involved. But he also knew that they wouldn't be able to resist going to Luna and dancing with the women they loved.

"Alright," Jadeite said, grinning. "What do you need?"

* * *

><p>Serenity sat in the music room the next day, delicately plucking at the strings of a harp. She was trying to focus on the music, but all she could think about was Endymion. She was going to marry Endymion. Tomorrow. And one day, they would make their marriage public, and they would unite their kingdoms, and rule peacefully together over Earth and the Moon.<p>

"Serenity," a voice at the door said.

Serenity jumped in her chair, and turned around to find Metis, Athena and Enyo standing there.

"You've been avoiding us lately," Athena said. "Is something going on?"

"What? No!" Serenity said, smiling a little too forcefully. "Everything is fine."

"Serenity…" Enyo sighed. "You've always been a terrible liar. Just spit it out, whatever it is."

"We promise we won't be mad," Metis said. "We're just worried about you."

"I…" Serenity bit her lower lip nervously. She hated lying to her friends. And they were right, she was a horrible liar. They'd find out eventually, so why not tell them now? "I'mmarryingEndymionpleasedon'tbemad," she said in a rush.

"What?" Enyo said.

"I'm marrying Endymion," Serenity said with a sniffle, trying not to cry. She hated lying to her friends, and she hated disappointing them, and now she feared she'd done both.

"_What_?" Enyo said again. "When? How?"

"Tomorrow," Serenity sniffed. "Aphrodite agreed to marry us. Please don't be mad at her! Or me. I just love him so much, and this is the only way for us to be together. If we tell people about our relationship now, they'll just tear us apart. But if we tell people after we're already married, there's nothing they can do about it. Don't you see?"

The three Senshi looked at each other, then back at Serenity. Athena sighed.

"We're not mad," she said. "We're just… concerned. This is a huge step to take, and there are a lot of potential consequences. It could save this kingdom, or it could destroy it. But… I think we all understand why you're doing this." She blushed slightly, and in that moment, Serenity was more grateful than ever that her friends had fallen in love.

She remembered when they first found out she was sneaking off to Earth, and that she had fallen in love with Endymion. They had been angry then, and had tried to keep them apart. But now… now they understood. And Serenity took a moment to thank every God and Goddess she could possibly think of.

"I do wish you'd told us sooner, though," Metis said. "We're your best friends, Serenity, and your guardians. We just want what's best for you, and we want to see you happy. I hope you don't think so little of us that you think we'd prevent you from marrying Endymion. I know we haven't always been the most supportive of your relationship, but… I think I speak for all of us when I say we truly understand what you're going through. And we support you, 100%."

"Thank you," Serenity said. "You have no idea how much this means to me. And I'm sorry I kept it from you, I just… I worried maybe you wouldn't understand."

"Now that that's all settled," Athena said. "What can we do to help?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! :) <strong>

**Also, in case any of you are wondering why Endymion refers to Aphrodite as 'Lady Senshi Venus', but Jadeite just calls Metis 'Lady Metis'…. Jadeite's not so big on formality. In this world, formality is very important, and you don't refer to someone by their first name unless you know them very well. Adding the 'Lady' makes things better, but Jadeite's still a tad rude, because he's Jadeite.**


	23. Passion

**AN: I meant to get this chapter out sooner, but it kind of took over. Every time I thought I was close to being done, I realized something else needed to be said/done, and it slightly spiraled out of control. You'll notice it's quite long, that's because of all the spiraling out of control and needing to add more. Hehe, oops.**

**As always, many thanks to my awesome reviewers: , Syulai, Moonprincess998, James Birdsong, and moonlightlove1990. You guys rock!**

**Also, please notice: this is a bit of a sex scene in this chapter. It's not terribly graphic, and honestly, I wasn't planning it, it just happened. If that isn't your thing, it's easy to skip over. Just giving you a heads up. :) I'm keeping the rating at T for now, but let me know if you think I should change it to M. Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The day of the ball, Serenity woke early, barely able to contain her excitement. Her mother chuckled as they ate breakfast together, thinking that her excitement was for the dancing and music at the ball. But Serenity couldn't care less about the ball—she was excited, because tonight was the night she was finally, <em>finally<em> marrying Endymion.

There was much to do in preparation for the ball, and there was much to do secretly in preparation for the wedding. It was established that after a couple hours at the ball, Serenity would feign a headache, and say she was retiring to her chambers. Instead, Aphrodite would come get her, and they would sneak off to the Chapel of Serenity, where Endymion would be waiting. The other Senshi had promised to create a diversion, so the guards normally stationed outside the chapel would leave.

And then, Aphrodite would marry them, and they could finally be together, for real. No more sneaking around, no more worrying about what would happen if someone found out.

"Are you excited for the ball, Princess?" Kaiya asked as she helped Serenity into a gown made of pale pink silk. Of course, she would change later for the ball, but she still had to be dressed in her finery to go about with the day.

"Very," Serenity said with a smile. But it faded quickly, and she bit her lip, as she knew there was something she must ask Kaiya, and she wasn't sure how her lady-in-waiting would respond.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" Kaiya asked, seeing Serenity's smile fade.

"No, nothing's wrong…" Serenity trailed off. "Kaiya, there's something I must ask you. And I need you to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret. Can you do that? You cannot tell another soul about this."

"I…" Kaiya looked alarmed. "Of course, Princess."

"After the ball tonight, I need you to retire to your rooms," she said. "You can't come back here to help me change for bed, you can't draw an evening bath for me, and you can't come early in the morning to bring me breakfast and light the fireplace."

"I don't understand," Kaiya said. "Princess, what's going on?"

Serenity looked into the eyes of her lady-in-waiting. "Kaiya, you have dutifully helped me for many years now, and I appreciate that so much. You have been a good lady-in-waiting, even a friend. But I can't tell you what is going on, because it would put too much of a burden on you. All I need is for you to leave me alone tonight and for you to trust me."

"I…." Kaiya opened her mouth, and then closed it again, at a loss for words.

"Please, Kaiya," Serenity said, grasping the girl's hands. "Can you do this for me?"

Eventually, Kaiya nodded. "Yes. I will do what you ask. I don't like it, but I will do it."

"Thank you," Serenity said. "_Thank you_. This means so much to me, and I will not forget your kindness. You are the best lady-in-waiting a princess could ask for."

Kaiya nodded and attempted a smile, but Serenity could see the somber look in her eyes.

"I wish I could tell you," Serenity said softly. "I really do. And I hope someday you will understand, because if all goes as planned, this won't be a secret for too much longer."

The girl smiled a little, for real this time, but she made her excuses, curtsied and left the room. Serenity sighed. At least Kaiya had agreed to it, and she trusted her to not run off and tell Queen Serenity. That was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Endymion nervously raked his hands through his hair. He was marrying Serenity in just a few hours. He wasn't nervous about the wedding, thinking of that only brought him joy. But he was nervous about how he was supposed to sneak onto the Moon, infiltrate the royal ball, create a distraction, and then marry the heavily guarded Princess of the Moon Kingdom in secret.<p>

"Relax, Endy," Jadeite was saying, as Endymion fiddled with his hair yet again. "You'll be fine. I've been talking with Enyo, and we're working together to create a diversion. No one will know that you're there, or that the Princess isn't where she's supposed to be at all times."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "And I appreciate all you helping out, I do. I'm just worried. There's so much that could go wrong. One of us could be discovered, one of the guards might sense something is off and alert the Queen… if the slightest thing goes wrong, it can ruin the entire plan."

"And you have a right to be nervous," Kunzite said. "But we have been in talks with the noble Senshi, and the plan is solid."

"Can we go over it one more time anyways?" Endymion asked. "I want to make sure everything is as it should be."

"You feign illness, excusing yourself from the meeting about the Winter Harvest Festival, and say you're retiring to your rooms," Nephrite said. "You instead sneak off to the teleport room, where we will be waiting for you. We program the teleport for Venus, where the Lady Senshi Venus has arranged transportation to the Moon, avoiding the suspicion of a royal Terran teleport going straight to Luna."

"And then," Jadeite said cutting in, "We go to the ball, give the fake names the Lady Aphrodite has provided for us, claiming we are minor Lords from differing planets in the Alliance. We dance, we eat food, we drink wine, we party, we kick our heels up and relax…"

Zoisite frowned at Jadeite, peering over the edge of the book he'd been reading. "It's not all fun and games, Jadeite. After a respectable amount of time at the ball, the Princess will retire to her chambers, claiming a headache. Once that happens, it's our cue to quietly slip out, and meet up with the Senshi.

"The Lady Senshi Venus will pull the guards away from their post outside the Princess' chambers, while the Lady Senshi Jupiter and Mercury get rid of the guards outside the chapel, while the Lady Senshi Mars keeps watch. Nephrite and I will replace the guards, while Kunzite and Jadeite stay alert and notify you, my liege, letting you know when the cost is clear."

Endymion let out a breath. "Okay. I know, thank you for humoring me and going over it again. I just want everything to go off without a hitch."

"It will," Nephrite said. "It's a good plan. You will be married to the Princess tonight, I promise you."

* * *

><p>After a long, uneventful day filled with music lessons, dancing practice, language review lessons, council meetings and etiquette refreshers, it was time to get ready for the ball. Serenity let Kaiya and her other ladies-in-waiting help her into her gown—it was a dusky rose color with gold accents, a delicate sweetheart neckline, and full chiffon skirts. It had been made specially for this occasion, and the royal seamstress, Hamako, had only just finished it.<p>

It fit like a glove, and Serenity stared at herself in the full-length mirror while her ladies-in-waiting brushed out her hair, before pinning it back up in the traditional style, and added a rose-shaped comb to her hair. There was no denying that it looked beautiful on her, but she could hardly wait to get out of it, to be done with the whole ball, and finally marry Endymion.

"Ah, you look so beautiful," Serenity heard someone at the door say. She turned around and saw her mother.

"Mother!" she said, smiling and dipping into a low curtsey. Queen Serenity looked radiant in a gauzy silver dress that clung to her in all the right ways. Her hair, too, was done up in the traditional Lunarian style. "What are you doing here? I thought you would already be at the ball, greeting guests."

"I wanted to come by here first," the Queen said. "I've been so busy lately, I know we haven't had much time together, aside from the occasional lunches. Come, if you're ready, we'll head to the ballroom ourselves."

Serenity took her mother's outstretched arm, and her ladies-in-waiting, plus a couple of guards, fell into pace at a respectable distance behind them. The walk from Serenity's chambers to the ballroom was relatively short, and neither said much. They arrived at the balcony entrance to the ballroom, where the page at the door stood up a little straighter when he saw them.

"Announcing Her Majesty Queen Serenity of Luna, and Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Serenity of Luna!" the page called out, and signaled for the heralds inside the ballroom to announce the entrance on their trumpets.

Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity descended the grand staircase, with the crowds parting as Queen Serenity walked towards the throne, which sat on a central dais.

"Welcome!" she said, opening her arms to the crowd. "I am so pleased to welcome you to Luna for a night of dancing, music and revelry. As I am sure you well know, I believe these balls can provide a bright spot in our lives as the days darken and get colder. Now, let the festivities begin!" She signaled to the string quartet on hand, and they began to play.

"Go dance and enjoy yourself, dear," the Queen said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "You're only young once. And Serenity?" Serenity, who had started to leave, turned back to her mother. "Remember what you promised."

Serenity nodded. She would do her best to dance with multiple suitors. As for seriously considering marriage offers, well… what her mother didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"May I have this dance?" a masked man said as she walked towards the dance floor, and Serenity smiled. She would recognize him anywhere, even disguised.

"Endymion!" she whispered in delight.

He held a finger to his lips. "Actually, it's Lord Hiroshi of Neptune."

She smiled, unable to contain her glee at seeing him. "I'm so glad you're here. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"I know," he said, dipping her low. "I can't believe it either, and I can't wait to make you my wife."

She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around her neck and kiss him. They were in a public location, and all eyes were on the Princess and her mysterious dancing partner. It would be quite shocking indeed if she were to kiss him in front of everyone.

So instead, she spun and twirled and laughed, giddy with the thought of marrying this wonderful man in such a short amount of time.

* * *

><p>"You look worried," Kunzite said. "Is everything alright?"<p>

Aphrodite smiled wryly. "I'm the leader of this crazy plan, and I'm the one marrying Serenity. It's my job to worry. If anything goes wrong, it will be on my head."

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you," Kunzite. "We're all prepared to do whatever it takes to help."

"I know," she said, squeezing his hand. "And I'm so glad you're here. Not just to help with the mission, but to just… be here. For me. It means so much."

"Of course," he said, smiling warmly at her. Aphrodite's arms itched with the desire to pull him close to her and never let go. It surprised her, sometimes, when she thought about it. This man had broken past all of her defenses, he had gotten past Sailor Venus, one of the four noble Senshi dedicated to protecting the kingdom, and he'd entirely won over Aphrodite, the young, slightly lonely girl who ached for a connection, some meaningful relationship. And she had gotten it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, discretely brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You," she said with a smile. "I was just thinking about how crazy all this is. Sometimes I'm just struck by how amazing you are, and how incredibly lucky I was to have found you."

"I'm the lucky one," he said, but Aphrodite shook her head.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me, Kunzite? Any idea of how wonderful having you in my life has been? Before you, I…." she broke off. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

She had barely finished talking when Kunzite drew her into a quick, tight embrace. "Yes," he whispered against her hair, before letting her go. "Yes, I do, Aphrodite. And I know that you are mine."

She smiled up at him, unable to contain her delight. Tonight was all about Serenity, but if everything went as planned… it gave her hope that perhaps one day she and Kunzite could find their happy ending, too.

* * *

><p>"Lady Metis, would you care for a dance?"<p>

Metis looked around, startled, until her eyes came to rest upon a very familiar blonde figure. "Lord Nobu. I would be honored." He swept her up into a lively waltz.

"And how was the trip from Mercury?" she asked, her eyes crinkling as she tried to hide her amusement. "I do hope it was an easy and pleasant trip."

"Er, yes, it was very nice, thank you," Zoisite stammered.

"You know," Metis said conversationally, "For someone so smart you really can be terrible at espionage sometimes. It's a good thing nobody is terribly interested in Lord Nobu, for you do a poor job pretending to be him."

Zoisite rolled his eyes at her good-natured teasing. "Yes, well, I didn't come here with the purpose of impersonating Lord Nobu."

"I know," she said with a smile. "I've missed you." She hadn't quite meant to say that, and blushed, as it had only been three days since they last saw each other. But Zoisite simply laughed, and pulled her closer.

"I missed you, too," he said. "I'm so happy for our friends. And it makes me think that maybe one day we could, you know, um…" he trailed off, blushing.

Metis blushed, too, but she smiled. "I've been thinking the same thing."

"Really?" he said, a smile lighting up his face.

She nodded and smiled shyly. "I think, if this works out between Serenity and the Lord Prince… if they manage to bridge the gap in society and fix our flawed views of each other… then I think it could open up a lot of doors for the rest of us."

Zoisite grinned. "Well, then. I guess we'd better make sure tonight's secret plans go smoothly, don't we?"

* * *

><p>"You know, this is where we met."<p>

"Hmm?" Enyo lifted her head from Jadeite's shoulder. They'd been slow dancing, and she didn't care if anyone noticed. She wasn't Serenity, she was allowed to have relationships. People might find it odd that Lady Mars, notoriously cold when it came to suitors, was resting her head on the shoulder of a man while they danced, but they knew enough not to say anything.

"We met here," Jadeite said again. "You were standing over there—" he gestured towards the side of the room, where several tables were placed —"and acting like you were better than anyone else. Surely you haven't forgotten?"

Enyo rolled her eyes. "How could I forget? You were an absolutely insufferable prick back then." She paused a moment. "Actually, you still are."

"And yet you love me anyways," he said with a grin, and Enyo rolled her eyes again.

"Kami knows why," she muttered, but she smiled up at him even as she said it.

"So tell me," he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief and delight. "When was the first time you started to fall for me?"

Enyo blushed. "Truth be told, I liked you from the start."

"I thought you said I was an insufferable prick."

"Oh, you were," she said. "You were arrogant, rude, crass, you had no manners, and you seemed to take delight in tormenting me."

"Goodness, is that all?" he said, the corners of his mouth twitching towards a smile.

She smacked him lightly on the chest. "_But_… you were also intriguing. I liked how you weren't like all the other stuffy courtiers. You were different, and it caught my eye. I told myself I was repulsed by you, but secretly, I admired you. And the more I got to know you, the more I saw the depth hidden beneath your jackass exterior, and I realized there was so much about you I didn't know, but that I wanted to." She smiled a little, slightly shy about admitting her feelings. "And what about you?"

"When did I first start to fall for myself?" he said. "Oh, from the moment I was born."

"Jadeite," she hissed, and smacked him on the chest again, slightly harder than before. "You know what I mean."

He rubbed the sore spot, and all of a sudden his joking façade faded, and he looked serious. "I fell for you the moment I saw you. I saw you standing off to the side, all alone, and I knew I wanted to get to know you. I knew I wanted _you_. And it wasn't just your beauty, Enyo, although I will admit that's what initially drew me in. I just felt like there was something about you… you intrigued me. And then you yelled at me, and slapped me across the face, and I fell for your spitfire personality just as much as your beauty."

He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against hers. "But then, when I tracked you down after you kissed me at the ball on Terra, and we talked in the gazebo in the gardens… that was when I realized how much I loved you, mind, body and soul. I saw your vulnerability, your doubts and fears, and such tenderness… and I realized then that you are the only one for me."

Enyo closed the distance remaining between them, and pressed her mouth firmly against his. She held the kiss for a moment, and eventually the intensity faded to tenderness, and she pulled away. "God, I love you." It was the first time she had said that in so many words, and she smiled to herself about how true the words rang in her ears.

* * *

><p>"Nephrite?"<p>

"Hmm?" Nephrite lifted his head from the crook of Athena's neck, where he'd been softly kissing her. They'd retreated to the balcony of the ballroom, where they were half-hidden from sight by a pillar.

"Do you think…" she trailed off, biting her lip. "If Serenity and Prince Endymion make their union public eventually… if the world comes to accept them, and if this feud between Earth and the Moon ends… do you think…. That maybe there's a future for us?"

Nephrite stopped kissing her for a moment, and looked into her eyes. "Athena, I love you more than anything. If you're asking whether I _want_ a future with you, then the answer is of course. I don't want to spend another day apart from you."

She sighed with contentment, and leaned against his chest. "I love you, too. More than anything."

* * *

><p>After dancing with multiple suitors, and falsely promising that she would seriously consider their proposals of marriage, it was time for the evening to progress. Serenity declined a dance from a young lord, and sank into one of the plush couches away from the center of the room. She clutched at her head, and whimpered slightly. She had to sell the act.<p>

"Princess, is everything all right?" one of the guards asked, noticing her distress.

"I'm afraid I've come down with a terrible headache," she said, wincing slightly as she rubbed at her temples.

"Do you need anything?"

"Ugh," she let her head drop into her hands. "I think I need to rest, all this music and activity is only making things worse. Could you please escort me back to my chambers, and inform my mother that I'm not well?"

"Certainly," the guard said, and he grabbed her elbow, helping her to her feet. He motioned to a few other guards, who came over. "The Princess is unwell. She needs an escort back to her chambers."

Serenity wasn't allowed to travel with just one guard, there had to be a minimum of two with her at all times. One of the guards left to inform the Queen, and the other two led the Princess out of the ballroom, down the twisting corridors, and deposited her at the door to her chambers.

"Thank you," she said with a weak smile, and walked slowly into her rooms, resisting the urge to sprint. She knew the guards would remain stationed outside her door, but Aphrodite had told her not to worry about it. There was a plan.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Serenity rushed to her closest. She saw the wedding dress made for her almost-marriage to Tatsuhiro hanging up, and she was almost tempted to don it. It was so beautiful, and it seemed like a waste not to wear it.

And yet… there were too many sad memories associated with it, and it seemed inappropriate for this occasion. Too formal. Her marriage to Endymion was going to be intimate and quiet, nothing like the lavish affair that had been planned for her wedding to Tatsuhiro.

Instead, a different flash of white, a different dress, caught her eye. It was the dress she'd worn to her very first ball, when she had danced with Endymion. White silk with capped sleeves, an empire waist and gold trim… it was perfect.

Taking off her elaborate ball gown without the help of a lady-in-waiting was a little tricky, but she managed, and slipping into the other dress felt heavenly. It was simpler, and less heavy. But most of all, when she slipped it on, she thought of what was going to come, and her whole body thrummed with excitement.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite walked to her Princess' chambers, trying her best to look regal and commanding, and not like she was nervous.<p>

"You're dismissed from your post," she said coolly to the guards posted outside Serenity's door. "You're needed on patrol."

"But…" one of the guards broke off and looked at the other one. "We have our orders, Lady Aphrodite. We're not supposed to leave the Princess alone."

"She won't be alone," Aphrodite said. "I'll be guarding her, of course."

"But…" the guard started to say again, but Aphrodite fixed him with a look.

"I am the leader of the Senshi, and I have been a personal guardian to the Princess Serenity nearly all my life. Do you think I am not capable of protecting her?"

"Of course not, Lady," the other guard said. "We mean no disrespect, it's just… we take our orders from Queen Serenity, and we haven't heard anything about this change."

"Yes, yes, of course," she said impatiently, and pulled a scroll from the purse she was carrying. "Here is a signed affidavit from Queen Serenity. You are needed on patrol. With the ball, the Queen is worried that security isn't tight enough, and has ordered more guards to patrol the grounds. I will take over guarding the Princess."

The guards looked at the scroll, then back at Aphrodite. "Very well. Sorry to have doubted you, Lady."

Aphrodite dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. She waited until the guards were well out of sight before breathing a sigh of relief. It had been relatively easy to borrow the official royal seal, but she was worried her forgery on the Queen's signature wouldn't be authentic enough. Collecting herself, she knocked on Serenity's door. "Serenity? It's time."

A moment later, the Princess appeared, her cheeks flushed with anticipation. She took Aphrodite's outstretched arm without a word, and let herself be led down the back corridors to the chapel.

They arrived outside the chapel just as the guard was changing, and Aphrodite motioned for Serenity to stay in the shadows. The changing of the guard was very quick, and Aphrodite waited until the original guards had left, before stepping out of the shadows.

"Thank you," she said to the two new guards posted outside the chapel, and led Serenity inside.

"Why were those guards not suspicious?" Serenity asked, confused.

"That was the Lord Shitennou Zoisite and Nephrite," Aphrodite said with a smile. "Metis and Athena drugged the guards scheduled to take over, and stole their uniforms for the Lord Shitennou Zoisite and Nephrite to wear."

"Won't they know what happened in the morning?" Serenity said.

Aphrodite shook her head. "They'll wake up in the morning with a headache, thinking they drank too much wine at the ball. Queen Serenity might dock their pay or put them on an unsavory shift, but they'll be fine."

But by that point Serenity didn't even care. They'd reached the center of the chapel, and Endymion was standing there. He was wearing what he'd worn at the ball, a simple tuxedo, but the sight of him took her breath away.

As she walked down the aisle towards him, she could swear she heard singing. It was silent in the chapel, and yet the voices of her ancestors reverberated through her, letting her know that they approved of her choice, and were proud of her.

"Hi," she said, a little breathless as she reached Endymion.

"Hi," he said back, a goofy smile on his face.

"Come, we have to do this quickly," Aphrodite said. "We are on a tight schedule."

Serenity and Endymion turned back towards her, both immediately serious. He grasped her hand tightly in his, and they stood before the altar.

"Serenity Serensdotter," Aphrodite began. "Daughter of Serenity Yuesdotter and Kurou Jiroson, Crown Princess of Luna. Do you come here tonight to be married to this man?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Do you swear upon the stars above, and under Kami's watchful eye, that you will be loyal and faithful, that you will love and honor him for the rest of your life, through peace and war, wealth and dearth, come whatever may, until your souls ascend this plane of consciousness?"

"I do."

"Endymion Terrason, son of Mizuki Terrasdotter and Ryoto Terrason, Crown Prince of Terra. Do you come here tonight to be married to this woman?"

"Yes," Endymion said firmly.

"Do you swear upon the stars above, and under Kami's watchful eye, that you will be loyal and faithful, that you will love and honor her for the rest of your life, through peace and war, wealth and dearth, come whatever may, until your souls ascend this plane of consciousness?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me by the ancient Goddess Aphrodite, I proclaim you to be lawfully wed husband and wife."

Serenity's breath hitched in her throat as she turned to Endymion. He drew her into his arms and kissed her, long and slow. She broke the kiss reluctantly, but she knew they couldn't stay there.

"Do you know the way back?" Aphrodite asked.

Serenity nodded her head. "Thank you. Truly, from the bottom of my heart."

Aphrodite smiled. "You can thank me later. Go!"

Serenity slipped her hand in Endymion's, and together they ran out of the chapel.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, they collapsed against the door of Serenity's chambers, both giddy and out of breath from running through the servant's corridors. They were less likely to be seen that way, but the servant's corridors were long and winding.<p>

The moment they were inside her room, Endymion kissed her again, his hands roaming over her waist. She moaned against his lips, and slid her hands through his hair. He slid her dress off her shoulders, and kissed her neck, her collarbone, her bare shoulder, before kissing her lips again. She gasped, and tugged at his jacket.

It surprised her, how bold she was, and how natural this felt. It was just her and Endymion, and for once, nothing else mattered. There was no escort, no worry about being caught. It was just them.

Once his jacket was off, she started pulling at the buttons of his shirt, while he slipped her dress further down, revealing the slip she had on underneath. Finally his shirt was open, and her hands raked across his chest. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She and Endymion were married. _Married_. And it was their wedding night, so finally they didn't have to worry about propriety, they could just give into their desires.

"I love you," Endymion mumbled against her lips.

Her face flushed with desire and her lips swollen from all the kissing, Serenity pulled him closer to her bed. His eyes darkened with desire, and suddenly his hands took on a new resolve. They no longer wandered; they pulled off the rest of her clothing with purpose, as she did the same with him.

Stumbling over her discarded dress, Serenity tripped backwards onto the bed, pulling Endymion with her. Both her dress and her slip were gone now, but despite being fully naked in front of him, she wasn't shy. She flushed as his eyes raked over her body, but she smiled, her eyes full of lust and desire.

"You are so perfect," he said as he kissed her again, his hands caressing her naked body. "So beautiful." He kicked off the remainder of his clothing, and climbed towards her, slowly lowering her beneath himself as he did so.

"Endymion," she breathed as his hand reached down. He kissed her again, deeply, while his hand moved between her legs. After a moment, he pulled away, pausing once before proceeding, to make sure this was what she wanted.

In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down towards her. He slipped inside her, and she gasped at the sensation. She had never imagined it could be like this, that it could feel like he was completing her, making her whole.

As he moved inside her, she gasped his name again. He mumbled sweet nothings in her ear, spilled kisses onto her shoulder, her mouth, her breasts, wherever he could reach.

She cried out as she reached her climax, and he came with her, saying her name over and over, his hands lovingly caressing her.

After, he held her, and she snuggled against him. She smiled, sleepy, but blissfully happy. Finally, she and Endymion were one. There were no more barriers left to cross, no more worrying about what might happen if their relationship might be discovered. They were husband and wife now, and nothing could change that.

"I love you," she whispered up to Endymion, not even sure if he was still awake, but she felt like it needed to be said. He needed to know just how full her heart was, just how much love she held for him.

In response, he smiled, and tightened his arms against him. As she drifted off to sleep with her head against his chest, she thought about how lucky she was to have this amazing man in her life.

Especially now that she had shared her body with him, that they had been as close as it is possible to get with another person, she felt almost overwhelmed by how much she loved him. Finally, she fell asleep, a content smile still on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Virtual) hugs and cookies to all who review!<strong>


End file.
